Crescent Moon
by JessRosser
Summary: Bella's less than a month from graduating after Edward left. She's healed herself and realized alot. Something changes her already unset course to her future. Bella/Jasper fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A new Bella

_PREQUEL_

_Oh,you can hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave_

_I felt like I couldn't breath_

_My aching body fell to the floor_

_Ben Cocks- So cold_

No. NO.

My body was in a state of utter denial.

My love. My best friend. My family.

They were gone.

Can't. No. Can't be true.

They wouldn't do this.

They never loved you. They accepted you because Edward wanted you.

Edward didn't want me.

They dont want you now.

I took in the barely recognized room that was mine.

Who? How?

Where was the forest floor.

The mudd, the rain, the moss.

They must have found you.

Who?

Your father. You know he'd look for you. He still loves you.

I want him to want me. I want the Cullens to want me.

They left me behind...

I have to make sure there gone.

I have to see for myself.

I stood up, my bones ached, I was cold, shaking.

I dont care.

Let me die.

If he isnt here...why should I be? If he dosent want me...I have no purpose.

I pulled on a think hoodie to stop the shakes.

I snuck down stairs, it was still dark outside, my father would be asleep.

I bolted out the door and into my truck.

I needed to see.

My body was aching.

My vision blurry.

Some how as if on autopilot I made it to my home.

Tugging at my heart-strings the beautiful Victorian house stood in all its 3 story glory.

I ran from the truck leaving it on and the door open in the process.

Up the familiar stairs and to the door.

My hand found the doorknob, cold.

Icy cold.

I opened it.

It wasnt locked.

Good sign?

With hope in my heart I opened it roughly.

The entrance way and all it's furniture was covered in white sheets.

I floated like an out-of-body experience to the living room.

White sheets over everything.

Panic.

I screamed.

I screamed each of their names until my lungs heart.

Until I couldnt breath and I was on the floor again.

Gone.

My family...

The numbness in my chest disappeared.

The flood gates of an endless pain struck me hard in the chest.

As if a vampire had punched a whole through my chest and left me to suffer.

Well, several did.

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

I had to be found again.

This time it was my father that actually did the finding.

He knew he'd find me here.

I was staring out my window in my room now.

I dont know exactly how long it had been since he brought me back here.

I havent been to school, Angela brought me my homework.

I did it on autopilot.

I didnt smile.

I didnt say thank you.

I didnt sleep.

When I did nightmares would plague me.

I talked mostly to my thoughts.

I was trying to find a reason.

A reason why my angel would lie so much to me.

Why my topaz eyed angel?

How?

Why did you have to take them with you?

Why couldnt you just end it like a man if that was your real reason?

I had to go back to school today.

I was staring in my reflection in the mirror on the dresser.

I looked like death.

No. You look like one of them. With out the pretty eyes.

Long brown hair.

He calls it mahogany.

I've always hated my hair.

Before this town I did everything with it.

Cut, dye, cut short, cut weird, dye weirder.

My mother had told me she wanted my hair back to the normal for a while.

I did it just for her.

I planned on changing it once I got here.

But he loved it so much. Running his long fingers through it. Absently playing with strands.

Hatred engulfed me.

I hate it.

The scissors found my hand, I didnt find them.

I started cutting and I couldn't stop.

Gone.

It was short and boy like.

Sticking up in different directions.

The girl in the mirror smiled.

More of a sneer than a smile.

Lets see what they think of you know. The girl he abandoned. The girl who went crazy.

_I'll show them crazy._

I didnt talk to anyone at school.

I sat at the Cullens table and stared out the window.

Wishing for lunch to be over.

I payed rapt attention to biology just to try to not remember who was my partner.

I couldn't stand the stares.

I wore a hood up most of the time until the teachers told me differently.

Got more stares.

Didnt care.

Didnt feel anything but the scorching pain in my chest.

My grades improved.

No distractions can do that to someone.

When I was home I made dinner for Charlie.

Ate little.

Watched tv with him if I didnt have homework.

Mainly, I watched.

I watched from my window.

"_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_How do you feel? That is the question_

_But I forget you don't expect an easy answer_

_When something like a soul becomes initialized_

_And folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

_You can't expect a bit of folks"_

STONE SOUR - THROUGH GLASS

Time went on, when the threat of leaving this place, the place the Cullen were welcome came from my father.

I panicked.

Nothing good comes from panic.

But this time I did.

I gave my self a reason.

With this spark of life in me, I started to see how absurd I was being.

Letting someone ruin my image of my self so much.

I was distorted.

In all that was his beauty, I got lost.

In his eyes I was lost. No longer myself.

I couldnt lose myself.

I wanted me back.

I wanted to have my family believe in me again.

So this is how I changed.

How I gave them hope.

Only because a small hope flickered, that if I stayed here, they might come back.

_How sick is that?_

Bella died in the forest floor.

_His Bella _died three days after her 18th birthday.

_Does it make you feel alive,_

_I had to die to finally let you go_

_Stop me,_

_I find myself believing_

_Oh the story gets rewritten so, blasphemy is permitted once again_

_Oh and you were_

_So perfectly imperfect._

_Oh I never tell you what to do when all you have are lies_

_Stonesour- Imperfect_

_The Story-_

Days, weeks, months… Hell, I don't really know how long after ...Ed...He… left, I was nothing but a zombie.

There were no signs of life in me, and there was horrible pain in my chest. The utter sheer loss I felt for each of the Cullens consumed me.

The day my father told me he wanted to send me to Jacksonville to live with my mother, I realized this.

I couldn't be like this any longer. I had to change.

For my father, my mother, my friends.

For myself.

I deserved that much. So I applied myself more at school, I started talking to my group I abandoned for him. I'd sheltered myself from a high school life. For him.

I started hanging out with Jacob Black on the rez. I liked him. From the very start, he made me smile. I never spent time with Jake because of HIM.

I went out to eat with my father, I actually talked to him. I never was a good daughter because of Edward.

I could say his name now. It had been a very long time since then. It seemed like it was forever ago that I couldn't say his name.

It wasn't some profound way I could say it either. I just started talking. To Jake, Angie, my mom, even Charlie.

Here I sat, in boring-as-hell trig. Less than a month left of school and I'd be a graduate.

What was the point?

What could i learn that I hadn't already?

I glared at the ever slowly-ticking clock. I hate math.

I hate math.

I hate math.

Last period, such torture. So close… the bell would ring at any minute now, but he'd make us stay so he could assign homework, because that just how much of a douche Mr. Bond was.

The bell sounded with a shrill, annoying ring. At this point in time, it was the sound of freedom.

I packed up and waited for him to yell out a chapter, which I'd never remember, to review or a problem number that I would forget as soon as i heard it.

I trekked out the door and down the hall. I was still clumsy. That would never change. I got myself back up from my falls now, though - I didn't need help.

I slid my earbuds in as I made it through the never ending rain to my truck. My beast of a truck that I loved so dearly.

I maneuvered through the rain to my house at my own pace, and then pulled in just like normal.

Today was a good day. It was Friday, Jake and Billy would come over, and I'd make dinner. Dad would be happy.

I'd talk to Jake about his newfound ability to turn into giant freaking wolf. No one was normal in my life. I was half expecting Angela to be a witch, Jessica to be a succubus, Lauren to turn into a giant snake, and Mike Newton to be a vampire hunter.

Before I headed inside, I went to the mail box and got today's mail, managing to slip only once. Proudly, I applauded myself as I quietly sang to Hinder's "Lips of an Angel."

Once inside, I tossed down my backpack and sorted through the mail. Along with the bills was one handwritten letter addressed to me. There was no name to give an indication who it came from.

I sank down into the dining room chair, staring at it, afraid to open this unknown envelope.

Who was it?

The Cullens.

A sense of dread and hope crept into me. I knew in my gut that it was them, just one of those feelings.

Even though they hadn't had contact with me, I just knew it was them, although I couldn't explain the feeling even to myself. I mean, other than me, who would think it was them?

I didn't know which Cullen it was, though. I dreaded the possibility that it could be Edward, hoping for anyone else.

I missed my big brother, the mother I truly never had, the mentor I'd always wanted, the best friend. Wow, I'd even want to hear from Rosalie. Jasper...I wonder if he's okay.

I didn't know him, only really talked to him at the hotel in Phoenix. He told me I was worth it.

Strangely, those words echoed in my mind a lot these past months. Being an empath, he must've been going through a lot. Blaming himself for Edward doing what he did.

I'm not stupid, I knew he made them leave. They loved him, they'd do anything for him. They'd known him longer. I was mad at them, sure, but should they ask, I would forgive them. Edward didn't want me. It was simple.

I got up, abruptly grabbed my backpack and the letter, and ran upstairs to my room.

I put the letter under my pillow. I would read it that night.

I wanted to have more of a good day before I was disappointed. I would be disappointed, no matter who it's from. I knew that for sure. It was just a letter.

Whoever it was, they weren't here to explain, weren't here to give me the answers I needed. I let out a heavy sigh. Later, Bella, later.

_When your father is asleep and can't hear you cry._


	2. A new Bella pt 2

Dinner went well as always. Billy and Charlie were in the living room, watching a game, while Jake and I were washing the dishes. Like normal. Everything was so normal now. So tedious. I was beginning to not be able to take all the normal. Yes Jake was a wolf and so not normal, but it had become normal for me.

How?

Because I'm good with weird.

"Bells?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Jake?" I replied in a tired tone.

"Where did you go? You've been living in your head tonight."

I glanced at him then. He was drying the dishes carefully, since the last time he'd broken one, I told him I'd neuter him.

"Sorry Jake. Did Charlie notice? Just been one of those days I guess." I tried to sound normal, tried to sound carefree, while really I was cursing myself.

_Weren't you done pretending Bella? Damn letter! You ruined it… unknown letter under my pillow. Shit._

Jake was in mid-sentence "...just, I don't want you to go back to the way you were, and it kinda scares me when you ignore me like you just did."

Damn him.

"I'm sorry Jacob! Can't I have a bad day without everyone worrying that I'm going all emo again?" I hissed the words out. I was so angry with him for calling me out.

"Sure, sure. Sorry Bella, didn't mean anything by it. Ya know there's going to be that new movie coming out soon, do you wanna go with me?" he asked, like everything was fine.

Wasn't it? Yep. Peachy. Normal. Safe.

"Sure, sure Jake." He grinned at that.

I waved them goodbye and goodnight at the door, then made my way back into the living room calling out to my father. "I'm headed for bed!"

I got a goodnight Bells in return as he turned back on the TV. Good thing he couldn't hear over the noise.

I did my nightly routine. I stared at myself in the mirror. Much like the first day I came here to Forks. Like after I spent the day with Edward.

I was still pale. My hair was much shorter, a shaggy bob. I had cut it all off short and boy like, the day he left. He always liked my hair. Running his long fingers through it. I hated my hair for that.

So I chopped it off with craft scissors. A month ago, I self-bleached and dyed my hair. It was now blue. Royal blue like he liked me in.

For me, it was a winning moment because I hadn't worn blue after he left. I dressed the way I wanted now. No Alice to tell me I should dress like a girl.

I brought back out my band shirts. My skull jewelry, converse and boots. I also started using make up more. Black eyeliner. Nothing much, just enough to go with my look. Bad ass girl that liked motorcycles.

I guess you could call me goth; I just wanted to be far away from what Edward's Bella was.

Edward's Bella did whatever she was told. She didn't have a voice of her own. She was going to be the perfect little lady for proper perfect Edward Cullen. I murdered Edward's Bella.

I was sarcastic, funny, free spirit Bella. The one who jumped off cliffs, had a motorcycle, cussed, hung out with werewolves and is going to take a year to travel. To find my life course because I really have no idea what I want to be. I would never go back to Edward's Bella. I would never go back to him. Even if the option presented itself, I wouldn't. Time to use those balls you've grown, Bells. I walked with my head held high to my bedroom. I sat on my bed cross legged and felt for the letter under the pillow.

I stared at it in my hands. It was heavy for a letter, more than one piece of paper. Had to be a lot in there. Whoever it is had something to say. I peeled back the letters seal and carefully pulled the pieces of paper out. I was right. Three pieces of paper.

I reminded myself of one of those bomb squad people with the care I was taking in this.

I unfolded them and began to read.


	3. Fangy Fellows

Authors Note: I need people to review so i know to continue with this story. One will do for now :) Thank you for reading! I'm a nervous writer sense this is my first fanfic

I read the words with shock in my features. The Cullen I had least expected.

Dear Isabella,

I'm writing to say what sorrow it brings me that I lost control on your 18th birthday. Every sense I've left the Cullen's my control has improved. I was going to visit you to say this, but I never really knew you in the first place. Of course Edward might try to kill me and [there was a ink blot here I'm sure he meant Alice but..well maybe his pen broke] would surely try to hide you before I got there. So this was my only option. I'm sorry it took me so long to write you. I have been a little crazy about my slip up to someone who means so much to the family I used to call my own. Of course it's not all about you, I know you blame yourself for everything. Such a bad habbit Bella. Due know when to take the blame and when to realize your not to blame at all. Sense...she said what she said to me that last night I haven't been well...quality company. My brother Peter actually is making me write this. If I ever see or have the chance to get to know you better I'll tell you about my brother and sister. I'll let you get on with your day. You needn't reply. I dont expect one. But please dont mention this letter to her or Edward.

P.s. If you do wish to reply my email address and p.o box are listed on the other paper.

At the end of the letter he signed it in big bold letters that were slightly messy like the rest of the hand written note. Maj. Jasper M. Whitlock.

Not a Cullen at all.

How could Alice leave him? They were so enlove.

Every time i saw them together it looked as if he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back.

There love was quite and not as showy as Emmett and Rose, but so absolute.

I had envied it slightly.

The constant there love that didnt have to be shown with big gifts or favors.

And it was a lie.

Atleast for Alice because it was clear Jasper was hurting right now. From what i could tell he couldnt say or write her name. Much like I couldnt Edward.

His pain must of been so much worse being an empath and of course being married to the woman for 50+ years. I

I thumbed threw the other papers, his contact info was the second page, but there was a third.

Bella,

I forgot to call you Bella. I just dont want to write all that other shit again. Deep sorrow consumes me. I know how evil you can get if someone calls you Isabella. And..i do wish that you reply. I have no idea why i said i didnt. I have no idea why the [ink blot again] i'm just going to stop writing now.

Goodbye Bella. Hopefully you'll reply. Your able to reply..

For some reason that sent me into a fit of giggles.

He was breaking the pens. Must of been.

Or he was using a quil...more giggles at that mental image.

I decided I'd use his email address.

It would be quicker to recieve a reply and i desperatly need to set things straight with him.

He thought they gave a damn about me.

They clearly didnt at all. I pulled out and powered up my laptop going to gmail as quick as I could.

Dear Jasper,

I Just got your letter today. Your completly miss leaded in most of your information. One-

Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullen left. They were all gone 3 days after my birthday. Alice didnt tell me anything about you leaving. In fact she didnt even say good bye. Edward told me you all had left...among with other things that didnt effect me well. I've had a extremly hard time dealing with the absence of them in my life. But i've managed to cope. I dont want Edward ruining my life anymore. I have realised alot sense he has left. Are relationship wasnt healthy in the slightest. Not because he is a fangy fellow that actually has no fangs at all and i'm a breather. But because he treated me like I should be the most perfect Stepford Wife. No cussing, no friends, no life besides him, smile say yes to everything and that just isnt me. So I'm am trully glad I didnt get to know you then. Becuase you wouldnt of known ME.

Secondly! YOU DONT NEED TO SAY YOUR SORRY. Your a fucking vampire Jasper. I bled. You reacted to your instincts. I never once blamed you. Infact i worried that you'd be doing what your currently doing in blaming your self. YOU need to remember when to place the blame on yourself and when it's not your fault at all. She could of seen by buying the wrapping paper that I would cut myself. She could of seen the moment I picked up the gift. He would of heard her thoughts. I could go on to how the bastards at the company of the wraping paper made it to thick and sharp but it was an accident. You werent the one that threw me into a table with of glass plates that sliced my arm open.

Thirdly. I actually dont mind Isabella anymore. People still call me Bella more but i dont snear and let the evil flow when someon calls me Isabella.

Signed: Isabella, Bella, Bells, Bell, B.

I clicked send with a grin on my face.

I dont know why I was so excited about talking to him.

I felt as though I owed him though.

I know he said it was my fault but I couldnt help but think it was atleast partly. I shut the laptop and crawled under the blankets. I wouldn't be crying to night. What do you know. I wasn'tdisappointed.

How strange.

My nightmares had started after Edward had left.  
They ended slowly when Jacob filled the void in my heart.  
Now here they were again with a vividly violent passion.

Darkness consumed my vision. Deep greens, and dark brown. My face was on the muddy moss. I lifted my head in a daze. Blurry vision nearly making me fall back to the ground. I looked around try and find out where I was although I already new the answer. The forest of Forks, Washington. Where everything bad in my life begins. I spotted read eyes in the distance. In the creepy to fast what that vampires do in horror films the eyes were suddenly ten feet from me. It was cold in the forest. It was raining. His hair was matted to his face. Wavy hair to the jaw line hanging in wet curls. My eyes traveled down him to notice the white shirt he wore was covered in mudd and blood... Dried icky blood. Dark crimson. Fear took over my body and sent me weakly crawling backwards till my back hit an oak tree. Jasper flew towards me and grabbed me by my throat pulling me to my feet. A blood curdling scream came from somewhere.  
My back was ram-rod straight in bed as I realised the scream came from me.  
Fucking nightmares.  
Maybe I should take the sleeping pills I was prescribed months ago.  
Maybe they'd block out my nightmares.  
I'd never had one of Jasper before.  
All were Edward or Alice. Couple times Emmett.  
Edward leaving, or trying to kill me. Alice the same.  
Emmett...Emmett crying about how his baby sister had died.  
That..that was the one that oddly stuck with me the most.  
I missed him deeply.  
My brother I had always wanted, my big goofy bear like brother.  
Jasper wouldnt hurt me. That I trusted. Again proving what an odd human I am.  
I glanced at the clock, 5:39 am.  
Guess I should just get up. No hope that I'd go back to sleep anyway.  
A thought popped into my head.  
Email.  
I flew up from the bed, searching for my laptop in the dark.  
Succuss! I pulled it on the bed and opened it.  
Tapping my fingers as it seemed to take eons for it to wake up and then the internet had to kick it.  
Oh how I hate slow internet speed.  
Finally! Gmail, my friend we meet again.  
I scrolled through spam and facebook updates to find the I was looking for.  
He already replied! Small happy dance in my bed begin to take over.

Isabella,  
You give me to much credit when I do not deserve it. You were always to forgiving.  
More concerningly, they left you? I cant fathom how they could do such a thing...I dont like talking like this I cant get what I need to to tell ya straight. Would...you care if I came to Forks for a visit? Theres so much I have to tell you.

J.

My jaw was slightly agape by this news. I never imagined he'd want to come back to Forks.  
Ofcourse he could. There was many thing I needed to tell and ask him.

Jasper,  
Ofcourse you can come back. It is a free country after all.

B.

BING! The sound rang out that I had a chat. He was online! [insert girly squil that alarms myself]  
What the flying monkeys Bella?  
Why are you so excited over him?

Are you sure? J.  
Positive. B  
I'll be on my way then. J.  
Wait one moment! B.  
Yes Darlin? J.  
Darlin? Are southern? B.  
Why yes ma'am. J.  
Wooh. Didnt know that. Well you see there is something I should tell you about the resident of LaPush before you arrive. B.  
The Indian Reservation? J.  
Yes. Well you see my bestfriend is Jacob Black, hes from the rez and his legends saw his great-grandpa made a treaty with the Cullens...becuase there werewolves...And well Jake sorta..is. Along with bout 6 others. B.  
Your friends with a young werewolf? Bella what more of a danger magnet can you be! You must be careful. There tempers are known for have'n a rep for going off the charts and that isnt good for human girls. J.  
Jacob wouldnt hurt me! Known of them would. I know how to calm them Jasper call me the werewolf whisperer if you will but I'm not stupid I know how to stay safe. B.  
Safe would be fleeing from Forks. J.  
But then I wouldnt be a badass that hangs out with vamps and wolves. B.  
You are the strangest person I've been graced enough to talk to. J.  
Why thank you for your compliments kind sir. B.  
So are you telling me this to warn me, or tell me not to come because you dont know how they'll react? Or as a reason for me not to come? J.  
I'm telling to warn you, and that I must go and warn them. How long would it take you to get here? B.  
Bout five hours running. J.  
Not enough time sadly. I'll go to Jacobs right now. Could you me at my house around.. hmm say 3 pm? B.  
That'll work. I have to hunt first anyway. I'll see you soon Isabella. J.  
Bye for now Jasper. B.

It was 6:21 now I would have to rush.  
I dressed quickly as possible and ran down the stairs to find Charlie already awake and heading out for fishing with Harry Clearwater.  
"Hey, Goodmorning." I said cheerily.  
"Good to see you in good spirits Bella." Harry said with a wrinkly grin. I smiled at him and kissed my daddy on the cheek before I went into the kitchen.  
"We're gonna go fishin today, plan on catchin dinner. I think Sue's gonna cook. You'll be over wont ya Bells?" Dad asked.  
"I dunno, I have work today. I'll try to come over if something dosent come up. Do you guys want breakfast?"  
"Already had it hun." Harry replies and my dad just shakes his head no.  
"Ok, be safe out there boys." I say as I put in pop tarts.  
"Will do hun." Dad and Harry say as they leave.  
I wait until the cruiser is far away before I grab my pop tarts and run to my truck.

I hummed the yellow brick road song as I made my way to Jacobs. Trying to keep my mind off of his reaction.


	4. Let's Go Back To The Start

_**"Come up to meet you **_

_**Tell you I'm sorry**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

_**I had to find you**_

_**Tell you I need you**_

_**Tell you I set you apart**_

_**Tell me your secrets**_

_**And ask me your questions**_

_**Oh let's go back to the start"**_

_**The Scientist- Coldplay**_

I drove up to Jacobs house highly nervous.

I knew he knew I was there so I walked to the barn/garage around back.

I loved this place.

So many good memories here.

This is where our mortorcycles were put together.

The rabbit was perfected.

My truck was fixed.

This is where I was put back together again.

The girl that that all the kings horses and all the kings men could never put her back together.

But Jacob did.

I sat down on the make shift chair that used to be a 5 gallon bucket and waited for him.

He bounded in the doors a grin on his face. I returned it hestiantly.

His grin disappeared.

"Bells..." Worry was all over his face.

"Don't be a freak Jake, I'm not falling apart again, I'm just worried about how your going to react to something. " _This was Jake I can tell him anything._

He sat down next to me. "Bella, you know you can tell me whatever is going on in the purdy little smurf head of yours."

That earned him a glare.

He had been calling me smurf ever sense I dyed my hair blue and it was getting a little old.

He snickered at me.

"Well...I probaly should of told you yesterday but I got this..." I told him everything.

I completly spilled my guts in a rushed manner and didnt make eye contact the entire time.

Like a child on trial I sheepishly looked up at him.

"This dude still a veggie?" He asks.

"As far as I know, yes. We didnt talk about that."

"How much do you know about him?" He got that fatherly tone he sometimes gets more now.

"Honestly, not a whole lot. I never talked to him because Edward was such a creep about not letting me out of his sight. Jasper always was watching, always on the fringe of things. He didnt look like he belonged there. I always thought he was there for Alice and Alice only. Like he'd follow her anywhere. Now that bitch just threw him away! I have to talk to him Jacob! I have to help him, becuase if i somehow was even partly the reason she left him...I just owe him Jacob. And you cant stop me." With that I crossed my arms and swung a leg over the other.

I must of been a sight for him.

My leg was moving up and down like Peg Bundy, my hair wasnt really brushed right so it must of been all curly wavy blue mess, I glanced down at my clothing and noticed my shirt was on inside out.

As I came to this conclusion Jacob dissolved into a fit of booming laughter.

With a shriek I got up walked to the other side of the barn and with my back to him quickly turned my shirt the proper way and put it back on.

It was my clever shirt of "Fuck you, You fucking fuck."

Ah the looks I ecieved in this shirt always made me all giddy on the inside.

I also wore my black jeans and simple black combat style boots.

"Stop laughing you ass-clown." I said a little peeved that he still was giggling.

It wasnt _that_ funny.

He straigtened himself out. "Do you really trust him Bella?"

"Yes. I do." I said with a strong unwavering voice.

"Then it's your life. You do as you wish with it. Your not going to be with me, I've came to that conclusion already. I trust you. I trust your opinion of people. I mean your still alive. A little damaged but alive. Just make sure he stays in there area. I'll make Sam aware. "

A breath I didnt know I was holding was released.

"Thank you Jake. Really thank you for everything." I trully was thankful for my Jakey.

"You wanna do something today? It is saturday."

" I have work today from 10 to 2:30 at Newtons. " I looked at my cell phone for the time then. 8:30 am.

Still so long till I see the person I hadnt seen in 6 months.

I realized then as I looked at the calendar that it was March 18th.  
It had been a year exactly from my first day at Forks High.

First sight of Edward.

First sight of the one who looked like he was in pain.

The start of it all.


	5. Impatiently Waiting

**Authors note: Thank you so much for your reviews! It sends me into manic giggles and makes me write more :) Sending this out before it's Beta'd. Will repost once it's beta'd:) **

I still had time before work and something was bothering me.

I know I should be thankful Jake took the news so damn well...but I thought he would through a complete and utter bitch-fit.

"Jacob." I said in a accusing tone.

"Yes smurfet?"

"Why did you take this news so damn well?"

"Because I'll be there with you. Naturally." He said it like it was the most normal thing to say.

Like I'm the dumb shit that should of known this news.

"No fucking way Jacob Black!" I was on my feet in an instant.

"Yes fucking way Isabella Swan!" I shot him my most murderous glare I could summon.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bella, you can't possibly think I wouldnt. I mean with your rep with leeches, leaving you broken in one way or another how couldnt I?" He said again in the tone like he was speaking to the ill or the elderly or a fucking three year old.

"So if I get eaten you can say "Well atleast I tried." [says in the worst impression of his voice ever]" I said rather meanly.

Now I was on the recieving end of a glare.

"FINE. But your only saying hello then leaving. Like ten minutes max. I swear to mother-fucking mother of hostess twinkies that I will stop your breathing if you dont."

"Your so scary. Like really. Like I can't even like move right like now." Full blown valley girl tone.

I was in stitches and our fight was over.

Jacob was easy as breathing.

All rainbows and giggles.

Safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On my way to Newtons I listened to the music banned by Edward once.

Marilyn Mother Fucking Manson.

I loved him in the known creeper way.

As I sang "Leave a Scar" rather loudly I pulled into the shabby little hiking outfitters store I worked weekends and wensdays.

Mike Newton.

I really have began to strongly distest him.

His flirting has became creepy in a way.

It just wont stop.

I wonder if he's like this to ever girl that says no.

Or maybe I'm special.

_Short bus special._

Maybe.

I put on the horrible smock and clocked my self in.

Time lulled on and on and on and on and I got a grey hair.

How could this place still be open?

No one came in it.

No customers just made work go so much slower.

But it was my only source of income.

Sense I spent little I had quite the savings going on though.

I planned to use it when I started my year aftr highschool.

I loved roadtrips so much.

There was so much I needed to see.

I wanted to take pictures of it all.

Have memories of being happy by myself.

I had no idea what I wanted to "be when I grew up."

I never had.

Well I did once.

I wanted to be a vampire.

Lost in my thoughts I left myself open to being tickled by Mike.

I screamed in alarm at the sudden contact and dodged away quickly.

I may suck ass at running from vampires, but daddy didnt raise no weakling when it came to boys.

Renee's week with marital arts stuck with me as well, sense I actually kept going to the lessons every Sunday.

Mike was laughing he ass off at my karate pose I was in.

Just at this moment his mother walked in.

"What the heck are you two doing?" She asked amused.

I pointed to Mike. "He attempted to tickle me."

"She was daydreaming about Johnny Depp again."

"I cant help it, Captain Jack's dreads are just so pretty as the blow in the wind."

Laughter from both of them now.

Yay.

I should start doing comedy.

_You would freeze the moment you stepped on stage, and you know it._

Shut it.

"Bella hon, you can go ahead and leave now. Not like it's packed Mike and I can handle it." I would of been gratefull any other date, but I did need _something _to keep my mind off of who was coming back into town today.

Off to wait at my house.

Were I'd see Jasper again.

With Jacob.

Vampire.

Werewolf.

Human in the center.

That sorta sounded wrong.

Eww.

**End Note: No he aint here yet. But next chap that I will post today he will :)**


	6. Arrival

**They gave me a life that's not so easy to live**

**And then they sent me on my way**

**I left my love and forgot my dreams**

**I lost them along the way**

**Those little things you say**

**When words mean so much**

**You never back down**

**And they all shy away**

**You always listen to me"**

**Feel You Three Doors Down**

When I arrived at my home Jacob was on the porch.

My death glare and clear distaste shown on my face.

He frowned at me.

I didn't utter a word as I went into my house and to the kitchen.

My stomach was grumbling.

I looked in the fridge for anything remotely salvageable.

Zip. Nada. Nutten hunni.

I let out a huff.

I went to the phone and ordered a pizza because damn it I was hungry and I knew the dog would eat the leftovers.

_Snarky. I like it._

Said dog was lounging over the entire couch watching my tv.

The next two hours involved me totally acting like a pouty child and him being all surfer like calm.

Extra today.

Maybe he was using those mojo yoga stuff Leah started using so she wouldn't ruin as much clothing as she did.

Preparing for the Mr. Fang that was about to show up.

As it started to get nearer to three my body couldn't stay still.

Nail bite, fidget, hand through hair, pacing, sitting back down, fake reading, nail bite again.

The process went on and on for the first 25 mins.

Five more minutes.

I stood up and decided to wait on the porch.

Jacob followed like a good little puppy.

"You gotta go potty boy!?" I turned around the a here doggy look.

I received a middle finger in my face.

I tried to bite it.

"You are a truly the definition of weird Bells." He said shaking his head.

I sat on the porch step.

Chin in my hands.

It was slightly cold outside. Just a nice chill in the air.

I was used to the cold now.

I did still long to the desert air and the bright sun.

Not nearly as much as I used to though.

You should have warned him.

Thoughts started spirally in my head about how Jasper would react to Jacob.

I had my on the fact of Jacob would react, but what about Jasper?

He had warned me about how unsafe it was.

Panic.

Worry, regret, panic again.

Panic was the main emotion.

Then I felt a wave of calm.

Like heavenly wave of warm California coast in 100 degree day.

Safe, calm mixed with a little happy.

I don't think it was his powers though that was sending happy.

Why do you think that?

I shot up and looked toward the tree line. Jacob became aware then.

Wow, I noticed him first.

Well_ felt_ him.

There he was breaking from the tree line almost blending in.

His clothes weren't perfect. Black t-shirt and dirty pale blue jeans that had tears.

I don't think I would have reconized him if I wasnt expecting him.

His hair once golden honey, was jet black, to the jaw line and forward in his face a bit.

Hiding his eyes almost.

I started towards him, I turned and pointed for Jacob to stay put.

Jasper was approaching me slowly, timidly, as if I'd run off.

I offered him a grin and met him in the middle.

He stared at me from my hair on down taking me entirely in, then back up to my eyes.

He was slightly slack-jawed.

A giggle escaped from me.

"Different?" I asked.

"Highly, I like it." His southern accent was very much there.

The wicked grin that spread slowly across his face made me grin bigger.

"Same to you. Black?"

"Blue?" He cocked an eyebrow. I replied with a shrug.

I'd tell him later why I chose the color.

I pointed my thumb in the direction of Jacob. "

That's Jacob Black. He wanted to meet you before he left me alone with you. He promised he'd leave after." My tone was a little angry. Jasper eyes made contact with Jacob as he came over to us.

"How long will you be here?" Jacob asked roughly. I gawked at him.

"For as long as I'm wanted." His tone was detached.

"We wont be guarding this land for the time your here. We were making loops in Forks and up your guy's haunted house."

"Why?" He frowned slightly.

"Theres been disappearances, vampire scent, only a little blood found. A couple of months ago a leach with dreads tried to get to Bella."

"Laurent, he said he came for Victoria, I was going to tell you about that today." I butted into the conversation then.

A low rumble came from Jasper's chest.

My eyes went a little wide, Jacobs arm snaked around my waist.

"I told that fucker! I told him no loose ends, I was going to go after her Isabella, but she begged me not too. Edward made it clear that she had no thoughts against us! against you. I would have never of left Washington with her still alive if I knew she wanted you. I'm so sorry. I never should have listened to them." Jasper took a deep breath after that, like he needed one.

I was shocked.

I never heard Jasper talk that much.

Or with such emotion.

"Jasper, it's not your fault. It's there's, clearly she knows how to get around gifts. "

"She's always a step ahead of us. We get on her tail and she always goes straight for the ocean. Our downfall." Jacob was in all business now.

"Jacob...If your pack would allow me to help you. I could rid her of you. Protect your people. I swear I am no harm to your people. When you get a recent trail of her...could I go over the treaty line to track her with you? " He was as sincere as anyone could ever be.

"Now what makes you think that you can catch her if we can't?" Jacob said rather cockily. I frowned and glared at him slightly.

"Dont you see my scars Jacob? Dont you wonder how I've gotten them? I know you were alarmed. I know you are alarmed. I can handle myself in a fight. I have more experience than you and all your pact put together. It's a fact not arrogance. " The steady strong tember of his voice said, do you wanna fuck with me?

That final kind of voice that can only be used by "adults".

What scars? I looked at his arms then, I couldn't see anything.

I'd try to ask him later.

Jacob crossed arms and almost looked pouty.

"I'll discuss it with Sam. He's the alpha. He'll most likely agree."

"Good. Now get." Glare and a point to the forest.

"You know one of these days I'ma get tired of you treatin' me like this."

"No you wont. I'm that special."

With a roll of his eyes and ran for the forest.

I looked at Jasper to realize he was staring at me.

We locked eyes and I couldn't help but stare at them.

They werent like Edwards or any of the other Cullens.

They had specs of brown and green mixed in the molten honey.

_Warmth_.

"W-would you like to come in?" I stuttered it out.

He ducked his head and nodded rather shyly.

Such a change from the confident badass I saw only a second ago.

Your one to talk.

We walked in the house and sat across from each other in my small kitchen.

Staring.

More staring.

What do I say now?

How do I start?

_Awkward._


	7. A Reason

_"When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

_Fix You- Coldplay_

Our staring and my fidgeting contained.

I didnt think he would say anything first.

Like always I was wrong.

"Um...soo..what happened? Why did they leave you?" Jasper said in a dumbfounded tone.

A snort escaped from me.

"Well Jasper, he didn't want me anymore. He said what happened just made him realize how bad for him I was. That he didnt want me anymore and I was nothing more than a distraction."

Small amount of pain hit my chest. Nothing like before, but the sting was still there nice and strong.

I swallowed.

_I had to get this out to him, he needs to trust me._

"Being the silly human I am, I reacted horribly. I basically went into catatonic state. Functioning only on autopilot. " I stared out the window then. "I lost my love. My life. My foolish thought that he was my one and only. It wasnt just his loss that affected me so, though. It was the loss of an entire family. A family I had every intent on becoming a member of. I couldn't even say their names until a month ago. " I glanced back at him then.

There was a furrow between his brows, a frown on his face. He was staring down at the table shaking his head no.

"That isnt true."

"What isnt true?"

"He loved you. I felt it. I feel I need to tell you. He did love you, deeply and true as any first love. It was bounding on obsession. I thought it was only because you were human that he protected you so. I was happy for him because he had been so lonely and depressed. But, there's always a but, I was beginning to tell that it was more of...a possesion kind of love. I didnt say anything, I didnt think it was my place too." He made eye contact with me once he was done.

I took in a deep breath. He did love me. Just not in the right way.

"I didn't love him like I should have either. Fascination was my main reason. I've realized this."

"He wasnt meant for you Isabella. You deserve much better."

I shook my head at this stubbornly but instead of hearing the words he was about to speak interrupted.

"Now, what happened on your side of things?"

The sigh and weary look he gave me told me her really didn't want to say this. The pain in his eyes may have been enough to make me cry, but just like that. The mask was in place. No emotion of any kind.

"I ran off as soon as the they got me outside, away from you. She followed me but kept her distance. I was so angry with myself, so ashamed I never would wanna hurt you. I hunted, tried to calm myself. They caught up to be then. Edward and her, they found me sitting on the forest floor. She began to explain how I was needed in her life anymore, that should couldnt take anymore of my slip ups. Edward told me how could I attack his mate. I barely listened to him though, my thoughts were on her words. She told me we always knew it wasnt going to be forever. I didnt though. I thought she was my hope. She told me she'd find her true mate soon, one that didnt slip and attempt to kill her sister. They were cruel in the words. I thought I deserved it. I still do. I'm the definition of monster. I didnt want to be. I wanted to change. My control's gotten a hella lot better. Less pressure maybe. Not a constant wave of judging from each Cullen. Being honest..nothing has gotten better besides that. She..." Jasper trailed off at that.

He looked away from me, rubbing his face in his hands then through his hair.

Heartbreak, pain, guilt, worthlessness.

It hit me hard. Good thing I had practice at acting like I wasn't in misery.

Again that little voice told me he was sending it forward at me, but not on purpose.

"Jasper. You are worth it."

His head spun to mine shock all over his features.

"Did I just project?"

"Maybe, I dont think so but I felt it. I know the feeling Jasper."

"How? How did you get better?" His voice was desperate.

"I heard your voice."

He looked puzzled for a second before he said one word.

"Phoenix."

I just nodded.

I had another reason now.

_"I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth"_


	8. Realizations

A shrill ring made myself and Jasper jump.

I flung myself towards the phone rather manically.

"Hello?" I tried to be as completely normal as possible.

"Bells, your home, good. We're back from fishin' are you coming over?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry Dad, um Jessica is having issues with Mike. She asked me to go over to her house for a bit." I lied hopefully well enough.

"You're a good friend Bells, I'll see you home tonight."

"Goodbye Dad."

"Later Hun."

Click.

Relief.

Now I had time to figure out where Jasper would be staying.

I turned back to him.

"Your still horribly at lying. At least some things dont change." He smiled slightly.

"Hey! Just because you can hear my heart like a creeper, and can tell I'm lying, dont mean I'ma that bad at it. "

"What is with the blue hair exactly? Not that I dont like it. It's...you. Some how. I didnt like the brown too much."

"finally! Someone else realizes how horrible and dull my brown hair was."

"Your avoiding the question." He taunted me.

"Your...sparkly."

"Low blow. I mean it's the most... just... gah I hate being in the sun because of it. I'm a vampire I'm supposed to be feared, instead I look like a fucking fairy. " He looked mortified.

Jasper shown his emotions on his face.

He was good at hiding the bad ones, but I still saw them.

I giggled. "Never said I fought fair."

"Please, darlin' ?"

"Not fair with the southerness!"

"I never fight fair."

"Fine. Well I hadnt worn blue since he left so I said "Well why the fuck not go all out and dye your hair blue Bella?" So I did. Should of seen my Dads face. Priceless. " I grinned at him.

A small chuckle escaped him.

"My question now, why the black?"

"My natural color darlin'."

Jaw drop.

"Whattttt?"

"She thought it'd work better if I was blonde like Esme and Rosalie. So I could be a Hale. My normal color is dark brown. Also she made me shave and cut my hair."

Vampires hair grows? Hmm...Interview with the Vampire you told me wrong!

"Your hair grows once you cut it, but never past your turning length. "

Guess he felt my shock and confusion.

"Now my turn. Well it's not a question though. I adore your shirt."

Fuck you, you fucking fuck.

I giggled again. "Ebay is amazing for things."

He smiled, the best he could, it didnt reach his eyes.

"Are..are you really staying for as long as...well your welcome?" I asked slightly frightened of the answer.

"Isabella, I will stay here for as long as you want me too."

_Relief. _

"Where will you being staying exactly? I mean I dont get the hint you'd want to go back to the mansion."

"No. I dont want to go back there...I dont need a place to stay. I'll stay in the woods."

"You could keep your things in my room, I mean you dont want them to get wet. And well are you makin' a public appearance or am I special ?"

"Your definatly special, I dont know yet. My coming here was sort of split decision thing. As for my things...I dont have any. My personal belongings are in storage. I dont have anymore clothing..."

He probably didnt want any of that preppy shit Alice dressed him in.

Maybe I could take him shopping.

The good kind of shopping.

The thrift store, and the walmart shopping that you could find shirts that insulted people.

"We could go shopping. It's quite painless with me, I make scenes in stores, dont judge purchases unless it's really, and I mean really strange. "

"I think...I would like that. These jeans do have a bit of mudd and blood..I think I alarmed your werewolf friend quite a bit. He's a loud mouth little pup. Much to cocky for someone with so little experience. " His tone was...a little angry..and something else I couldnt decipher.

"Jakes like that, you just...get used to it really. He is a good guy, really good guy, he's helped me through alot." I said it in the tone that says really I find him quite annoying but I love him anyway. "He's like a brother to me." I added quickly after.

I wasn't Jacob's girlfriend, I felt like I had to clarify that to everyone. It was automatic to me.

"He's very protective of you. I feel I should let you know of something. He's in the woods. I only realised it a short time ago, but I could feel his worry and jealousy when you said my things could stay in your room."

Anger flooded through my system. I opened the kitchen window that face the woods.

"JACOB BLACK GO THE FUCK HOME! GET! BE FREE! I must let you go to the wild now!" I was waving my arm in a shooing way and jumping up and down to get my point further across. My hair bouncing and falling in my face.

Laughter from behind me. I turned smiling at him.

He was laughing hard, hand on his heart, falling over himself laughter.

It continued. At first I was giggling too, but then I got worried.

His laughter was manic and hysterical.

Then he _broke._

His laughter turned into sobs.

Dry, broken horrible sobs.

I didnt feel my feet move but suddenly I was in front of him.

My arms wrapping around his cold stone-like, shaking body.

"Shhh.. Jasper breath, It's ok. I'm here, shhh, I know how hard it is. "

I pushed all the calm I could at him, focusing are calming happy memories then pushing it at him.

His hands that where once holding his face now wrapped around my mid section, his face now pushing into my side.

"I'm here Jasper, I'll help you. It'll be ok, I promise."

His crying ended slowly, until I was just holding him rocking slowly.

I strokes his hair, humming softly.

Three things I was absolutely positive about.

One, Jasper was broken, more so than I ever was.

Secondly, he needed me.

And lastly I would do anything to make an end to his pain.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

_Listen to Poison and Wine's version. _


	9. Rest

_What did they do to him?_

It had to be more than that edited version he gave me.

"Jasper?" My voice was barely over a whisper.

He flew across the room and hit the wall hard, a picture fell.

Shock, shame, regret, embarrassment rolled off of him in waves.

I took notice that his breathing had stopped.

I tried to work my creepy good feels at him again.

I pushed my best feeling of safety and comfort at him.

Remembering being little right after I broke my arm on the dock. Charlie there holding me and telling me it was ok. It was my most vivid memory of my father when I was young.

"Jasper you have to trust me. Dont feel like that. Please. You have no reason to be embarrassed. "

"How? How do you keep doing that? Am I so fucked up I can't even control my gift?" The look on his face my me cringe. Self hatred.

"No. I...I dont know why I can."

"How are your emotions so strong? You've alway been the one that feels more than any human I have even met. I would think you were a vampire if I didnt smell you."

"I was trying to calm you. Thinking of good memories."

He was silent then for some time.

I just stared at him and stayed calm.

"...Thank you."

I shrugged.

"So tomorrow we'll go shopping. Do you want to watch tv? I have books if that's you thing, I dont have video games.. Board games! I think i still have a few of those." I spoke fast but I tried to act normal.

"You dont have to try to keep busy."

"But I just want to spend time with you, you need a distraction."

"You got that right darlin'." You rubbed his face then and moved him self off of the wall in a weary human way.

He was tired. Didnt think that was possible.

"Whats got you confused now."

"You look tired. Thought vampires didnt sleep."

"Our minds get tired, our bodies dont."

I walked to the living room pondering this.

I threw myself on the couch and pulled the blanket around me.

Jaspers eyes darted between the chair and the couch.

"You can sit here ya know. I'm not that big. "

He shook his head and opted for the floor, leaning against the couch.

I flicked the tv around until I horror film about vampires that I liked.

"The vampires arent all badass and sparkly but it's pretty decent show."

A small chuckle from him.

Sense he was on the couch I sprawled out on it.

"Your tired."

He knew how I felt I needn't answer.

"Are you sleeping?"

"I had a nightmare last night. Most nights I dont sleep very well either. Wake up a lot." I sighed.

"I'll help you sleep tonight. If you wanted me to lurk about. Dont want to be like him, always found that very strange.A bit stalkerish. Creeper perhaps."

I giggled at that.

"Yes it was strange. You can stay in my room instead of outside. I have books that you could read instead of watching me...you dont have to if you dont want to..."

"I offered Bella, I want too."

I glanced at the clock.

"Damn! It's 8 already?"

"I'm afraid...you well had to calm me for quite some time.."

"Oh. I need to eat something I guess."

"I can hear Charlies cruiser. I'll be in your room..You dont happen to have paper and pencils?" He asked in a shy manner.

"For drawing? I have sketch books and pencils. I'll show you when I go up. "

Gone. I was talking at air.

The front door opened then.

"Hey Bells! I brought home some fish."

"Yay! I was just bout to get me something to eat."

I ate as fast as possible and made the chit-chat necessary to free myself from the living room.

"I'ma head up to bed Dad. Oh..I'm going to go shopping tomorrow."

His face that was watching the end of the horror film turned to mine that was on the stairs.

Shear shock on his face.

"What? I need new clothes."

"Be safe hun, dont go to Seattle, it isnt safe up there. So many disappearances."

"Sure, sure. Night Dad." I bolted up stairs.

I opened my room door to find Jasper in the rocking chair with a book in his hand.

I went to my dresser and got my night cloths, glancing at the book _Wuthering Heights _in his hand.

"I dont really read that one anymore."

"You've read it a million time though." It was in horrible condition.

"Yes but I've grown out of thinking that it was actually a good love story, it's a tragedy." I walked to the bathroom then.

I showered quickly and got on my old wife beater, and sweats.

I was drying my hair with a towel when I came back into my room.

"You draw hmm?" He asked not even looking up from the book.

"Yes, I have a notebook I havent started yet you can have." I looked in my desk until I found it, I tossed it at him not looking. I grabbed the pencils and handed them to him.

"Thank you. I'll get you another one tomorrow."

I crawled under the covers and yawned. I truly was tired.

The calm I felt from when he first came started to flow over me again.

I smiled.

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight Jasper...dont be a creeper and steal my underwear or something..." I said drowsily.

He chuckled deeply.

I looked out the window from my bed and noticed the perfect crescent moon against a clear black sky speckled with stairs.

It was the last thing I saw before all the feel good emotions hit me hard and I was out.


	10. Shopping

**Authors note: Thank you for all your reviews! I adore them and they make me write alot faster :)**

I stretched happily in my bed.

I hadn't rested this well in years.

I cuddled my pillow and moaned into it.

Chuckles came from an unknown source in my room.

"AH!" I fell off the bed and promptly on the floor.

Right on my ass.

The laughter got worse.

I peeked over the side of the bed to see Jasper in absolute hysterics.

I giggled at the joy on his face.

The way his laughter makes his eyes light up, wrinkles around them and full kid like grin on his face.

Jasper should never cry.

"Fuck! Jasper you scared me. I forgot you were here."

"My fault...more chuckles) I was alarmed that you were feelin love and little lust for you own pillow."

The heat flew to my cheeks.

Then he looked embarrassed for saying it.

Subject change.

"Ok! Shopping today..." I walked over to the small walk-in closet in my room.

I pulled out simple black jeans, a black tank top, and a red flannel button up.

I looked at Jasper then.

There was blood on his jeans.

Maybe I should try to find something else for him to wear before we go.

"Is the blood that noticeable?" He said with a frown.

I nodded to him. "Now that I actually take notice, yes. Unless you want peope to assume your a mass murderer...I'll go see if something in Charlie's closet will fit you."

I got dressed in the bathroom then I went to Charlie's room.

He was already gone for the day since it was 9 oclock already.

I opened his closet and began to search.

The discovery I found was mildly alarming.

This man got rid of nothing.

I found a pair of jeans that were older than myself and much smaller than Charlie was now.

They were pale blue and looked like they were from the 80s.

I hoped they'd fit Jasper.

I found an Boston t-shirt as well and thought it might do good to redo the entire outfit.

"Here!" I said triumphantly. "I hope they fit you. If not I can look for something else. "

He appraised tem. "They should do. Although I might steal this shirt, are you sure you want me to have it?"

"He dont wear it, I never heard him play them at all. Shame really. "

He nodded and started to take off his shirt

The shirt was just over his belly button revealing a tiny trail of hair to lower.

From what I could see he was well-built.

Not all muscle and huge like Emmett, but wiry and solid.

All man.

A mouse like sound escaped me as I ran from the room.

He really almost undressed in front of me.

And you oggled him!

Dont judge me!

I ran downstairs straight to the kitchen.

When he came down them I was pouring milk into my bowl of Count Chocula.

His face was full of amusement.

"Yes even my cereal is vampiric. Got an issue with it?" I gave him my best bring it look.

He shook his head trying no to laugh.

"So..."I said between bites."You ready to reinvent your self today?"

"Um...I'm not really that...into..shopping...but yeah sure."

I giggled.

"Jasper, we'll get you basics then do whaever you want the rest of the day. I'm not like her. We'll prolly only need one or two stores."

He let out a huge sigh.

"Dont know why I was worried. You always hated Bella Barbie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

When we drove to Port Angeles.

There was really no reason to go to Seattle.

I had on an rock station thewhile we drove, I was happy to take notice that Jasper sang to most of the songs like I did.

He didnt complain about my driving either.

He just look relaxed and slightly happy.

It didnt reach his eyes though.

The only way I could make those eyes light up was making a fool out of myself.

But I'd do it again and again just to see it.

I cursed Edward and Alice in my head the entire drive.

How could they not let me know this man?

How could they let this man go?

Why would Alice ever stop loving him?

Shes a bitch, thats why.

We arrived and I parked in the down town area.

"Where to from here?"

He pointed to the thrift shop a block from us.

The thrift shop had a lot of clothes.

He looked at me as if to ask 'What do I do? Where do I go?'.

I wasnt going to boss him around.

"Go on and look for stuff. I'ma look an see if I can find any band shirts that would fit me."

And I left him standing there.

He has t understand he can get his own goddamned clothing and not need some chicks approval.

Sometime later he found me standing in the woman shoes cradling a pair of converse that had skulls and roses! Converse with skulls and roses!

For only 14.99!

Mine

He had a cart with jeans, t-shirts and flannel.

A lot of flannel

I grinned at him

"I'm done. If I rip them or something we'll come back. Look what I found!" He held up a Guns'n'Roses t-shirt.

I grinned bigger and grabbed for it

He held it over my head and said "NO! It's mine

I giggled and clapped. "Yay! You found you converse." I wiggled my shoes in front of his face.

"You didnt get shoes. Not that I dont like your boots but you might want a ackup pair. I found these." I held up the black cowboy boots that were in my other hand.

His jaw dropped and he grabbed them.

I smiled.

"I had a pair like this once..before I met her..She didnt like them."

"Well now you have them back. Come on let's go.

We checked out and the shock on Jasper's face that his total for the entire new wardrobe was under sixty dollars was priceless. Mine was a little less than thirty

We brought our bags back to he truck.

"See Jasper, painless. Now you're not bloody." I smiled.

"What would you like to do now? It's still early." I check my phone then.

It was noon.

"SHIT! I forgot to call in for work today."

I'll called in the and told Mrs. Newton I had the stomach flu. She said that it was no problem and to blah blah.

"Slightly better at lying, but stop saying um. "

I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like lunch now? I know you breathers need that."

"And I know you sparklies eat me for lunch, I don't point it out like that all the time."

He grinned at me as we walked.

Today was a good day.

We spent the day in Port Angeles.

We shopped for drawing tablets, pencils and books.

We people watch, made comments to each other about said people.

Giggled, smiled and had no stress.

It was something we both needed.

It felt like this would be the last for a while.

A sense of doom loomed over me.

We had to discuss things way more serious. I had to help heal.

We had to deal with Jacob and the pack.

We had to deal with Victoria.

_Why was I saying we so much?_


	11. Stories

Jasper stashed his things in my closet.

He was now drawing in the corner on the floor with my headphones in his ears.

I was on my bed finishing up my homework.

I smiled at him, he wasnt paying me any attention though.

He loved to draw. He didnt share his drawings either.

Neither did I so I guess I wasnt one to judge.

I couldnt help but reflect on the past in this moment.

He was so different.

He didnt judge me or criticize.

He didnt help me with my homework.

I wasnt a child I didnt need it.

He didnt crowd me.

He didnt poke me with questions every two minutes.

It was easy.

I knew I would become very close to Jasper in this moment.

I barely knew him now but it felt like I had known him all my life.

Sense I was reflecting the past I looked back on all the time I had seen Jasper.

He was cast into the corner.

Watching, reading or looking out the window.

At times he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

I thought then that it was about me.

That my smell was hurting him.

But here he was, in my room, breathing completely fine.

He looked stiff and smiled forcefully.

The only time he looked at peace was when Alice was at his side.

The way he looked at her...So much love. So much care.

He adored that little pixie.

I sighed.

I then realised I had been staring at him that whole time.

My cheeks went red and I quickly looked down to my homework.

Tap!

My head spun to the window.

I ran to it and looked down.

Jacob.

A shirtless Jacob with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

Why did I surround myself with boys that acted like my father?

I turned around to face Jasper and jumped as he was already directly behind me.

"Sorry darlin', I'll go down." He opened the window as he was talking.

"Bring me down with you." He looked back at me and nodded.

His arms snaked around my waist then everything was a blur and we were suddenly on the ground.

My feet werent yet though.

He slowly lowered me to my feet and made sure I was stable.

"So does Charlie know he's got a dude living in his daughter's room?"

"Shut it Jacob. What did Sam say?"

"He said it would be fine for your bloodsucker to come over the treaty line, (he looked at Jasper then) only when shes here."

"How much experience do you have with vampires Jacob?" Jasper said.

"We took down leech that tried to get Bella pretty easily. Why?"

"Just wondering is all. I'll be making patrols of Forks, mostly around Bella's house."

"So have you decided on how long you're visiting?"

"No, I havent, but I know for one thing I'm here as long as that bitch is. Not matter if Bella wants me or not. After that it's all up to her. As I've already explained." He said the last sentence slowly as if he was talking to a child.

I couldnt help but giggle slightly.

Jacob glared and his frame shook slightly.

"Jacob calm down. If you werent being such an ass, he'd more than likely be less of one, too."

Jasper smirked.

With a sigh Jacob said"Bella...Sam also told me to tell you something. As long as he's here..as long as your still conversing with vampires...You can't come back on to the reservation."

His words cut like a knife.

I never liked that bastard.

No, he wouldnt hurt me. No one would hurt me.

Fury.

How could Jacob say this to me?

How could he stand for it?

"What? Am I hearing you right? Your telling me I cant come back to La Push because of the friends I keep? That Sam,"I said his name like it was the dirtiest word imaginable."told you, my best friend, my brother, that I cant come back to the place that's my second home? What about Emily? His soon to be wife, that wanted me to be a bridesmaid. Seth? Leah? Sue? Claire, Embry, Quil? How will I see them?"

He was about to talk but I interrupted him. "How could you allow that Jacob? Your the fucking true alpha and you know it!"

"BELLA! Let me talk." I glared at him, fury making me shake, my neck and chest get red. "You need to decide. I thought you had but as soon as one of them come walking back into your life you completely switch. I had hope that you'd get mad once you got that letter, that once you'd seen him it'd be finally over. That you'd move on. But no, you invited the fucker to live with you. " He took a step closer, his body was shaking more. "You have to decide between us and them. Between me and him." He jabbed a finger in the direction of Jasper then.

"Calm down dog." Jasper growled out.

I glanced at Jasper who was completely still, staring at Jacob, no doubt throwing his emo calm at him.

"No." I spoke it final, and strong. "If you want to make me decide, then I guess you've decided for me." I took a step back shaking my head at him.

"Bella, Bells, dont be so dramatic!" His voice turned pleading then.

I didnt say a single word.

"I think she wants you to go now."

"Dont speak for her, fucker."

"Do not call him that. He was a name."

"Bella they left you! And that one! He was the reason!"

"No he wasnt! Jacob you dont know a fucking thing! You need to go now. You've lied to me! You said you understood, you'd let me live my life. What a joke! I knew it was too good to be true. "

"Leave now." Jasper spoke deathly qiute.

His eyes were jet black his body was in a partial crouch.

Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck!

"Jasper...breath. Calm down." I calmed myself then, I centered myself completely ignoring the dog a few feet away.

I used my creepy skill of pushing my thoughts of good things at him again.

Slowly, he stood from his crouch, his breathing started up again.

"I dont want to see you outside her house again. Consider the Cullens back. This is my territory now. Dont come unless your invited. "

I felt the fear he was pushing at Jacob then.

Jacob slowly backed away from us.

As if trying to get away from a bear while hiking.

"Oh, and forget it about me going over the treaty line. Try your hardest to get her on your own. Your people have no meaning to me. I only protect the girl, I warn you though, visitors will be assisting me. "

This shocked me a little.

Who?

Fear crepted into me.

Please not the Cullens.

Please.

As soon as Jacob was gone, Jasper grabbed me and flew back up the house and into my bedroom.

"How long till you graduate Bella?" He asked.

"Two and half weeks now." I replied.

"Bella, we need to leave once you graduate. You can't stay here. Tell your father you want to travel or something."

"He already knows that, it's my plan. I dont know what I wanted to do after..."I trailed off then.

Jasper was no longer in the room.

The door was open then it closed.

Jasper made his reappearance.

He was had the paper in his hands.

"Look." He threw the paper at me.

The headline read Serial Killer in Seattle?

The missing persons, apparently now they thought the missing people was a serial killer.

"Vampires Bella. Alot of them. They've found bodies too. What's left of them. There messy. Only points to one option. Newborns. "

"Newborns?"

"Right after we're reborn into this life, we're the most uncontrollable, the most thirsty and the strongest. We call them newborns. Looks like Vicky is making an army.."

"An army of newborns? How do you know?"

"Bella..I think it's time i've told you my past. "

I swallowed.

I knew it was different.

He mentioned his scars so I knew it was violent.

He took a deep breath. "I was born Jasper Monroe Whitlock in 1842, in a little town outside of Houston, Texas. I had three sisters and a younger brother. I dont remember their names anymore. My father owned a plantation, he earned it not inherited. We had slaves but they were paid well and we didnt have many. I still thought it was the right thing to do in joining the war. I was young when I joined. My mama didnt want me too. She begged me not too. My father was proud of me though. I wanted to make him proud. I was 17 when the war started but I was tall. They didnt say anything when I enlisted, I could always talk my way into anything. I quickly went up the ranks, I saw action but always survived. Albeit it wasnt much action. I made Major at 21. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army." He was smiling up until now."One night patrolling in 1864 I found 3 women..beautiful women. A blonde, red head and one of midnight hair. Nettie, Lucy and Maria. I stopped to help the back to civilization. They were very far out and I was worried...I heard them talking about who should do it. I didnt understand but I still wanted to help.." Jasper spared me from no details.

He told me how badly it hurt when he changed.

That she gave him people to eat.

He told me of how his first kill was a woman and how she haunts him.

He told me of how she twisted his mind into believing this was right.

How she made him kill and turn vampires just to gain more land to hunt on.

He told me of depressed he became.

He told me of Peter and Charlotte.

How he let them go because he was baffled at the emotion they shared.

How they came back for him a year later.

He ended the story with explaining what they were like.

"Peter...He's such a smartass. Silly fucker that one. You'd love him. Charlotte or Charlie, oh you remind me of her. Full of piss and vinegar. They found me after...tried to help. Didnt work much. I was thinking on calling them, to help me patrol the area and keep you safe."

I nodded. I had stayed silent through out his story.

He was looking at me.

Studying me like I was a science experiment.

"Why arent you frightened Bella?"

"Why would I be? You didnt know any different Jasper. And even then you wanted a way out of that life. I'm proud to know you Jasper. For you to be standing after all the hell you've been through. Jasper, you're the strongest person I know. "

He shook his head and stared into my eyes.

"Isabella how you keep surprising me."

I stared back at him.

I had such respect for the man in front of me.

"Jasper...If you got over that. You cant let...her..Alice destroy you."

"I know. I trully do know that, but how? I have nothing.. I just.. I'm not good at being alone. I can't be the third wheel with Peter and Charlie. You saw me earlier I didnt even know what to do in a store. I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm a badass fucking vampire that's feared when I'm looked at. " He stood up then and put his arm under my lamp.

I walked over a studied his arm. Crescent moon's covered his arm like the one on my wrist.

"Even if I did want to find someone, who would want me? Did you know Alice only wanted me to wear long sleeves shirts? That she couldnt look at me naked? Do you have any idea how awkward it is to do it with your cloths own?"

I couldnt stop laughing.

"What a bitch! Your scars Jasper, they define you it's true. But they just show your past, where you've been. There a road map. Just like mine." I took off my flannel and began to point every scar on my arms and the story behind them.

This contuined all night.

Me telling stories of my scars, Jasper laughing and commenting.

Jasper ranting about how Alice treated him...

He was openly saying her name.

He was talking.

He was angry.

I couldn't have been happier.


	12. Moving On

After another Jasper induced coma I woke up to go to school.

I was running late and rushing to get dressed.

"Are you sure your gonna be ok here?" I asked him for the tenth time.

"Yesss. Just go already." He was sprawled out on my bed going through my cds.

I was currently hopping around trying to get my boot on.

He was grinning like he was about to have a giggle fit.

But as explained last night by him that men don't giggle, they chuckle.

"I'm going to contact Peter and Charlotte today, I'll be patrolling around the school. So if you need me just throw out your creepy emotions...Taylor Swift? Really Bella? Really?"

"It was a gift!" I put my eyeliner on in the little mirror on my desk. "Do you think they'll come?"

"Yeah Peter never denies a fight. Besides they'll be happy to know I've made a friend."

"Awwww I'm Jasper's friend!"

"Shut it munchkin."

"I am not that short! I'm 5'7. Technically I could be a model."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been known to watch a little Top Model when theres nothing on."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Yep, nothing but surprises from you. Once I think I've gotten you figured out..." He trailed off shaking his head.

I grinned at him and ran down the stairs.

I skipped breakfast and drove straight to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The day was going great, no one was bothering me.

Until bitch-face Lauren decided to make her appearance at the lunch table.

"So!" She cooed loudly to Jessica. "This Sunday I went down to La Push, stayed there until real late. Those Indian boys sure know how to party. " She grinned evilly at Jessica.

Maybe it wasnt evilly, but really it looked like that. Everything about her was evil.

She'd be a great vamp. Already has the satan in her.

"Finnally discovered why dear Bella likes that Jacob one so much. He talked me up and we were walking on the beach...(she giggled here and so did Jessica) and well he's got quite the-" I jumped up from my seat.

"Lauren, I hope you have a flea dip after you came near him." I grabbed my plate and dumped it in the trash.

I was panicing. I hadn't yet shown my grief for Jacob.

The loss of my brother. It was a loss. Things would never be the same with him.

Even if I wanted to reconcile. I found myself going to my locker, grabbing my Jacket and backpack.

I didnt know how I got there.

I took a deep breath and leaned up against the cool metal of my locker.

Not here.

One thing I did realize.

He was exactly like Edward and Alice.

He didnt want me to have a life of my own, were my choices were my own.

I finished the rest of my classes with my head held high and a evil sneer in 7th period to Lauren that made her back away.

I made my way to my truck with my headphones in.

I didnt realize there was a vampire hiding in the other seat so when I glanced over to put my backpack down I fell out the truck.

"SWEET BABY DILL PICKLES!" My hand went straight to my heart while Jasper dissolved into chuckles.

I shut the door of the truck and looked around to make sure no one saw that.

Once I pulled out of the parking lot, Jasper straightened himself up.

I just glared at him.

He laughed more.

He coughed and tried to steady himself."Soo, I called them, there on their way. They should be here tonight. Are you sure your ok with them?"

"Jasper of course. There your family, they cant be that bad."

He smiled. "I felt you emotional surge at lunch."

"Fucking bitch-face whore. "

"Ok ok I wont spy on you anymore!"

"Not you airhead, Lauren."

"Oh." He grinned."I could eat her for you."

"Aww. That warms my heart."

"I try." He said sincerely.

The ride home didnt last long. Jasper zapped himself to the house.

I walked up the house and looked at the tarp covered object by the garage.

I havent road my motorcycle by myself.

Only with Jacob.

I wanted to ride it today.

I went into the house and up to my room.

"I want to show you something today. "

He cocked an eyebrow."You gonna tell me what?"

I grinned. "Come outside, are the neighbors around? I dont want you to be seen or something. "

"I can stay out of sight, but I wanted to show you this." He handed me his sketch book.

It was a drawing of a house. It was beautiful country Victorian. It was large.

Only one story maybe room enough for an attic. There was a tree with white flowers in the front yard. It was completly done in pencil. It was stunningly detailed.

"It's my home. The one I grew up in." I smiled at him.

"It's beautiful."

He smiled back at me. "Your turn, what's outside?"

"A motorcycle." Shear shock was on his face.

I place the drawing on my desk and skipped my way outside. I peeled the tarp off to find everything as I left it. My helmet on the bike.

My beautiful cherry red Harley. It hurt me that he was the one that rebuilt it, but it was mine. No one could change that.

I put the helmet on and straddled the bike, pulling the keys from my jacket pocket.

I turned it on and kicked it to life. "You getting on?" I asked with a grin.

His jaw was hanging open and he had a look on his face I hadn't seen before.

His eyes were dark, I couldnt feel what he was feeling.

He straightened himself out. "Hell yeah." He got on the bike behind me and I thought I wouldnt be able to drive.

_Bad decision Bella. _

_How you supposed to drive a bike when there this...hotter the hell vampire holding your waist directly behind you. _

Just like this.

I got a hold of myself and tried to mask the emotions I just felt. I pulled out of the drive way and began our ride for the day.

I let myself go and drove out of town.

I didnt realize I was going to the Cullen house.

The ride was peaceful. All good emotions were coming from Jasper.

When we came to the drive way I stopped. I let out a sigh.

"Jasper, do you want to try? "

"Let's go to the house first."

"Huh?" I looked back at him. "Why?"

"Becuase I think we need too. You need too."

I stared at him and breathed. I looked back toward the road and drove down it.

I was nervous. More nervous than I thought.

Jasper's hand rubbed my back to calm me.

We made it down the winding road and in front of the huge mansion.

I took my helmet off and looked up at it.

It's just a house. There wasnt any emotional contact left. It didnt feel like my home, like it used too.

There memories werent here.

It was over grown, and ghostly.

Hollow.

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

"It's not the same."

"No. It isnt."

I got off the bike then.

"Your turn mister."

I pointed out everything he had to do to control it properly.

I got on behind him and we were off.

He flipped off the mansion.

He hauled ass on the Cullens drive.

I laughed and held tight to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night I crossed something else off my list of to-dos.

I was lying in bed. "Jasper?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Can you be my therapist for a bit?"

"Of course, you've been mine."

Then I explained to him more about Jacob. The good times we had. How he had helped me.

Then I told him how much it hurt for him to do that to me. How he could switch so easily.

He wasnt my true friend. He was only in it for himself.

I began to sob. Jasper was suddenly next to me. Holding me.

I cried myself out that night. Jasper let me cry. He knew I had to get it all out of my system. I cried for my loss of my friend.

Jacob and I.

We would never be called friends again.

My Jacob.

My Jake.

Was gone.

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_I can't figure out why..._

_Lyrics are from Ben Cocks-So Cold_


	13. The Whitlocks

I woke up and Jasper wasnt there.

I looked around the room rapidly. My hand felt something.

A note.

_Isabella,_

_Peter and Charlotte are here. Patrolling with them, I'll introduce you to them after school._

_I made you breakfast, its in the fridge. _

_J._

I dressed and found my food on a plate in the fridge.

I warmed it up in the microwave.

French toast.

Really really good french toast.

I wolfed it down a little to fast due to how amazing it was.

How the hell did he learn to cook?

The entire day of school was highly pointless, but I went to it anyway.

It was boring and dull.

I didnt talk to anyone.

What was the point? I'd never see them again.

I only liked Angela, but I couldn't be around her.

What if Victoria found out?

I had to protect my father. I didnt know how besides forcing him to go to La Push as much as possible.

Since he developed a relationship with Embry's mom, he has at least has him around.

Note: Harry isn't dead in my story, I thought that was wrong, so I put Charlie with the next available Quiluette woman :)

I worried about my mother often.

Even though our relationship was strained now. She never contacted me anymore.

She was to busy being a wife to be a mother. It was ok, she never really was the perfect one.

I dont need a mother, I was more of hers anyway.

I did send an email to her once a week. I got a reply once a month.

Oh well.

I didn't know what Jasper planned for us to do after graduation.

I never talked to him about changing me.

_Do I even still want it?_

_It's not like you have anyone to spend forever with. _

What was the point of forever when you had no one to share it with anyway?

_Jasper..._

Like he would ever want me!

_You saying you want him?_

AH! No! I cant...

_Oh but you cant. I mean look at the man! Dayum..._

Shut it inner Bella you are just a slightly evil pervert.

_That's why you like me. _

I couldnt be falling for Jasper.

He was my friend.

He was my kindred spirit.

My best friend.

I felt like I could tell him anything.

Such instinct with him.

I didnt think before I talked, but some how he took what I said and actually got it.

My crazy ramblings, my you know what I means, my pain.

He understood me.

_He dosent love you. Not yet_.

Love. I loved him?

_I loved him. _

I loved Jasper.

I fell for another fucking vampire!

Bella! What is wrong with you?

Did you hair brain mother drop you?

What do I do?

Act normal.

Yeah. Ok I'll act normal and see if he...

If he feels like you do?

_He needs time._

I'd wait as long as possible for him too.

Oh no.

I've got it bad.

I sighed. God I had two more classes left.

The bell rang. Split decision.

Fuck it.

I ducked out the school doors and straight to my truck.

I pulled into the drive of my house a short time later.

Jasper was on the porch steps.

"Naughty, naughty. Santa aint getting you anything this year."

"I stopped believin in Santa a long time ago. The creepy pervert can stay out of my house."

He chuckled.

My eyes went to the forest. I sensed them before I saw them.

Two vampires.

Red eyes, but they didn't frighten me. The didnt kill innocents. Jasper had told me.

The girl, Charlotte, was stunning. She was short, maybe 5'2.

Unlike Alice, she had long blonde hair. She had Marilyn Monroe like curves.

She had a sweet nervous smile on her face. I smile at her.

The man was tall like Jasper, his hair was dirty blonde and long, to his shoulders.

He was handsome, in the bad boy way. He looked alot like Jasper, they could of been real brothers.

Peter was grinning at me. It was sorta creepy, but I liked it.

"Well, hello petal." Peter said, full on southern. More like Georgia instead of Jasper's Texan tone.

"Hello hon, you can call me Charlie." Her voice was adorably sweet and just as southern as her mates.

"Hey, Isabella or Bella. It don't matter. " I turned to Peter. "Petal?"

"Your hair reminds me of a petal on a blue orchid. " I grinned at that and blushed just slightly.

"I told you she wouldn't be scared Jasper." His tone was cocky.

"Whatever creeper." I was confused.

"You knew? Do you see things or?" I asked.

"Perceptive. I know things. They just...come to me. It's strange. Char's freaky thing is way better than mine." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can tell if two vampire's are mates or not. I just have to touch them both at the same time."

"Like Marcus?" Now all three vampires infront of me looked shocked.

"You know of the Volturi?" Jasper asked me.

"Edward told me of Carlisle's history with them. He told me of their gifts. He told me there basically the vampire popo." I leaned against the porch on the side of the house.

"Did he tell you what our laws are?" I shook my head no.

"We only have one really." Charlotte said.

"Three different but they have the same goal." Peter clarified.

"One, never make an immortal child. Two, do not make a mass number of newborns. Three do not tell a human what you are." Jasper stared at me then.

"But..I know.." I trailed off confused again.

"Yes, the only way to solve it...is to turn you or kill you." Jasper said slowly. "Which of course killing you isnt an option. And if you dont wish to become a vampire I can hide you, but well..later...Um...well we havent talked about this but..." He was stuttering and fidgeting his hand.

"You would turn me?" I said before he could say anymore.

"Yes." It was strange because all three of them answered.

My eyes went back and forth between Peter and Charlotte then.

"We're in Jasper's coven hon, we're Whitlocks. Based on what Jasper's told us we wouldn't leave you alone." Charlie said with a smile and a little embarrassed hiding of her face behind her big blonde curls.

"If you wish it...well what I'm meaning to say is..."Jasper let out a sigh before he contuined. "Would you like to join my coven? Not because your being pressured...because I could hide you, you wouldnt have to be if you-"

"Yes." I said more than likly smiling to much.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Do I have to spell it Jasper? Y-E-" And I couldn't breath.

It took me a moment to realize Jasper was hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. He spun me around and I giggled more.

"Jasper! You might make her sick or something!"

He put me down. "She isnt that fragile Charlie."

I conjured up my most queasy look. Panic shock through Jasper. I had a giggle fit.

He glared. "Dont do that!"

"You were just worried about your boots."

"Maybe."

I shook my head at him.

"Would you guys like to come inside?"

They nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The few hours before my Dad came home were nothing but laughter.

Peter told stories to me about Jasper while he looked like he was in misery.

We played a mean game of monopoly.

I learned that Peter cheats.

I also learned that Charlotte seems to be very shy.

I thought Jasper told me she was full of piss and vinegar?

Was I making her nervous or something?

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes hon?"

"Would you like to have a girl day or something? So we can get to know each other more?"

Her entire face lit up. "I've never had a girl day. All I know is boys."

"Yeah Char hasnt got any girlfriends, she scares them. Thats why she nervous around you, she think your her last chance."

SMACK!

She hit Peter on the back of the head hard.

"FUCK! Woman that hurt!" Peter whined.

I giggled.

"Hit him once more for me Charlie."

SMACK!

"What did I do to you!?"

"You cheat!"

Jasper and Charlie couldnt stop laughing at Peters saddened puppy dog look.

I just crossed my arms and shook my head.

Not long after that they had to leave to go and patrol.

I started making dinner with the radio on low.

The rest of my night was pretty good.

I talked to my Dad about how I still planed to travel.

He didnt like it but thought it would be good for me to get out of here.

I also told him the edited version of Jacob and I's fight.

I told him how angry he got when I told him he was my brother and thats it.

Charlie had accepted this from me, that, thats all he meant for me.

He was now worried that Jacob might try something with me.

I told him I knew how to take care of myself and I wasnt going near him anymore.

He took it hard that I didnt want to see him, but he accepted it.

I was his daughter, he'd do anything for me.

I didnt see Jasper again till later that night when I was all ready for bed.

I was drawing when his face popped into my window.

He was hanging on the ledge grinning at me.

"You coming in?"

He propped him self in the window.

"You like them. They like you."

"Jasper speak like this. Me caveman. You cavewoman."

He was suddenly on top of me, a low growl in his chest.

"You making fun of me little girl?"

"Yes big man child."

His eyes were all smiles but his face was menacing.

He began tickling me and my drawing tools went flying as I tried hopelessly to make him stop.

He tickled my neck then my side and then my knees. The knees is when I really started to freak out.

"No! Stop! (giggles) Pleeasse.(more giggles)"

"You not gonna make fun of me anymore?"

I nodded yes.

"Say it!"

"Yes! I wont!" He grinned victoriously and layed down next to me.

He put an arm behind his head and layed the other underneath mind.

"You wanna go to sleep now darlin'?"

I layed my head on his chest and pulled the blanket over me.

He stroked my hair slowly and began to hum.

I could lie like this forever.

I couldn't help but take notice of my hand on his chest.

Even though it was cold, it felt less cold than Edward's ever was.

Jasper feels more room temperature.

He can still make me feel like I'm on fire, though.

_Hide those emotions girly._

I quickly thought about something else, hoping he'd work his mojo.

I prayed I didnt sleep talk anymore.

Sleep took me then, with those last thoughts.

_**We'd share each other like an island**_

_**Until exhausted, close our eyelids**_

_**And dreaming, pick up from**_

_**The last place we left off**_

_**Your soft skin is weeping**_

_**A joy you can't keep in**_

_**Snow Patrol- Set fire to the third bar.**_


	14. Jasper's POV

**AUTHORS NOTE: This Chap will be Jaspers P.O.V. I'm not going to do this often. Maybe 2 more through out the story and they'll be a summary of what he thinks :) Tell me what you think! oh! Mind-raper belongs to Lady Skyelite who's reviews i adore :)**

Jasper P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this tiny feisty little human trusts me enough to lay in my arms. She was small. But not as nearly small as Alice, who was a fucking pixie in true form. She had grown since I had last seen her. The roundness of her face was gone. Traces of child hood no longer there. Her cheek bones were more prominent. The shaggy blue hair she now had made me smile. I did wish that her hair would be a little longer before she was changed. It was an inch or two above her shoulders now. At least it wasnt the twelve-year-old boy cut Alice had. She wanted to become a vampire. Still. After all she's been through. I can see her like me. Pale and fierce. Her angry kitten nature would turn into a vicious tiger. I would love to see her like that. I was going to see her like that. She didnt want Edward back at all. That I was more than pleased. I never liked that mind-raper. They didnt look right together. Even though she looked so happy with him there was something always off about the emotions. I always knew it would never last.

When you sit back and watch, you learn alot. I observed the Cullens. I was there solely for Alice and that I wanted to learn control. Carlisle was a natural leader, as was I. I couldn't have a larger role in the family or we would butt heads. I loved Emmett like a brother. Who couldnt love the huge teddy bear. Rosalie despite her natural bitchy-ness cared more than anyone in that household. She was trying to frighten Bella away. Didn't work the little freak doesnt get scared. Esme wanted to be a mother so badly. But mine died long ago and I was a grown ass man. Carlisle was a good friend. Not a father. Edward and I never got along. He hated me. Could have been when I was first in the family and Edward took to Alice so quickly... He wouldnt leave her alone. It got where I couldn't take it and Edward lost an arm.

I chuckled at the memory and made sure Bella didn't wake. He didn't fuck with me after that though. His arm used to twitch if I growled. I'd have to tell Bella that story. She'd get a kick out of it. When it came to women I believed they needed to be treated right. She wasnt with Edward. I should have spoken up. So many should of's. There was many questions with Isabella.

How could I talk to her? I couldn't with Peter or Charlie. Before I came back to Forks I was in complete hell. My guilt for Bella was so intense I had to send her a letter, something. I never thought they'd leave her. Someone so sweet, so pure. She was alone out here. With our laws! With Victoria on the loose. Stupid fucker. If I ever saw fuckward again I'd more than likely kill him. Something that stupid is a waste of complete space. When I saw the wide eyed human, everything changed. Click! I had the motivation to move on. I didn't understand it. I still dont.

How could she not fear me? How could she stand to be around me? How could she not blame me for the Cullens leaving? Better yet, why did I care? I always had. I never knew why. I tried to brush it off as it was because Alice cared for her so. After Edward told us of her and banned me from killing her like I wanted, I didnt listen. I went to her home, I was going to go into her room and kill her. Destroy the threat against the family. Be the bad guy. I couldnt. I was glued to the tree. So innocent. I couldnt move a muscle closer to her. If Edward ever knew I went there, he never mentioned it.

Peter and Charlotte cared for her instantly. It was astounding how easily they took to her. She was always like that. She has this habit of making people happy and protective of her. The Cullens, the wolves, my brother and sister. Me. How? I dont know. I didn't like not knowing. I liked having a plan. I was a military man. I didn't like not knowing what to do. I depended on Alice so much. Telling me what to wear, where to be, what to say, what will happen when I say or do a certain thing. Maria telling me who to kill, when where, how bloody. The army telling me where to go and the plan. I couldnt stand on my own anymore. I hated it.

Bella, the crazy little thing, she never once told me what to do. I adored her for that. I adored her for the way she could make me smile. She had become my best friend so quickly. I wanted to know her more. I wanted to be able to have time to just be silly and happy. I just had to take care of Victoria. We couldn't do it on our own. Even if we changed Bella. I had to call in some freinds. The wolves would be a tremendous help, but that little fucker that made my Isabella cry would never come near her again. Not unless I was a smoking pile of ashes.

My Isabella? I frowned. She wasnt mine, she would never be. She was accepting but she'd never want me like that. Did I even want her like that? I didn't know. What if she did but it wasn't enough and she found some one better? I couldn't take it if I was left alone again. Not by her. Not by this angel. This fallen angel that cursed like a sailor a times, wanted to get a tattoo, had several piercings on her ears, hung out with vampires, wasnt afraid of them, even wanted to be one. She was strong. A warrior when she was angry. I feared her glare would ever turn on me. She'd be truly frightening as a vampire. My frown turned into a smile at that image. I'd figure out the rest down the road.

I looked down at her angel's face. She was so peaceful like this. I closed my eyes and let myself feel her emotions fully. It was the closest thing to sleep I could ever have anymore.


	15. Charlotte and the weeks to come

**Authors note: Sorry if it isnt perfect and seemless, I have homework and I was sorta of rushing. **

I woke up the next day to the shring sound of my alarm. I hurriedly shut it off.

Right after I was pulled back down. "Five more minutes." Jasper mumbled sleepily?

His lips curled upward feeling my shock and question.

"Your emotions..It's almost real." I smiled at that and snuggled back into him.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school anymore. I wish it was just over. It's rather pointless. I am graduating early due to all my honors classes, but still."

"Your almost done Bella, it'll be here soon enough. "

"Do you think Charlie would like to hang out this friday? Could you ask her when you see her today?"

"Of course darlin'."

The rest of the day turned out as normal, slow and boring until I got home and hung out with the Whitlocks.

It was fun and I was getting to known them as a couple, but I was aching to know Charlotte more.

She was more open now. She really was like me. At some points we even said the same exact thing.

I never had that before, a female that was like me. I didn't get along well with girls.

I was excited about this friday. I didn't know what we were going to do yet, maybe just strolling Port Angeles like I did with Jasper.

I just wanted her away from the boys. I had a question to ask her.

The day came and called in sick to school. I then started picking out my cloths while Jasper rocked in his chair.

Hmm. His chair. Yes he looked better in it then Edward ever did.

The heel of his boot gently rocking him while he read.

He was happy, contentment was rolling off him.

I found my "Normal People Scare Me" shirt and simple grey jeans.

While in the bathroom I examined my blue hair that was fading to a sea-foam color.

I needed to redye it. Maye I'd die it something different.

I was dressed, fed and downstairs when Charlie and Peter popped into the house.

"Ready for bro day emo?" Jasper grinned at him and they disappeared.

I smiled at Charlotte.

"Do you mind if we just go to Port Angelas?"

"Um, could I have a talk with you before hand hon?"

"Of course." I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She timidly joined me.

She was still afraid she scared me.

So sweet.

_Girl crush?_

No!

_Sure, Sure._

I ignored the inner monologue and payed attenion to her.

"I..I've been meaning to say somethings to you about Jasper, I feel you should know more about his state when we found him."

"You found him?"

She nodded. "Alice called us telling us where to look. Of course that conversation went very well." She shook her head bitterly. "I could never stand her, from the moment I saw her. Way to happy, no ones that happy accept maybe clowns and those a creepy fuckers. The little pixie sure danced her way into his heart though. It was easy, he had been used to much, he wanted hope. He wanted something that was good. She did what she wanted, she got a protector and arm candy. Now that she'd found her mate she just threw him away. He lost it hon. He went on a rampage, not killing humans of course, he couldnt let her down anymore. He wasnt stable, Peter got the feeling her was fixin to kill himself. He still got those feels until he came here, to you. We had no idea about you. He didn't tell us till he asked us for our help. But we knew wherever he had went like a bat outta hell was keeping him stable." She looked at me then.

I would stay silent until she finished her tale. I gave her the contiune look and she did.

"The pain that he was in sometimes got so overwhelming he had to throw it out. Maybe not on purpose, maybe he needed a release from the pain, but it sent me a Peter to our knees a couple of times. I didn't understand why he was reacting so harshly. She isn't his mate. Not his true one. I knew that from the beginning, I casually touched the both at the same time not long after I first met her. Nope. He felt strong told her, he a had a strong tie to her. It was returned."

She looked away. " I didnt know till he explained you that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella..."She touched my hand then her eyes got a slightly cast over look. "The bond formed I can feel from merely touching you. It's different that anything I've felt before. Sweet heart your mates. Now he hasn't realised it. I didn't wish to tell you but Peter told me this was the only-"

"Wait." She stopped talking. "Hes...?" I couldn't get the words to form.

"Yes, your mates. You might not know it know since your human, how of a tie strong it is."

"What, how...what does it feel like to be mated to Peter?" That was the question I had wanted to originally ask her.

"It feels like they complete you. Like you've known them forever. Like you can't fathom any life with out them. It dosent have to be romantic. It could even be a sister/brother bond or best friends. Your whatever the one most in need, in pain physical or mental, needs you to be. It's pure instinct. Its...just...love. At its finest moment. I know from the moment I saw Peter. Some people it takes decades." Charlotte sighed and looked at me again, her eyes pleading. "You must understand that it isn't boom bada bing husband. It takes work. It's not magic, it's finding your true love. Your soul mate, but that dosent mean you wont have issues."

I sat there quitly. I dont know how long i pondered this new information she had given me.

Part of me was rejocing.

Jasper! Jasper was my mate.

_Your soulmate_.

Another part of me was worried beyond beleif.

He didnt know this yet.

How long would it take him to realize?

Wait so now you're believing it?

Why wouldn't I?

I need to believe this. I must believe this.

This means i'm not purely insane and crushing on another vampire.

I'd wait.

I'll wait for him.

But I hope it wasn't long.

Wasn't it that the man was waiting on the woman?

I wasn't as nearly calm and a good enough lier to keep it up for very long.

"Ok. Please dont tell him. I want him to find this out. "

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Not exactly, but I had already realised it. And hey, what do I have to loose?"

_What do I have to lose?_

The rest of the day was extremely light-hearted. Nothing of real matter was happening.

Just girls having fun.

It was what I needed.

She knew this. I loved her for it.

That night she dyed my hair black.

I loved it.

So did Jasper.

Over the next days she became my sister.

I deeply loved this girl.

My days were either with Charlotte, everyone, Jasper, or Charlie.

I wanted to spend some time with him before I left.

Before I couldn't seem him again.

I would mourn him, but I was still in his life.

I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

I was processing that these would be my last days with him.

The last weeks of school passed me by quickly.

More so than I though they would be.

Tomorrow was my graduation day.

My last day in Forks, Washington.

My last day as Bella Swan.

I wouldn't come back here again.

I couldn't.

I had to protect Charlie.

I'd have to give him closure of some sort.

Maybe wrecking my poor truck...

_I couldn't think of this now._

I was to happy listening to Jasper read.

He was reading some silly history book he bought, I was never a fan of history, but if Jasper was the teacher I'd suddenly want it as my college major.

He voice could build a pathway to the past, a vivid recall...well besides the times he yelled at the book for being wrong..

I would savor tomorrow. It would simply be the principle giving me my diploma.

Honors classes and advanced ones earned me a nice shorter stay in this hell hole called highschool.

_My mind slowly shut down from all the rapid thoughts processing through my brain. _

I mildly thought that Jasper was doing this, but it was too late.

I succumbed to slumber with my head on Jaspers lower chest, his hand stroking my now ebony locks.


	16. BitterSweet

_~ My body was moving fluidly through the forest. Adrenaline rushing through my veins. I can't run...why am I running so good. I didn't care, I laughed in a carefree manner. I looked down at my pale arms and hands. Dark blue-black veins under the marble white skin. Vampire. I came to a lake. I looked out onto the clear waters to see my father and Billy fishing. I smiled. I was happy Charlie was ok, but suddenly I was there by them. A loud roar came from some where. Suddenly I was at Charlie's throat~_

I screamed when I awoke.

Jasper came bursting through the window. "Shhhhhh darlin'." His arms where around me.

He asked me to tell him about my nightmare. I told him everything.

Jasper promised me so sternly, so surely, that he'd never let me hurt a human.

He told me of his home in the woods of Montana that had no one around for 100's of miles.

He told me how bad of shape it was in, and that I could do anything I wanted to the style of the house.

That I had first pick of rooms.

That I needn't be changed soon, I could wait as long as I wanted.

I didn't want it to be now.

I wanted to wait until I was older.

I was only eighteen. I wanted to have mild respect and at least not be a teen.

I had to get out of bed at some point. I loved Jasper's vivid tales but...

Today was the day.

Receiving my diploma wasn't an extreme big deal. Only my father was there, there was no stage just a lot of good luck and pamphlets for colleges.

I went out to eat with Charlie at his favorite place.

"Bella...are you sure you're going to leave today? I know your set on this and I trust you. I know whatever you do you'll be great at it. Just...wont be the same with out you." My father never talked about thing like this. He got it all out quickly and wasnt making eye contact.

Oh daddy... I would miss him so much.

"Dad, I'll be ok, it's something I need to do. Yes I'm going today. I'll miss you alot, coming to Forks was the best thing I could have done. Even with all the stupid boy issues I've had. I want to find some place of my own, though. I want to see things I haven't before. Live. Then I'll settle down and go to college. Everything will be fine Daddy. Please dont worry about me. I'll be ok no matter what. " He made eye contact with me and nodded.

"I know you'll be ok. Been through just about everything. Your a strong kidd Bells. I checked out your truck today made sure all the levels where up." Just like that it was changed.

I asked him about Tiffany, Embrys mom. He got all wrinkly smiles. It was sweet. I knew he'd be ok then. I felt like I had the best day with my father I had ever had.

Seemed right. Sense I wouldnt be seeing him again...

My misery for this was over shown by how much I needed to protect him.

Thats the only thing that stopped me from holding him and sobbing.

All to quickly I was placing my already packed bags into the back of my truck.

I packed my favorite books, favorite clothing, my music, and my scrapbooks of my life.

Still it was all in about 3 bags and a suitcase for the things that would damage.

Charlie looked a little teary eyed and he was sort of shifting back and forth on the porch.

I launched my self at him and hugged him tightly.

To my surprise he hugged me back just as tight. "I don't know why this feels like a good-bye." He said quietly. So low I didn't think he meant for me to hear.

So I didn't comment.

"I love you Daddy."

"Love you, Bells, always have, always will."

I released him then and stumbled to the truck.

"I'll call you Dad." I waved and smiled at him.

"Call me as soon as your able, not while driving! Be careful! Stop somewhere at night!"

Theres the cop in him.

I climbed into the truck and turned the key, it roared to life in the familiar way.

He was waving at me.

It was the last image I had in my head of him.

I did not look in the review mirror the entire way out of Forks. I did not cry.

Atleast until I saw the good bye sign.

Then I sobbed brokenly, body shaking violently.

Trying to see to drive was a hard thing to do when you're sobbing so hard your eyes are on fire.

I screamed when the hard jump of a vampire hitting the solid truck hit.

The passenger side opened, I was moved away from the steering wheel.

I couldnt stop crying. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face in my hands.

I felt bad that Jasper had to feel this coming from me, but I couldnt help it.

It made me feel helpless.

I promised myself I would get all my tears out now.

So I did.

I cried and cried.

I wailed and my body shook.

Jasper didn't calm me.

I was happy of that.

Maybe he knew I needed to do this.

Thoughts of my father from my earliest to the present were swimming in my mind.

At some point I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to country music playing on the radio. It was dark out. I looked out the window to see a sea of stars.

My eyes hurt, lids puffy from crying.

Jasper was singing to some ancient country song.

Purposly doing it badly.

I knew he could sing, he had a good voice.

I giggled at the absurd voice he was using.

"Here." He handed me a bag of something.

I smelled then.

Ah, drive thru food.

"Peter told me you'd be hungry so I stopped a couple minutes ago."

"Thank you."

"No problem sugar."

"Not just for the food.."

"I know." He said softly.

I ate my cheeseburger and enjoyed the show of Jasper.

He was trying to lift my spirits and was doing a damn good job of it.

I giggled through bites and as belted out the lines of All my Exs Live in Texas.

He made me laugh so much I decided to start singing along when Patsy Cline came on.

I'd never admit it fully, but I liked her music.

Jasper chuckled."Your singing...It's like your bearing your soul...to the world."

"Go bite a skunk Jasper!"

Thus started the beginning of our short road trip to Jasper's house outside of Billings, Montana.


	17. Authors Note Read Previous chap

/watch?v=0zI5TlNy_8s&feature=plcp

youtube dot com of course^

My trailor made for this fic...i did it by my self..first time. check it out! :)

This is a huge authors note because i deleted a chap and it may of effected the last update I did. So please read the chap titled "BitterSweet". Thank you for all your lovely reviews.

I'll post more tomorrow! Have a wonderful weekend/week. Trully love my veiwers :)


	18. Home

Pulling up to Jasper house astounded me.

It wasn't huge like the Cullen house. I slightly expected it to be.

It was a one story cabin as far as I could tell. Perfect logs that looked like they were at least one hundred years old.

I stood outside of it with my jaw slightly open just staring. It was perfect. The yard was run down, the cuirtons in the window looked like they were from the 50s.

He did warn me, but the imperfections made it perfect.

Just like Jasper. I looked at him now, he was smiling and staring at me. I stared back. Pure joy was radiating off of him and his grin was stunning.

"You like it. You actually like it." God he was beautiful. How could he think I wouldnt love it?

"No."

"But your emot-"

"I love it. "

He was suddenly hugging me tightly and forgot about the house completely.

He smelled devine.

Like tobacco, molasses and a hint of whiskey. And just...man.

That scent that only women can explain in the goofy-ness of the dazed minds.

"Welcome home. It's yours now. Ours now." Ours. I liked that word.

Oh monkey fuck! Hes emo Bella!

Alarm came from him then. "Your emotions just disappeared. It's like your not here." He began exaiming me then."Did you do that?"

"I..I dont know." I played dumb. He frowned. Peter came bounding from the house then.

He threw a bucket full of little tiny cut up ...oh jesus what where those. Paper let's say paper. Yes even my mind had to play dumb at this moment.

"Peter!" Jasper roared, Peter took off giggling and Jasper ran after him.

Charlotte was giggling on the porch."You allowed him to do that?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I did, and wow Jaspers kinda stupid at this ain't he?"

I just nodded and walked over to her. "Wanna pick your room? We still have to go shopping, there isn't really...beds..."

"Today?" I groaned.

"It's early, you can nap on the ratty couch he has in there if you dare it, before we go to Billings."

"Naw I'm not tired, but shopping will make me tired." I just then took notice of the four door monster of a black truck parked besides mine. "Who's is that?"

"Peter's, sometimes I think he loves it more than me."I laughed. Oh I could make some comments for that today.

Charlotte and I toured the house, it had four bedrooms one in each corner. Only one bathroom though, but that was okay.

I found my bedroom, the back corner to the right, it had a huge window that looked out the back yard. The back yard, ha. It was a field. The floor was old wood, the kind that didnt have the shiny stuff on it. I liked that. For some odd reason.

There was a bed frame on the floor and ancient desk in the corner. I touched the desk, although it was covered in dust it was beautiful. It was a dark wood and looked like what you imagined Edgar Allen Poe wrote all of his poems at.

I'd keep this.

I only really needed, bookshelves, a dresser and a bed. It didn't have a closet. That I didn't mind at all, I didnt have much clothes.

Charlotte left me staring out my window.

Jasper came in shortly after. "This one?"

I looked back at him and smiled. "Always surprising." He mumbled.

"We going to Billings now?" He nodded.

We got into Peter's truck, Jasper and I in the back seat, I peered forward to see Peter lovingly stroking the dashboard."Do...you want some alone time? Maybe mood music? I have my mp3 player..."

Peter glared at me. "Little lady respect the truck."

"You respect her, at least buy her some gas before you grope her."

And that was enough to press the silently laughing Jasper and Charlotte into howling laughter.

Billings was the largest city in Montana, but it only reached just over one hundred thousand in population. It took us 2 hours driving to get here, I was truly getting sick of the driving, but hey I was bought more fast food.

I screamed for Peter to stop once I saw the little second hand furniture store.

"There?" Peter said.

"Yes, just drop me off."

"I'll go with you." Jasper said.

We got out and went into the calm little store. No one was in there and I mean no-one.

Soon on my little second hand store adventure I found a night stand, and bookcase, all painted a dark purple that had flecks of black on them. Sorta tacky but sorta awesome and I fell in love with them.

"I've only found those things that I can afford, have you found anything?"

"Isabella.."He handed me a two cards then.

One was a black visa card that had the name Isabella M. Whitlock. The other was a state of Montana drivers licence that held the same name along with a current picture of me.

"I ca-"

"Yes you can, your apart of this family now, so its only right that you have your start of money." He sternly said it and pushed acceptance at me.

"Okay..fine. Thank you Jasper...you really di-"

"Yes I did." He interupted again, so I tried a different route.

"I saw a dresser over there, since I have money now I think I'll get it."

"I think theres a bed frame in the back you might like by the way. Also I've found my things as well." He called Peter then and told him to get a uhaul over here.

We paid for everything, had the owners have a fit over us, had the owners sons help load. They we extremely happy for our business.

Charlotte had gotten me a mattress, the bed frame Jasper told me about was black and simple. Almost looked like his except his was natural dark wood. Shopping went well but I was tired.

She had also gotten me the rest of the things I would need, like curtains and bedding.

Peter had told her what colors I would want. Helpful little fucker.

She had even picked up a dark purple paint that I adored and couldn't wait to paint over the nasty little flower wall paper.

I napped leaning on Jasper the entire way home.

With the help of the vampires in the house my room was set up extremely quickly.

Apprently Charlotte had bought all the other things too, she said might as well get it over with and texted me things she liked when we were in town. We basically had the same style to so I loved her choices.

I was placing all the things I had brought with me in their proper 3. It didnt take long, I hadn't brought much.

I was liking my new home.

It was already home to me. I loved my window. I loved my room. I'd paint tomorrow.

I dressed for bed and climbed into my new bed that happened to be a king sized.

Ahhh the room. I was wiggling around in it when Jasper came in chuckling.

"Ready for bed sweet heart?"

"Yes my sweet sleeping pill." Just like the night he first let me lay on his chest he pounced and tickled me.

"Oh really?"

"Stopppppp!" I was giggling madly and flailing my arms. He was tickling my knees, his face close to mine. He was chuckling rather evilly. I dont know what came over me in that moment but it happened. My lips pressed to his, out of instinct of them being so close. He froze his body completely.

I started to panic but it didn't last long. He wonderfully full lips moved slowly against mine. My hand found his hair the other on his back, his arms curled around my waist pulling me close to him. He pulled back from my lips slowly. I took started breathing again.

He stared at me. Trying to find the answer in my eyes.

Please realise.

One of his hands moved from my waist and gently stroked my cheek, then traced my bottom lip. His lips were on mine again and they were hard and urgent.

I moaned rather loudly. He hand cupping my face the other holding me close, I pulled on his hair slightly. He did something I never though he would, his tongue gently licked my lip, asking was entrance, I gasped and he took advantage.

Que the fireworks and dancing. That is new. His tongue exploring my mouth and he groaned.

I decided that was the most sexy thing in the entire world. I made him do that. I moved my tongue with his and tasted him. He tasted like he smelled. Spicy whiskey and sweet molasses. Our kissing came to a gradual slow and he began placing kisses on my neck and collar bone.

He laid his head on my heart holding me gently. I stroked his hair and sighed happily.

This is my image of heaven.

I was weak for him. I thirsted and craved for him to kiss me more but sleep was taking me. Jasper wasn't perfect. He wasn't a saint. He wasn't even really that nice to people he didn't care for. He was strong. He was a warrior. He was tender and sweet. Jasper was mine.

_Little angel go away_

_Come again some other day_

_The devil has my ear today_

_I'll never hear a word you say_

_He promised I would find a little solace_

_And some piece of mind_

_Whatever just as long as I don't feel so_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_I'm so weak and powerless_

_Desperate and Ravenous_

_I'm so weak and powerless_

_over you_

_A Perfect Circle- Weak and Powerless_


	19. Plans For Company

When I awoke I couldn't of been happier.

Did I dream last night?

It felt like a dream, to good to be true, but the slight tenderness of my lips told me it was real.

I felt in the bed for Jasper, he was wasn't there.

I raised up and found him staring out the window, back facing me.

I crawled out of the bed and padded my bare feet to him, my arms snaked around his waist and I just smelled him.

He let out a breath and turned his body in my arms and cupped my face with his hands. "You really felt it didn't you? I thought, I worried all night that I somehow let my power slip, that you were feeling what I was feeling. I dont understand how this happened Isabella..."His thumb rubbed circles on my cheek.

"Jasper...You could of never let your power slip on me, you know how I can shake it off when I want too..and..the fact that...well.." His eyebrows knitted together.

"You can tell me anything darlin'." I knew that already.

"I felt this way towards you for a while now." Complete shock radiated from him. He really was oblivious to my feelings toward him. "I just didn't think it was the right time...that you weren't ready." He kissed me again. It was quick but urgent, and sent me into a mild dazed state.

Course the moment had to be ruined as Peter popped just his head in the door, like the shining. "Awwwwwww! Emo and Petal sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-" The vicious growl the came from Jasper chest made me giggle.

Odd it didn't have the same effect on Peter, he just got the fuck out of there.

I grinned at Jasper, was it wrong that I found his growl sexy?

Our morning kissing session was embarrassingly interrupted by my stomach growling.

I didnt bother to even get dressed as I went to the kitchen, Charlotte apparently had worked extremely hard. "I went shopping for your food in the night!" She chirped brightly.

Jasper was behind me, he face in the curve of my neck, it was a little dizying and disorienting to have him there. He seemed to like it though.

Charlie was grinning widely, she winked at me and left the kitchen skipping happily.

"She was awfully happy."

"Yep." I said shortly.

He may have known he liked me, but did he know I was his mate?

I poured myself cereal and sat on the counter to eat it.

"Wanna help me paint today?" I asked him.

"Of course, I have something to discuss with you though." He leaned against the wall of the kitchen directly in front of me.

"Then get to talking, I'm listening."

"Well, we wont be able to handle the army Victoria's building on our own. I'm going to have to call some of my friends, there not exactly, as civilised as Peter and Charlie or I. Most of them are nomads, I dont even know how many will truly come, if we dont have enough...God I dont fuckin want to but we might have to make the Cullen's aware."

"I dont give a fuck if they eat people, just dont let them eat me. But I do care about the Cullens coming here, more specifically, Fuckward and Pixie."

"Fuckward? "

"Just popped into my head."

"I've always referred to him as mind-raper personally." I giggled and spilled a little milk.

"Did you feel violated when ever he was near?" Now Jasper was chuckling.

"Ok, they'll be a last resort, maybe I can just call Rose and Em. "

"That would be ok, I'm sort of pissed off at Esme and Carlisle anyway. "

"As am I."

"Do you need me to be changed?"

"It would help only if you'd be able to be in control, and at the moment we don't know how much time we have. You would be a weakness if we didn't have enough time. So in my opinion. No. "

I nodded to him, he told me the truth, he didn't edit.

Our day went wonderful, we even had a mild paint war.

I wouldn't help but have a great time with Jasper, I fell asleep yet again in his arms.

JASPERS P.O.V.

I had to protect Bella, every instinct in my body was urging me to close to her, I had to be touching her . When she fell asleep I gave her a high dose of calm, and lethargy.

I had calls to make. First my closest friend besides Peter and Charlotte. Garrett was his name, he had been in every war since his human one, the American Revolution. I didn't know it, but I had once served with him as a human. I met him again in the 20s before Alice. He was great to party with. Party in the bloody way. He had great war stories and I found myself talking with him for hours. I was always found of history.

I dialed the number he most recently called me from. "Jasper! How's it you bastard?" He's friendly voice answered. "I have an issue, I need your help with friend. You up for a little violence?"

"Always." I gave him the short edited version of what was currently happening.

I did this to my next three people I had to call, Randall a friend of Peter and Charlotte's I had met a couple of times, who denied me, but I expected as much sense I hardly knew him. Alistar who was as old as fuck, I had met him even before Garrett, it was not long after I left Maria in the early 1910s. He told us of the Volturri and the laws. We had stayed in contact and I considered him my friend. He was wary of many vampires, but brave in the ways that he liked to teach the young and new to this world. He accepted my plea for help. I thanked him vigorously and gave him our location.

The last...I feared I shouldn't call. The Denali coven, there was only one female I trusted of them, I texted her personal cell phone to get out of hearing range then call me.

A few minutes later my phone was being called. I didn't bother saying hello. "Yes Jasper? It's been to long!" Kate said rather moodily into the phone. "Kate, I know It's been much to long, but I need your help and I dont think I can trust the rest of your family to keep this a secret. Is there anyway you can get away from them and come to Montana?"

"Well you get to the point. "

"I dont have time, I'm sorry but I'll have to explain once your here."

"How do you know I'm coming?"

"Because."

She laughed. "Okay, I'll be there within two days, I'll tell them I'm off searching for a mate or something."

I laughed then. "Good, you'll be here earlier than the others."

"Others?"

"I need alot of help for this and you'll know why once your here."

"See ya Jasper." Click.

I loved Kate like a sister, she was wickedly funny and had an amazing power. The girl was a walking taser. Can't get better than that. Plus she was a great fighter. As were Alistar and Garrett. We had better chances now.

I went back to my Isabella, and held her closely to me. I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

_Never. _


	20. Ace

When I awoke Jasper told me of who was coming.

He told me of there back stories and I was little worried if we'd get along.

Kate, from the Denali's was my biggest fear.

One reason was she'll be here very soon, the other is she's too close to the Cullens.

Jasper assured me she doesn't really like them, not as much as her sisters. She finds Tanya's gooy-ness for Edward disgusting so she tends to stay away. Tanya is also best friends with Alice and Rosalie. Kate hates Alice and her perky-ness.

Lastly...shes a girl. Working vampire lady parts and more than likely beautiful. I know Jasper wouldn't...but where we even boyfriend and girlfriend, to him? That doesn't even sound right to think.

Boyfriend?

For Jasper? It needs something more permanent.

I had to ask him. I was now drawing at my desk, I jumped up and ran to Jasper's room with was the one closest to mine.

I peeked my head in, I hadn't been in here yet.

Jasper had recently had his things, that were in storage moved to here.

I was shocked by the site. Bookshelves made the walls near invisible, there was a desk too, his bed was against the wall by the door.

The entire color scheme was natural woods, and the walls where a creamy beige/light brown.

Where the walls weren't covered in bookshelves that were lined with books, there were posters.

AC/DC, Guns'n'Roses, Johnny Cash, Posion, Rolling Stones, and several other playbills.

Original playbills!

"Flies will get in ya know."

"Huh?"

"Your mouth, you should close it."

"Oh! Sorry it's just are those originals?" I said as I walked into his room fully.

"Yes, most of them were seen with Peter and Charlie when I saw them we always had good times. Alice only met them once, she said she never wanted to see them again. Charlotte was very...volitile to her. Made it worse when I couldn't stop laughing."

I giggled. "I wish I could have seen at least one of them."

"I wish you could have too. We would have had such a blast. Hey do you wanna get out of here today? Um...Peter and Charlotte keep being..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Eww."

"Yeah, imagine feeling it annnnd hearing it."

"Ewwwww."

"Exactly. Come on, we can explore Billings some more. Take you out to eat maybe. If you want." He smiled at me.

"Like a date?" I asked suddenly remembering my purpose for exploring his room.

"Yeah." He looked desperately nervous.

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"I hope that isn't your only word today."

He chuckled.

I skipped from his room and into mine to get better dressed.

By better dressed I meant not ratty sweats.

Nice dark jeans, blank tank that had a lace back and a grey and black flannel I stolen from Jasper. I wore my favorite black lace up boots thats had only slight heel.

I skipped a coat. Montana was chilly, but not as cold as Forks could get.

"Ready?" Jasper asked from behind the door.

I opened it and walked out."Born ready."

We took Peter's truck much to his dismay, but that earned a loud hit from Charlotte.

We walked around the more close together areas and found a dinner that looked ok to eat at. We sat in that back I ordered a burger and fries while Jasper said his stomach hurt to the flirty waitress.

I grinned once she was gone."Dont think they have any O neg?"

"Naw, they might have that but I prefer AB positive."

My blood type. He grinned wickedly at me.

We chatted lightly about maybe him having the waitress for lunch or seeing if they have in live chickens until my food came perfectly timed with me asking-"Am I your girlfriend?" I blurted it out without really thinking.

She left my plate and hurried off.

"Do you want to be?"

"Do you want me to be?

"Yes, very much so. I can't really explain it either, it's just...there now. Ever sense you kissed me...You've been my best friend since the moment I came back, but I never wanted to ruin that."

"We can't ruin that. It wont happen, I promise. I'll always be here for you cowboy."

"Cowboy?"

"Yes, I've tried to think of a nickname. I dont think I like that one though. I'll let you know once I find a better one."

He chuckled happily, our moment of seriousness was over and we were back into our strange dark humour and easy flow of conversation.

After my late lunch we went out to see a movie.

The movie proved to be terrible but it was incredibly fun to make fun of it. Although we did get yelled at by a person because apparently they thought it was actually good.

It was night when we were driving home, I pushed up the center front seat that could be used as an arm rest (incredibly cool) and moved close to Jasper. My head was on his shoulder.

Jasper hit the brakes hard.

I was in complete panic mode. "Whats wrong? Is there something out there? " He got out of the car slowly.

"Don't get out of the car! Thats what the person in the damn movie did and he got killed!"

"Vampire Bella. And it ain't nothing dangerous. Come here." He hooked a finger in a come hither way and slid out the driver's side.

In the middle of the road was a dog. A scrawny young dog.

"Ohhh." I came closer to it and it looked scarred. I got on my knees and beckoned for it to come closer.

"Careful Bella, it may try to nip you."

"Oh please it's a baby, come here sweetie." I whistled and called it sweet things. It slowly etched closer, Jasper got down by me.

"Come here boy, it's ok." I could feel he was calm but I didn't think he was using his gift.

"Your not using you gift?" I whispered.

"Knowing you, you'll want it, I dont want it if it fears me." He said just low enough for me to hear.

I reached my hand out slowly. The dog sniffed my hand then poked it with his nose. It got really close then and began licking my face. "Awwww." I petted his ears and rubbed his body, which desperately needed food.

Jasper gently petted his ears only once and the dog switched from attacking my face to his.

"Well aren't you a good little boy?" He was chuckling and petting it lovingly.

"We should go back to Billings and take him to the vet, we're not far. He needs food anyway."

"Good idea. Peter is gonna take my arm off for letting him in the truck."

"He can deal with me." I said with venom in my voice. Jasper grinned.

After our trip to the vet we came back with one hundred dollars less and a doggy that we have yet to name.

The vet gave us flea stuff and gave the dog his shots which he didn't like that much at all. We bought the food there as well so we didnt have to go anywhere else tonight.

When we got home we took him straight to the bathroom, he reeked and was muddy.

We were completely soaked after that adventure. We both were sitting across from each other the dog between us shaking it's coat dry. Both laughing and hiding our faces.

"He needs a name." I said.

Jasper began drying him with the towel. That's when we both noticed the little black shape on his chest. He was a beautiful German Shepard, not full maybe part rotweiler, he needed alot of weight, he was also only around 7-8 months.

At the same time we said "Ace."

He had a name then. We grinned at each other, Peter choose this moment to burst in the door.

"Why does it smell like-" He cut off as Ace starting Barking and growling at him.

"No! Ace!" I grabbed for him.

"Down." Jasper commanded and he cooled his engines instantly, sat down and stared at him. "Good boyyy!" He loved him up and rubbing his back with the towel some more."Smart boy.." I could see the wheels turning in his head of how much he could teach him.

I grinned hugely.

"Ok..did I really just get scarred the fuck out of by a little mutt?"

"Don't call him that!" I hated when people called mixed dogs that.

Charlie was in the door. "You got a dog?"

"He was in the middle of the road on our way back."

"He's staying. And Peter?" Jasper said calmly. Too calmly.

"Yes bro?"

"Don't call him a mutt ever again. His name is Ace." His voice was just slightly lethal.

"Jesus! You guys are together for 2 days and already have a kid."

My eyes went huge and Peter disappeared and Charlotte giggled off.

That night after he wolfed down two bowls of dog food, Ace slept between Jasper and I on the bed.

He snored. It was adorable.

Jasper was my boyfriend...we had a dog..I felt like Jasper was close to realizing what we were. Maybe..maybe I could ask Peter to talk to him. He just wasn't putting the pieces together.


	21. Finnally

Title finnaly

When I awoke the next morning Jasper was on the floor with Ace. I grinned down at them.

"Good Mornin' beuatiful Bella." He flashed up and kissed me roughly but some how still sweet.

I pulled up closer to me, and he let me, not like I could pull him down by myself. Then I suddenly realised I just woke up.

Jasper moved off me alarmed as I ran to the bathroom. "Morning breath!"

His chuckles echoed through the house.

I decided to just go ahead and take a shower, attempting to wash away all the embarrassment. As I lathered my hair in grape smelling shampoo a horrible thought popped into my head.

I had no cloths.

Fuck my life!

After I finished up I wrapped the huge white fluffy towel around me.

Well atleast it was large, my room was closest to the bathroom as well.

I fast walked to my room, closed my door a leaned against.

Safe.

I opened my closed eyes to see Jasper staring at me still on the floor. Mouth hanging open.

His eyes were dark, not just dark pitch-black. He got up slowly , and in a predator to prey way walked to me.

I shivered. He leaned forward and pressed his icy lips to my hot slightly wet ones. His hand moved behind me, opened the door making me stumble slightly and flashed out of the room.

The closed loudly behind him since I was still supporting my weight against it. I slid down the door and tried to calm my self.

I thought for a second, that things were going to get a hell of a lot me serious.

Not that I would mind, but Edward always told me it was dangerous to be...sexual... with a human. Intercourse was off the table with Edward. I snickered. Intercourse. He actually called it that.

I being my very much virgin self, tried often. I was thankful now, that I hadn't given it to him.

I want to be with Jasper, but not now. I'm not ready. Everythings moved so fast, in a span of a little over 3 weeks my entire life has changed. I have yet to call my Dad during this. My truck has disappeared though, I had a feeling they just didnt want to tell me yet.

Ace started licking my face then. "Hey boy." I scratched his ears and got up to get dressed.

While getting dressed I thought about our new house guest that would be showing up sometime today. I zipped up my dark green fleece sweater, and called Ace to go outside with me, bringing the tennis ball Jasper gave him.

The back had a small porch that had steps to lead out into the back yard. I sat down there and taunted Ace with the ball before throwing it the best I could. He took off like a bullet. He really was a fast learner. He listened to anything Jasper told him today. He just loved to kiss and tackle me.

He brought back the ball faithfully but he had a little issue letting go. "Let go Ace." Drop. The ball plopped from his mouth. Wow. Does he listen to anything you tell him? I never had a dog before. Mom was allergic.

I contained to throw the ball for him, I wasn't hungry this morning I was to busy worrying about things. From Jasper and I to the impending sense of doom. It all came down to one method that would help for everything. Turn me.

I wanted to be a vampire, I wanted the speed, I wanted to strength, I wanted to live forever, I wanted to truly be a part of the Whitlocks, I wanted to protect Jasper. I wanted to make sure he would be okay in this upcoming battle.

Screw being older, that was just a cop out for me being a chicken. I feared the bloodlust, I feared not being able to have control over myself. I could do it. I know I could.

I was Charlie Swan's daughter. I was the girl who punched werewolves in the face. I was the girl who ran with vampires.

Bout time I became one.

I sensed Jasper and Peter walking out of the tree line then. I looked at them to confirm then looked away quickly and played with Ace once again.

I was embarrassed for showing my emotions so much to him. He clearly couldn't be with me like this. That's why he left.

Or maybe he didn't want you that way.

No! He wanted me..his eyes. It was hunger..I felt it from him, he tried to hide it, but it was there. I didnt know why I could feel what he was feeling. Maybe I should mention it.

"Hello." Jaspers deep voice said. I felt him more that saw him sit besides me. My shaggy hair was in my face, my bangs had gotten long. My hair always grew so fast. I liked it like this. Just above the shoulders and straight, glossy black that was choppy in lengths.

Except it wasn't straight today. Was to worried to care.

I sighed and wondered if he was going to say anything else.

JASPERS POV

I ran from the house, I kept running I didnt stop until Peter tackled me in the deep mountain woods of Montana. I was going to fuck her. Not make love sweetly like I wanted out first time to be. At that moment I was so close to throwing her on the bed and tearing that towel to shreds. This uncontrollable need to claim her ran through my frozen veins like fire. Except it didn't hurt like the fire of burning, it ached. I ached to have her close to me. That close to me.

"Cool your engines man! " Peter said breathlessly.

"I had to get out there! Tiny fucking towel around her Pete! Soaking wet! But still! What the flying fuck is wrong with me!? I wasn't going to stop!"

"But you did."

"To close Peter, she isn't ready for that. I wouldn't of been gentle either. Fuck I could have really hurt her. "

"You can't hurt Petal. You never will bro." He clasped a hand on my shoulder. "It's strong aint it? That feeling to claim her. Ah I remember with Charlotte it was horrible, and we had to keep it quite. I didn't want anyone else but her, I couldn't let anyone go near her. You know what I was like. You know what it's like."

"Your mates with Charlotte, though."

"I'm mates with Charlotte." He gave me the are you retarded look. I frowned. What was he saying? Criptic bastard.

He did a face palm and dramatically fell to the forest floor. "What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Your so fucking emo and all that shit but you can't realise your own emotions. It's fucked up bro. Alice and Maria sure fucked you up good. I thought you were better, that me and Char helped a little, but we haven't, have we? Bro if I have to spell it out I will, but I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

My own emotions?

Mates with Charlotte.

That feeling to claim her.

Protective.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT HOLLY! "My hands went to my hair that was now getting maybe a little too long." I'm an idiot aren't i?"

"Yes, yes you are. "

"Does she know? She can't know. How would she."

"She knows. "

"WHAaaaat?

"Charlotte. They talk, but as far as Char told me Bella was already havin feels' bout ya. Took it way to calmly. "

"Why hasn't she said anything to me?" Why? Why wouldn't she tell me.

"She wanted you to love her for her. Not because she's your mate. She didn't tell Char that, but I just know."

I thought that over trying to remain calm.

"You know, you and her should start paying me and Char for your therapy sessions."

"Fuck off bro."

I got up and he followed me. "I'll tell her tonight, after Kate and her are introduced."

"OH! Char told me thats shes a little worried about Kate."

"Charlotte has no reason to be-"

"Not Charlotte, Petal, shes worried about her being here."

"Why? I told her she wont hurt her."

"Single female bro. "

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Shes worried about me leaving her for someone esle?"

"And that you dont wanna get jiggy with it. Not told, but one of those just knows."

I was silent the rest of the way home.

I walked up to her she was seemingly on the outside content, but on the inside it was like she came to some revaluation.

"Hello." I said simply and sat beside her. I admired her, for the first time since finally knowing she was my mate. This girl I had stared at from across the room for a year. Wondering why she dosen't fear me and why she stares back at times. The girl that instantly became my best friend and sole person I could confide in.

God she was beautiful. The true essence of woman. Strong, fierce and fiery. Her black hair that was getting longer looked great on her. It was messy curls at the moment. Her ivory face was clear of any imperfections and had no makeup at this time. So perfect.

I moved my hand to her hair and moved it from her face, she turned her cheek into my palm. I stared at her lips and projected what I was feeling at her. She gasped slightly, I took that moment to kiss her, and to kiss her fully. She tasted so wonderful. I didn't thirst for her blood anymore. Not after tasting her hot little mouth. She moaned and it was the best sound I had ever heard.

Just at this moment of course I heard Kate approaching. I released her mouth and kissed her lightly once more. "I hear Kate." I grabbed her hand and held it gently.

"Ace!" She called, he came bounding forward. "Go to our room and stay." He looked at me as if to ask should I?

"Go on boy." He jogged his way into the house and I followed his footsteps with my ears until I heard him make it to our room, and jump on the bed. Our room?

"Our room?" I asked grinning ear to ear.

She blushed crimson and smiled at me.

"So this is what you wouldn't tell me?" Kate said suddenly. Damn I could loose track of time staring at her.

"Yes, I couldn't have the Cullens know she was here. "

She looked confused. And then to my shock, Bella started telling her story. I chimed in when needed but patiently waited until she was finished before I told her of the newborns that were now after her. Once we were completely finished Kate grinned a little evilly.

"Why would they leave you? I can't understand why they'd leave you." She sat down on the ground cross legged. "I'm Katrina, or Kate by the way."

"I wasn't Edward's. " She glanced at me, then quickly looked back to Kate."Isabella, or Bella."

"He couldn't read your mind?"

"She can block me too. And I have this feelin' Alice can't see'er anymore." Bella looked a little shocked at the last part. "Alice is a bitch, but she would have seen Laurent."

Kate held out her hand for Bella. No. No. A growl erupted from my chest before I could stop it. "I'll put it on low Jasper!"

"Taiser right?" Isabella said with a grin. She held out her hand without a trace of fear. Kate grasped it and nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"Hmmm..."She looked thoughtful and something was brewing in her head."You said she can't protect herself but what about others?" She let go of her hand and grabbed my arm.

I groaned in the bad way and attempted to remain still.

"STOPPPPPPPP!" Bella screamed a blood curdling scream and grabbed my other arm. The pain ended instantly. Kate hadn't stopped, she still had that look, and I could feel a tickle. Bella was completely focused and staring at her hand. Her eyes had a far away look it reminded me of the look Alice had during a vision.

She was shielding me as well. Kate let go and smiled largely. "You did it." I said in complete shock. "You did it." Pride full in my voice this time. I kissed her then and she kissed me back giggling.

"I HAVE A SUPER POWER!" She jumped up and danced up to the porch where Peter and Char was.

"What could we call you?" Peter said thoughtfully.

"Hmm..."She tapped her chin with her finger. I took her outfit in then. New purchase. Bright blue pants and a black shirt under her green sweater. " All I know is, I want a cape."

Peter chuckled and Charlie giggled.

"OH! By the way, we have a dog, dont eat him." Bella said before she called out, "ACE!"

His clumsy awkward puppy legs ran through the house and tackled Bella to the floor of the porch where she hugged him nearly to death. All he did was lick her and wag his tale violently. The dogs love her was strong. The thing even loved me. It didn't care for Peter and Charlotte much. They didn't like him. He knew that.

"Eww. Jasper you've changed."

"Naw, he's showing you the real him." Bella said through giggles.

"Don't know how you could do that to that damn beast, but hey you did just kiss Jasper, thats pretty foul. " Bella glared at Peter and as if she could really do anything he actually got afraid.

"Your really afraid?" I said between my laughter.

"Man! The tiny thing is going to get a bic!"

Bella's evil grin confirmed and sent all of us into howling laughter.

That began a very good evening, Bella and Kate got to know eachother more. They liked eachother. Looked like we had three girls now. I would have loved if Kate stayed permanently.

Later that night we were back in our room. I decided I was going to turn my room into a study, we only needed this bed, I'd move her books to the study and move my cloths here.

But now I needed to tell her what I had learned today. At the moment she was at her desk, Ace at her feet, while she drew. I moved behind her and kissed her neck. "You've been hiding something from me."

"You know dont you? When you walked up today...I felt what you sent me and how you were feeling."

"We're mates." I stated and looked into her eyes in awe of her. Still surprising me. Sometimes I thought she'd have a gift like Peters, but with todays experiment she was definatly a shield. She just observed and learned.

She smiled so widely, her emotions were a heavenly mix of joy, love, contentment and release. She'd been waiting for me to learn this. I kept her waiting and for that I was deeply sorry. Suddenly her lips were on mine and I got lost in her. We got carried away on the bed for a bit, but didn't cross that line. I tried to make her know she was wanted, I was to chicken to bring that conversation up tonight. I to embarrassed from earlier.


	22. Turning Point

**Authors note: 100 reviews! Woot woot.**

Bella P.O.V.

More people would be arriving today, I wondered if they'd go just as good as Kate did. I was now eating breakfast, on the porch, watching Jasper play with Ace.

Well more train him.

That dog was the smartest little thing. I guess he had to be, he hung out with vampires and a silly human. He had to learn quick.

I think it was fate that brought us to him. He fit in great, even Peter had forgave him for "reeking up his baby".

He was trying, Ace wasnt. He liked Jasper and I. Not so much anyone else. He was scared of them.

Garrett would be arriving today. He knew Jasper from when he was human.

I wish I had. I wish I could see a sun kissed, sweaty human Jasper working in the field... Maybe my fantasies of him as a cowboy were getting a little carried away.

More to the point, a human Jasper that I could have a human life with.

Growing old together.

Children.

I smiled as I thought of my belly growing with his child. What they would look like. I would want a boy. That looked just like him.

I wondered then what Jaspers human eye color was.

I'd have to ask him, because that's the closest I'd get to having anything human about him. I was sad slightly that I couldn't have a child, but my life with Jasper as a vampire would be worth it.

Besides, we had Ace. We could get other dogs, too.

Ace's loud growls and barking brought me out of my day-dream. He was staring into the forest.

"Ace, get in your room." Jasper sad calmly. Ace obeyed with a wine, a desperate look, and hand lick before running inside.

I stood and Jasper was at my side, taking his hand in mine.

"Garrett." He stated. He came out of the tree line running a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair. He had a shaggy beard that matched, chains on her dark jeans, long black duster jacket and what looked like an army back.

He was ruggedly handsome. Complete bad boy. I was beginning to think all the people that hung around Jasper were badasses.

Because this dude sure looked it. Everyone was around us now, I took a moment to observe their attire. Peter dressed similarly to Jasper, dark clothes that were always dirty. Charlotte wore pretty pin-up girl like clothes, mostly black and red. Kate was dressed darkly, expensive and sexy. All of the clothing was a striking contrast with their skin.

While I was wearing black shorts over the stripped black and grey tights that were Charlie's, and a baggy AC/DC shirt.

Nothing the Cullens would ever wear, not pretty pastel colors that looked like they walked off the runway.

He was in front of us now. "Jasper!" The men grasped hands and smiled at each other. "It's been to long, friend."

"Yes, yes it has. Garrett let me introduce you to my mate, Isabella." He looked down at me then, grinning.

"Mate? My, my, my." With a sweep of his coat and arm he bowed to me. "It's a pleasure meeting the mate of the Major, the god of war. " He held out his hand and I felt silly but I put my hand in his.

His cold lips kissed it. I giggled slightly. He was charming. The low, so low I almost didn't notice, warned him enough for him to lift his hands in surrender. "All yours my friend. " He nodded appecaticely."You did well. beautiful girl Jasper, she suits you well."

"Thank you Garrett, you know Peter and Charlotte, but this is Kate. She's a part of the Denali coven."

"Ah. Yes I've heard of you. They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." He grinned at her.

"Anyone who touches me goes down like a human being tasered. For as long as I like."

"Try me?'

She cocked an eyebrow. Garrett took off his jacket and put in on the railing of the porch, and bounced off it, landing in the yard.

She followed him, her heels clicking on the wood. She was calm, she calming almost seductive walked around him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

She moved closer to him and grabbed his for arms and pulled her to him. Bolts of lightning seemed to shoot from her fingers, he didn't scream, he winced and stared into her eyes, before they traveled to her lips.

Dayum.

I giggled with Charlotte.

"Well, looks like they're gonna get along well." Peter said crossing his arms.

It was the evening before our next guest was due to arrive.

Garrett was extremely witty. He loved to tell me stories, I loved to listen, Jasper loved to distract me by laying his head over my heart or kissing my back or neck.

Ace lay at my feet while we sat on the couch, by we I mean Jasper and I. Peter and Char sat in the big chair. Charlotte was in his lap. Kate sat on the love seat with Garrett listening raptly to his tales.

They would be a _perfect_ couple.

"Alistar is coming in 5-10 minutes y'all." Peter said.

"Alistar? Really? That creeper? I mean his all wisodomly and all but he's creepy. Isn't he as old as dirt its self?" Garrett chimed in.

"I am over two hundred years older than him, boy." Kate said a hint of menace in her voice.

Oooops.

His eyes went large. "It brings me sorrow that my words were so foolish, my queen." He said in a mocking, silly tone.

She kicked him off the love seat.

Awww.

Violence is love!

At least that's what I'm learning from Petey and Charlie.

Unlike Garrett's appearance, Alistar knocked.

We all got up, I told Ace to go upstairs, and Jasper moved me slightly behind him.

Alistar was a pale gold blonde, long and it fell in his face, like Garrett he had facial hair. Sort of like Jasper as well.

Jasper had adapted a trimed jaw line beard, gotee and slight mustache that was just fucking sexy.

Alistar's was a little longer and messier.

"Alistar, welcome and thank you for helping me protect my mate." Jasper greeted.

Alistar wore leather pants, a heavy jacket and leather satchel. Nomad wear apparently.

"Your mate? " He peered behind Jasper, I moved from behind him to in front of him and offered my hand.

I wasnt afraid, he needn't protect me in such a caveman way.

A slow smile appeared on Alistar's face for my act of courage. He shook it softly and did a small bow as he took in my appearance. "Lovely." He said to Jasper.

"I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella if you wish."

"It's wonderful gracing you presence Isabella, human mate of Jasper. Tell me Jasper, when do you plan on turning her." I looked at Jasper then.

"Whenever she chooses." This was my moment.

"I've meant to talk to you about that." I said. "Peter, do you have any idea when Victoria is coming?"

"From my feelings, she realised you're in the company of Jasper. She's going to make more, at the moment she only has five. I would estimate at the least a month and a half. Max if she's smart at all three to four. " A month in a half...

"Would that be enough time." I was saying all of this staring straight into his eyes.

"If my feelings are correct, you'll be very different from normal newborns."

"Meaning?" Jasper said.

"Meaning she's gonna be different. I dont know anything else."

Alistar was leaning against the wall. "She has extensive earlier knowledge. That will make a huge difference."

"And with the guidance fo the Major and company she should have no issue being ready."

"Are you sure?" Jasper said softly.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't Jasper."

"I know, "His hand cupped my cheek."I dont know if I'll be able to turn you."

"You can." Peter said."You will, so don't say anything else about it, because dude, you'd murder anyone who tried to bite her."

Jasper grinned that sinful grin."True."

"We'll all leave tonight, we can show you the hunting areas if you want Alistar."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Why wait if you want it?" Jasper asked.

"I thought it'd be harder to convince."

"I'm not mind-raper Isa."

"Isa?" I said confused.

"You said I could call you anything, I decided I wanted a name for you. Got a problem with it?" He said with a cross of his arms.

I giggled and shook my head no, thinking back to our first letters of contact.

"Ohkaaay we're leaving. "

They all flashed out of the house in vampire speed.

I suddenly got nervous as I walked into our room, Jasper kicked the dog out into the living room.

I sat on the bed my feet hanging off of it.

Jasper kneeled in front of me. "Anything you wanted to do as a human? We got booze if you want to get drunk, I can get drugs if you want to try that, hmmm..." He trailed off tapped his chin.

I giggled.

"Got drunk at thirteen with a friend from Phoenix. Smoked pot with Jacob."

He gasped."Isabella." He clucked his tongue."Bad bad girl."

"Ha. Not that bad." I leaned back on the bed with a huff. "I'ma die a virgin." I said it in a joking tone to try to make it easier to say.

"You're a virgin?" I got on my elbows to see his reaction.

Disbelief colored his features.

"There was no one before Edward, and he was a prude. No one after either, not that Jacob didn't try. "

"I...you've done..." He couldn't seem to find his words.

"The farthest I've gone is with you." I said shyly, leaning back down.

Jasper crawled onto the bed above me then. He kissed the hollow of my throat slowly and softly.

"Isabella, my Isa, my mate, can I be your first?"

"You can be with me? While I'm a human?"

"Of course darlin', I can touch you,"He traced a finger over my jaw line,"I can kiss you, " He kissed above my pulse point. "I can surely make love to you."

My breathing was getting heavier. I was calm, I wasn't nervous. I wanted this.

He wanted _me. _

"So my Isa, can I? It would be the greatest gift."

"Yes."

His lips were on mine as soon as I uttered the small word.

The burning desire ignited.

Loving hands caressed my body in a way they never did, without restrictions, without worry of crossing a line.

His shirt was shed, I was on top of him. He looked nervous in the soft light of the night lamp and moon.

I traced the scars along his neck, they were the worst there. I kissed them, I licked him. He tasted divine. I contuined to flutter his chest with kisses. His hand in my hair the other on the small of my back, moving under my shirt.

He pulled it up slightly, I leaned back I took it off for him. He sat up, his hands tracing my sides and stomach.

He kissed my neck as he removed my simple black bra.

He touched were no one had touched before, he made me feel like no one else had ever had.

His mouth between my legs made my have my very first orgasm. God what the man could do down there.

_He didn't need to breathe. _

He made love to me tenderly, and gently. Making sure the pain was minimal.

The pain of him being inside for the first time was shocking. It made me gasp and tear slightly. He didn't move until I adjusted and when he did it was slow, he treated me as if I was the most fragile thing in the world. At the same time, he was rough and needy.

He made me scream his name that night, from the pleasure and pain of my first time.

The sound and the feel of his release nearly made me go over the edge again. So sexy, so beautiful, so perfect.

We fit together like a key and a lock. Like two parts of a puzzle. We were both trying to calm our breathing, he layed on top of me, still inside of me. His face in my neck, my hand in his hair the other on his back, where I had tried to grasp moments ago.

"Bite me now Jasper. I want this to be the last thing I remember."

"I love you, my Isa, my life." He whispered it softly, right before his razor like teeth cut into my neck.

Just like that they were gone. The burning didn't start right away, it started by the time he was biting my wrists, my ankles, my thighs.

It ran through my veins like a wildfire in a dry summer.

Much different from the fire from earlier.

I screamed a sharp high pitch scream.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry baby." Jasper repeated over and over.

I ground my teeth together, I willed my joints to lock in place.

I would not scream.

I would not move.

It would hurt him.

And that was my mantra.

_Your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips  
Over over again, like my only prayer  
Come on tell me boy_

I got a burning desire for you, baby  
I got a burning desire

Lana del Ray- Burning Desire


	23. Newborn

While I burned I blocked myself off from Jasper completely.

I zoned into my own little world.

I thought of my human family, my human friends.

_Charlie holding my hand making sure I didn't fall._

_Renee attempting to make dinner and spilling tomato sauce all over her._

_Fishing on the lake with a tiny Jake, a walking Billy, the twins, Sarah still alive and my father's laughter. _

_The time my mother wanted to try kick boxing and got thrown across the room while I took the instructor down._

_My mother laugh lines and red hair. _

_My fathers silence, love, and gentle care._

Oh god make it stop, please take the pain away. I can't do this. It hurts to bad! Pleassse! Someone just end it!

_Seeing the Cullens across the large room. _

_Emmett and video games._

_Carlisle and books._

_Esme and flowers._

_Jasper._

The pain increased in my chest. It felt as if lava was being poored onto me.

_Jasper and silent stares. _

_"I can feel what your feeling now - and you are worth it."_

_"Our only fear is losing you."_

_"I was born Jasper Monroe Whitlock in 1842, in a little town outside of Houston, Texas. I had three sisters and a younger brother. I dont remember their names anymore. My father owned a plantation, he earned it not inherited. We had slaves but they were paid well and we didnt have many. I still thought it was the right thing to do in joining the war. I was young when I joined. My mama didn't want me too. She begged me not too. My father was proud of me though..."_

My thoughts consisted of Jasper from that point on.

Making sure I had each one of my memories of him.

_"I love you, my Isa, my life." _

Slowly, I started to recognize my surroundings.

I heard voices. I heard some saying it would be over soon.

Peter.

That was Peter.

_Oh jesus was I dressed?_

Stabbing pain, fire licked violently in my head then, I almost gave up on my vow of silence and screamed.

"She's not letting me feel her, I can't take any of it away."

_**Jasper.**_

My inner voice purred.

I listened over the pain.

"Talented."

Slightly familar.

Alistar perhaps?

I smelled the air. Everything was intense, levels of scent, so powerfully so many. It was over whelming.

Dark, spicy, strong, musky.

Whiskey, tobacco, molasses.

My Jasper.

I focused on his scent so I would be calm.

Someone was touching my face.

Cool cloth, wet.

"It's almost over my sweet sister."

Charlie...

I loved her. My sister, my bestfriend.

"Yes Petal, very soon the fire will stop."

Peter, my brother in-law, my big brother.

"Can she hear us?"

Female...

_"Kate or Katrina."_

"Yes." Peter said.

"Look at her, immortality suits her."

_Silly bow, a cold kiss to the hand, war stories. _

Garrett.

"She was always beautiful." Jasper said.

It suits me?

I wonder what I look like...

I'd have red eyes at first.

I was frightened to look at myself.

"We'll have to show her!" Kate said happily.

"She won't want that, she needs to hunt anyway." Charlotte said.

"Why did you dress her like that Charlotte?"

"What? Shes going to be hunting, she'll ruin any cloths I put her in, she'd like this. I believe I know her just a little bit." Her voice was scary.

I giggled on the inside and tried to smile outwardly.

I heard Jasper chuckle.

"She can hear." A hand was on my cheek. "Why wont you let me in darlin? I could make it go away a little."

I frowned.

He'd feel the pain.

He's already felt it, I could handle it on my own.

"Her hearts about to-"

I let loose a banshee shriek then, my back coming from the bed and arching at an awkward angle.

My heart was pounding in my ears, the fire had slowly receded from my limbs and gathered there.

With each beat the fire got worse and worse.

Jasper was trying to calm me but I couldn't stop.

_The pain was too intense._

Then it stopped.

"Oh.." I trailed off and sunk back into the bed.

The beating was gone, my heart no longer beat.

It was over.

I took a moment before I opened my eyes to just not feel pain.

"Open those eyes for me Isa."

My eye lids flashed open, the first thing I saw was Jasper.

My hand found way to his face, my fingers trailed down his jaw.

He was cold anymore.

I sighed. It felt unnatural to do that.

I didn't need to breathe anymore.

This fallen angel's face smiled a stunning smile.

Lips..

Full dark lips.

Suddenly mine was on his.

Oh...

He really was holding back.

I heard coughing then.

"Save it for later. Jesus, I don't need that peep-show in my memory."

I broke away from him embarrassed then. Jasper chuckled.

I looked towards them.

_Scars._

_Large._

_To many. _

_Dangerous._

My body flew across the room and hit the wall cracking it slightly.

A snarl escaped my lips and I alarmed myself.

I tried to calm myself but my breathing was rapid, I couldn't stop growling.

I looked at Jasper, he was still on the bed staring.

_To far away. _

_To close to danger!_

_He isn't safe. _

Just like that my body flew in front of his and sunk down into a crouch.

"Isa, calm darlin' they aint a danger to you, or myself."

I knew this, my rational mind knew this.

But my predator fight or flight instinct had kicked in.

I looked at them then, closer, past the scars.

Blonde, bouncy hair, red eyes, _sister. _

Pale blonde, long hair, kind eyes. _Peter._

_With each face I recognized I slowly rose from my crouch._

Pale silvery hair, yellow eyes. _Kate. _

Wicked smile, dark hair and scruffy face. _Garrett. _

Dirty blonde, leather, extremely pale. _Alistar_.

My growls had completely stopped, I was standing normal.

"I need to get out of here Jasper."

Every thing in my body was telling me to attack.

Not run.

Attack.

"Of course." I heard something open.

His hand found mine, he pulled gently, I bolted, I didn't even look but I registered that it was my window I jumped through.

We ran hand and hand until he let got and went faster than me chuckling.

I pushed my self faster, harder, and I went flying forward past him.

I laughed.

I genuinely laughed.

It felt _wonderful_.

I could see anything, I couldn't trip.

The cloths Charlie put me in I appreciated.

Sports bra and yoga pants, the material itched slightly. Unnatural against my sensitive skin.

I felt free still.

Free and happy. More happy than I had ever felt.

I came to a lake, I stopped and waited. Jasper was far behind me.

I looked at myself in the reflection of the clear water.

My hair was longer slightly. Just to my shoulders, it was dark, but the dye was gone.

My cheekbones were more pronounced, I was less girl and more woman. I took notice my breasts that were once B's that were not quite C's had turned into C's that were not quite D's.

My stomach and arms were toned.

My arms were wiry female muscle, my stomach was tight and toned. I felt strong.

I was bone skinny like I had been. I had filled out, but with muscle and womanly curves.

Like a live wire.

I noticed then the burn in my throat. It wasnt as strong as I thought it would be.

Strange.

Jasper was there now, walking towards me. "You left me in the dust. We'll see if you can do that once your newborn strength has wore off. Isa, aren't you hungry?"

"It's not like I thought."My hand was on my throw."It's as if I could ignore it I wanted...Is that normal? I dont feel normal. I can't believe I almost attacked them."

"That, the attacking, is completely normal. Your thirst on the other hand isn't..."He trailed off. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed.

"Listen, smell, focus. Find a heart beat."

I did as I was told, I heard something, wet pumping, I sniffed the air, smelled spicy and harsh.

My body was flying through the forest, I saw the moose, I was stalking it, about to pounce when I smelt something much better.

Sweet, tangy delicious smelling.

I switched directions rapidly I neared it, my fear kicked it that possibly it was a human, it wasn't.

It was a large but small cat.

_Lynx. _

My human memory remembers.

It snarled at me and I took it down.

The hot blood cooled the fire in my throat and made me moan.

I sensed Jasper behind me.

I turned around throwing the carcass away from me, suddenly disgusted by it.

Jasper was leaning against a tree staring at me. Eyes midnight, wicked evil grin on his face.

Lust rolling off of him.

I purred.

I actually fucking purred.

I pounced on my next prey.

Way more fun than a lynx.

My lips on his, pulling his hair, pulling him down.

He winced at the pain of my strength I was about to say I'm sorry when he told me he loved a strong woman.

He threw me over and was on top of me. He was violent and urgent.

Rough hard touches.

The night before I was a vampire was about making love.

Now that I'm a vampire, it's about claiming one's territory.

I kissed every inch of him. My nails scarred his back, claiming him as mine.

The sharp firey sting of his teeth cutting into the flesh above my breast claimed me.

The rest of my first day as a vampire consisted of this.

Hunting, touching, blood, kisses, growls and moans.

I couldn't stop, I didn't know if I could.

We didn't have to sleep!

I couldn't stop touching him and he couldn't stop touching me.

Looking up at the clear bright Montana sky, laying naked in the grass, Jasper had completely destroyed my cloths.

Not that I was any better. His cloths were no where to be found. At least I could find pieces of mine.

"Isa?"

"Yes honey?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Whaa?

"Marry me. It involves a dress, a ring, a preacher. Some vows."

I turned on my side and looked at him.

"I dont want anything big. "

"Is that a yes?"

"Did you think I'd say no?"

"I need to hear it." He said softly.

"Jasper, I will marry you. I will be your wife. I'd gladly be called Mrs. Whitlock. I'll always love you, your my mate. You are mine. I wouldn't want another even it was my choice. I'll always be there for you sweetie. Your my man, I take you anyway you are. I always have and I always will. I won't be like her. I promise you that. "

He grinned brightly and it started all over again.

Jasper P.O.V.

I listened to her words and believed them fully. She loved me. She loved me maybe more than I loved her and that was an astounding. She believed in me like no one ever had. I truly thought I could be good with her.

_I'm a good old boy, drinking whiskey and rye on the levee,_

_But she carries me when my sins make me heavy,_

_And loves me like Jesus does._

_All the crazy in my dreams,_

_Both my broken wings,_

_Every single piece of everything I am,_

_Yeah, she knows the man I ain't,_

_She forgives me when I can't,_

_And the devil, man, no, he don't stand a chance,_

_'Cause she loves me like Jesus does._

Bella P.O.V.

Over the next two weeks I was able to control my need to attack my family.

Jasper began training me, he was rough with me and didn't give me special treatment.

Just like I wanted.

We had a set up a scheduel for me that consisted of fighting, trying not to break the house, Kate training me on my power, hunting and Jasper time.

I wasn't able to hunt with anyone other than Jasper because I attacked when someone got to close.

A week ago I had come across a human and ran away.

I don't know how I did it, but I did.

Everyone was shocked, Jasper was proud.

Blood didn't affect me like I should.

My shield had learned to cover more people than just Jasper.

It was hard focusing on it, I tried to imagine a candle flame when I wanted it bigger.

I saw it, too, my shield. No one else did though, it was light blue and kind of glowed.

I could cover, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter.

Kate said that it was just because I loved them and decided to use Garrett from now on.

I liked Gary alot, he was a brother for sure. He even let me call him _Gary. _He called me little one, I didn't mind.

Alistar loved to watch.

He sort of creeped me out.

Two days ago, he got to close to me, and touched my face while he told me of laws, hwo to behave all vampire stuff.

Jasper attacked him, nearly took his arm off, he was full of apologies and told him he wouldn't touch me again.

Peter explained how bad it was for new mates.

It explained why I reacted the way I did in my first moments.

Jasper and I stayed clear of our bedroom for our...activities.

We tended to break trees and I liked my room.

Peter joked about us only once.

apparently we're scary when we both snarl and glare.

I liked that.

Being like this.

I loved it.

I loved being fierce and strong.

I loved the thrill of fighting.

The rush of running.

The sense of touch when he kissed me...

I was born to be a vampire.

I was born to be with Jasper.


	24. Fire

I was now three weeks old.

I was standing across from Jasper.

He was stalking me slowly. My sharp eyes followed his every move.

This was going to be our last sparing session, before the others were going to go up against me.

He sprang at me I dodged, and evaded he attacks. He was pretending to be a newborn. Not using skill, just strength. We switched between normal Jasper and newborn Jasper every day.

I could take newborn Jasper.

Normal Jasper kicked my ass four out of five times.

I kicked him hard in the chest as he came at me. He went flying, I ran and slammed him into the ground before he fell.

I straddled him and pinned his throat down with my arm. He snarled violently at me. I grinned.

He chuckled darkly and tried to lean up to kiss me. I jumped from him and ran.

We had to stop associating fighting and sex. This I knew. But it was just _so much fun._

"Run as fast as you can little girl!" He threatened from behind me.

"Oh! I'm so scared." I mocked.

He roared. I sped up.

What was going to very fun was interrupted my Alistar jumping down from the tree in front of me and nearly making me piss my undead self.

I was distracted I panicked and retreated behind my mate.

"No more naughty time. We must spar with her. Then I believe Peter wants to test her control around humans some more. "

Peter had brought me clothing, started with just scents on them, then with blood. Then actual blood.

Then taking me on the outskirts of town, letting me be near humans. Then the UPS man. I signed for a package and told him to have a nice day.

I had no reaction to it. They were beyond baffled. So was I, but I didn't let it show. I didn't want to hurt people. I never had. I wanted so badly to do good for people, not kill them.

The only thing that made me upset is when Alistar called me Carlisle. I didn't want to be known as anything like him.

I wasn't a Cullen. I missed him yes, but he had a choice, he was the leader. He didn't have to leave me. The same with Esmé.

I was pouting behind Jasper.

"Your right." He sighed. "Come on Isa, let's see who you can take down."

I sighed. "Fine."

We went back to our home, they were all gathered in the back yard.

Ace came running forward from the house.

Like the changes to my body, Ace had too.

He had gained weight and muscle, he looked more his age now. His fur was longer and shinier.

The little bastard still liked me even though I could eat him.

I gently petted the top of his head while Jasper scratched his ear."Got back inside boy, we'll go for a walk later."

He went back inside. Peter thought the dog was secretly a werewolf or one of the shifters off of supernatural. We diagnosed him as insane then.

Mainly because wouldn't that be creepy as fuck?

"Ladies first." Peter said to Kate and Charlie.

"I'll go first." Kate said a little nervously.

Jasper went to stand by Peter, putting his arms behind his back, Peter held them there.

I could understand this. He had to make sure Kate didn't get killed for attacking me.

Then it was on as soon as she glanced over to Jasper and Peter, frowning, maybe she didn't understand. I attacked.

She had her back turned but was still able to respond, when she did I leaped from her. We danced around each other. I sat myself on full focus, my body a live wire of all consuming power, strength and violence.

My bones ached for the fight. I didn't know if it was a new-born thing or not, but I _liked _it.

She went for me, I was fast I dodged and ran behind her and wrapped my arm around her throat.

She gasped full of surprise.

I let go as soon as I had her, back away and put my arms behind my back."Next?" I asked.

So it went on.

Charlie and I spared next, it took alot longer than Kate, but I took her down. She managed to bite my arm though, I got her back with a bite on the shoulder.

Garrett was next. He took less time than Charlie but longer than Kate. I had a feeling he didn't actually fight vampires that often. He liked human wars.

Alistar was next.

Jasper who was either chuckling or watching raptly now started to growl.

Something didn't set right with Jasper and Alistar. Not when it came to the subject of me.

Jasper didn't want him near me. Alistar didn't respect my bubble very much. He liked to touch me, my arm, my hand, my face, my hair. It creeped me out, after the time Jasper nearly ripped his arm off, I got a good bite to his hand.

Yet he still touched me. Or talked to close to me.

_Creeper._

So I let all my anger out on him in this moment. I felt it like a ripple as soon as he came near me. Jasper's emotions were effecting me highly, this I know, but I was also thinking of all the danger we were in. Of how we had to win this. Of how many things could go wrong.

He attacked first. The anger and fear bubbled out of me like a super-nova blast. Alistar went flying yet I hadn't even touched him.

"Holly fuck!" Peter yelled. "Did everyone just fucking see that?"

"Shes a shield...a physic and physical shield.." Jasper said in total awe and shock. He was wide-eyed and slack-jawed like everyone else.

I looked down at my hands, they were glowing blue, it traveled up my arms and over the rest of my body.

My shield.

The candle in my mind was a wildfire, just still I made it roar more.

It expanded, slowly, but surely. I closed my eyes and I focused. I focused on the fact that my family might lose a member, that I might...I might lose my love, my life. My Jasper.

When I opened my eyes the blue shield had extended to Jasper. He was in my bubble, Peter wasnt near him.

"Where's Peter?" I asked confusion coloring my tone.

"You kinda sent him flying darlin'." Jasper said and then started laughing. Full hearted laughter.

I couldn't help but join the joy and love he was sending at me. I laughed and my shield disappeared.

Jasper held me tightly.

"I thought you loved me petal..." Peter trailed off.

It only made me laugh more and soon the rest joined in.

I did a happy dance and bounced around.

Later when the sun went down we all, minus Alistar, were going into Billings to go to the supermarket to get food for Ace. Simple act.

Except I only had slight contact with humans. I was nervous. I breathed when we were in the car, but as soon as we got out I stopped. My throat burned even though I was slushy and over fed.

We went past humans entering the door to the store. I tried to act normal, I got stares from men, glares from women.

"It's ok, just be calm darlin', I know you can do it. You've done so much. You're a miracle Isa, you were made for this." Jasper whispered in my ear.

His arm was around my waist. I liked that.

Peter got a cart and started skipping in front of us.

"Peter!" Kate, Charlie and I all said in unison. All of us using the you fucking stop doing that shit voice.

"Dayum. Didn't know I had three wives now."

I was doing great, I was pretending to shop. We'd give the food away.

All when a cute little blonde haired boy fell in front of me. His mother was nowhere to be found. I looked around panicked. Where was she?

He was crying now, he hadn't hurt himself, more of a shock.

I tried a bold move.

"Isa..." Jasper warned.

I left the cart started walking towards him and felt a little dramatically to my knees and slid on the slippery floor.

He stopped crying and stared.

"Ah!" I looked completely shocked then started giggling madly.

The adorable little curly-haired blonde started laughing and giggling.

"Come on sweetie," I got up kneeling down and offered my hand to him."is your mommy around?"

He took my hand fearlessly and stood up." I dont know where she is." He said helplessly.

"We'll find her hon, It's ok."

"Mommyyy?" The started to yell. He pulled on my hand.

"Shhhh. It's ok. " He tried to climb me. He was crying again.

I gently picked him up and started walking to the front desk. The store manager surly had one of those broadcasters to alert the mother.

"Whats your name sweetie?"

"Caleb." He sniffled.

"I'm Bella."

"BelLA. Thats a purdy name." He was so adorable. My heart ached.

"Thank you sweetie. I promise you it'll be okay, do you trust me?"

He nodded his little head, his curls bouncing.

Just as I got to the front desk, the mother was there, teary eyed and panicked.

"Ma'am?" I asked. "Does this little sweet heart belong to you?"

"Ohhhhh! Thank you, thank you. " She took him from my arms.

I felt like a knife cut into my heart when she did. I would never have a sweet child like Caleb.

"No problem, he's a sweet boy, keep a close on him."

"She's BelLAh."

"I try! I just...been a bad day. Do you have any kids Bella?" She grinned down at her boy.

I knew my family was around me now, more than likly looking innocent and lile a random shopper.

Jasper was approaching, I heard the cart, he pulled beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"No.." I said softly.

"Ah is this your husband? I'm sure you'll have beautiful kids. You'll be a great mother hon. Well I better go. Have a wonderful day. Thank you! Thank you." And she left.

I could feel Jaspers pain when she said we'd have beautiful children.

We would. I could picture them.

Curly dark hair, green-gold eyes.

Jasper had told me his eye color when he was human.

Green-gold, he was color blind.

We were all silent when we drove home.

The windows were open, I leaned my head against the door.

Jasper was leaning on me.

I sighed and pretended to sleep.

JASPER POV

As she fake slept I wished I could give her children. I wished we both could be human. That would never happen. But I still wanted it.

She was doing so good as a vampire. She truly was Carlisle and Esme's daughter. I knew she was mad at them, but I knew they more than likely thought Edward would be back for her. There must of been some reason as to why they left. They truly wanted her as a daughter. She was their daughter. They loved her no more or no less than they loved Alice or Rosalie.

I knew what had to be done. We would have to talk about it tonight. We didn't have enough players in our game to defeat the army without someone getting killed. We needed at least cannon fatter. I even considered making newborns...but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. But if we didn't have anyone else, I would in a heart beat to protect my Isa.

We would have to call in the Denali's and the Cullens. The house would be packed. We would have no privacy at all. If they even came. I knew Emmett and Rosalie would come. As would Carlisle and Esme. It was just separating them from pixie and fuckward.

I even thought about contacting the pack. Naw. I couldn't stand those dogs.

They would stink up the place.

I would text Rosalie tonight. Get her to come and visit me. Emmett would follow. Rose and I were close. She was so bitchy that I just couldn't help but love her.

I sent happy sleepy emotions to Bella and felt them echo back. Time to fake sleep with her.

Bella POV

When we got back home we went straight to our room.

I cuddled with Ace.

He was better than a kid.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said softly. I knew what he was talking about without him even having to explain.

"I know. So am I."

An understanding was between us.

"We have to call Rosalie and Emmett."

"I know."

"The Denali's too."

"I know."

"And..."

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"They'd loved you so much Bella. Edward had to tell them something awful. Or maybe they thought they would be back, that he couldn't take being away from you. They had to intend to come back."

"But-"

"No buts. I know you love them still."

"I do, but-"

"I said no buts!" apparently Ace knew when to leave the room, because he ran off and Jasper began tickling me.

I giggled wildly and pushed him so I was on top of him. I kissed him softly, down to his neck.

I ripped th buttons off of his shirt and he threw it off, while he did so I removed mine.

I kissed his chest, licked and sucked. I found my way down to the sexy little trail of curls.

My memory flashed to him changing into a Boston shirt.

I looked up at him and he grinned.

I hadn't done this before, but I did tonight.

I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

"You don't have to-"

"But I want too...help me?"

He did. He was patient and I was a fast learner.

I loved making him moan and groan. I loved his hand in my hair. I loved the taste of him.

And after, I loved the way he repayed me.

Something about the way I felt his emotions so strongly with out him projecting. It made our love so intense and stong. It made our pleasure ignite so violently that it was beyond addicting.

_This is the morning of our love_

_It's just the dawning of our love_

_I feel you_

_Your heart it sings_

_I feel you_

_The joy it brings_

_Where heaven waits_

_Those golden gates_

_And back again_

_You take me to_

_And lead me through_

_Oblivion_

_I feel you - Placebo cover. _


	25. Brother

Jasper P.O.V.

The next day, I made the text to Rosalie. Bella sat on the bed with Ace, I was at her desk. Barbie girl started ringing almost instantly. Rosalie's ringtone, she absolutely hated it.

"Hello?" I asked, a little shocked she replied so quickly, then thought what if it was Alice. Peter had a thought against that though, Bella's shield had to work on Alice too.

"JASPER! How dare you not call me until now! What the fuck is wrong with you brother? Where are you? What have you been doing? Are you okay? Have you-" I stopped her before she could go on.

"Where are you? How did you call back so quickly?"

"Emmett and I are on vacation. I can't stand being around them as late. Not sense that human was pronounced dead. Wrecked her truck. Edwards an emo fucker, Alice is all overly dramatic and weepy. I know she dosen't mean it, little faker, but Esme and Carlise believe her fully. They keep fretting over Edward. He keeps saying he's going to the Volturi, but wouldn't he have gone already? Such a melodramatic prissy little bitch. It's been destroying Emmett.. I...I didn't know what to do. So we left.."

"Rosie, I need you to come to the house in Montana. Without anyone else besides Emmett, and try to lose Alice's radar. Quick decisions and well you know the drill."

"You're in that ghastly house?" At that point Bella growled. She had been fuming over her words about Alice and Edward. Rolling her eyes and being very adorable. But she was heartbroken when she mention Emmett.

"Wooh who was that? Was that you?"

"No, no it wasn't. Just come here, I have someone I want to introduce you too. Get Emmett's mind off of it more..." Bella cocked a eyebrow and through pleading emotions at me. I shook my head no. We couldn't risk it yet.

"You've met a woman haven't you?! Oh god I hope it's someone better than pixie. She likes the house? Is that why she's mad? Well I'm sorry, but the last time I seen it..."She chuckled.

"She's had her way with the house Rose." I grinned at Bella. "Oh, Peter and Charlie are here as well."

"Way with the house? You're not drinking from humans are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Good way, and no, of course not."

"Okay, I'll go get Emmett. We're in Vegas atm. Used to cheer him up...Well I'll see you soon."

"Wait, where are the Cullens living at the moment?"

"New Hampshire house."

"Good. Far away.. See you soon sister."

"Bye brother."

Bella POV

Edward and Alice were sad?

What a huge steaming pile of elephant shit.

"Thats such a fucking lie! They're the worst type of manipulaters! Being sad over a dead girl to get sympathy!" I roared. " Carlisle and Esmé are so stupid with their unconditonal love for them they don't see the bullshit."

"Darlin', I know, we'll set that right though. "

"How? Kill them? Can I kill her? Please?" I wanted too.

With every burning atom in my body I wanted to rip her perfectly spiky haired head off.

Jasper was in front of my face suddenly, his hands on my cheeks.

"Isa, if that's what you truly want, I have no issue with it, but you know it isn't. Not unless it's warranted, no one should be killed. If she comes at you, you kill the bitch. We will more than likly have to see her at some point, when that time comes, you make her fear you. You deserve the fear and respect. 'Cause Darlin' you managed to tame me, with out manipulation. You've managed to conquer your bloodlust in three weeks. You can take down vampires that have a have age and a fuck of a lot experience with you. You shouldn't have this, it's your talent. Every vampire has a talent. Something they exceed it. The special ones have gifts as well, some only have the gift. You have a talent which is control. Your control effects your fighting becuase your so focused, so alert, you can't not be a great fighter. You control lets you reject your bloodlust in the way it took Carlisle over a century to perfect. Your gift is you sheild. That not only protects mentally, but physically. You, my Isa are something to be feared. "

If I could have cried I would. I didn't deserve him.

"Behind all that raw power, you're an angel. You love selflessly. Fearlessly. Blindly. You care about humanity even when some would say I took yours away, Isa if we ever die, you'd surely go to heaven. Because it's a we, one of us goes I know the other would go. I love you Isa. I wanted to find the right time to give you this, this is the best I could think of."

He held out a small black velvet box from his pocket.

He had already asked me this, the day I was changed.

I wanted this, the butterflies in my stomach were strange though.

He opened it slowly, it was a mood ring, it was the most fancy mood ring I had ever seen.

Shiny silver and an intricate border around the stone.

He put it on my left hand's ring finger.

It was perfect.

I tackled him to the floor and we didn't leave the room till the moon had risen to the sky.

A bright white crescent moon.

We went outside to go hunting to find everyone on the porch, bottles of whiskey around them.

"Vampires can get drunk?"

"We're made of blood, if it's strong enough, and we drink enough, it gets into the bloodstream and well..."Kate giggled uncontrollably.

I just simply stared at the sight before my eyes.

Alistar wasn't to be found I noticed. He was the loner.

Giggles and Garrett shamelessly flirted at each other.

Peter and Charlie were all over each other, making wet sounds that were, frankly, disgusting.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off! Not in plain sight!" I yelled at them.

Peter broke away from Charlie. "Oh but we just had to hear your little session?"

If I could blush I would of.

From the feelings off of Jasper he would have been too, but he didn't show it.

"Dude, we didn't do it on the porch with an audience. And we had a reason. Isa and I are going to get married."

Everyone stopped moving.

Charlie launched her self up and started hoping up and down, screaming.

"Wow. I didn't even have that reaction."

"I lovvvve weddings!"

"Good, cause don't I need a maid of honor?"

"Me?" She stopped moving looking completely shocked. "Me?"

"Yes Charlie." Her arms were around me before I got Charlie out, suddenly we were both hopping up and down violently.

"Kate? Wanna be my bridesmaid?"

Giggles joined the hug and wouldn't stop giggling, so we were all giggling and I didn't even have any liquor in me. It was just to amusing.

"Women? She does need to eat ya know."

"OH!" They both said and let go.

"Oh oh oh! I called my family. There coming, minus Tanya, because she's at the Cullen's house. Consoling a weepy Edward."

"Wonderful, I didn't want her in my house anyway." Jasper said. "No offense Kate, but your sister..."He glanced at me."More than likely would lose a limb, she's like how Rose treated you, with Alice, on crack."

"Thats not a nice picture you just painted in my mind."I said.

"It isn't. "

"No, I understand, I can't even stand her myself." Kate said then giggled yet again. I would never let her live this down.

"She hasn't had whiskey before!" Garrett bellowed.

Jasper and I ran off to the forest line.

We had just finished off a bear together when we smelled them.

New scents, strong pungent scents.

"Denali's?" I asked. A foolish question, Jaspers alarm was too high.

Jasper shook his head no.

He pointed his head for me to go the other way and up while he went around the other, direct route.

I went to the trees, I liked them much more than the forest floor.

It was perfect because Jasper came across the first. Three of them. Young teens.

Bright red eyes. A huge one bigger than Emmett with a closely shaved head, the other that looked of Spanish decent, slight smaller. The last was smaller, but tall and lanky, blonde. All men. All newborns.

They snarled and crouched, it took all of my might to stay in the tree. I locked my joints.

Jasper didn't growl. He kept his form tight, lethal, like a coiled spring. His eyes were jet black with fury.

My focus kicked in.

Unlike myself, Jasper didn't fight with focus, he fought with anger.

He threw fear at the three, yet the big one was cocky. "Do you really think you can cross us?" He spat out.

"Do you really think you can cross my land?" Jasper said quietly. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare gold eyes! What kind of pussy eats animals?" The blonde one hissed out, like a snake.

I sprang down behind them, then. I was on all fours in a crouch snarling, I fed off of Jaspers fear and added to it.

Jasper sprang then. He took on the big one while I took on the Spanish boy.

I easily ripped my nails through his chest and dodged away. He cried out in pain and cackled.

This was a fight.

This was real.

I ripped him apart with ease. He had no skill at all. He wasn't trained, he was simply made. Thought to destroy with merely strength.

The blonde one, dodged from Jaspers attack and moved towards me.

I dropped the boy's headless body and spun my body kicking in the air hard. I made contact with the blonde's chest sending him flying into a tree where Jasper pinned him to it.

I flew forward and snarled violently holding him there. Jasper took a step back, just watching me for a moment, I caught lust off of him before he spoke. "Now, why are you here? Who made you?"

"I don't know! I don't know who made me! Riley told us we must go here and report back to them. To make sure you were here. He said you were weak, that the animal's blood made you a freak to our kind. That we must destroy you. Please that all I know, now make her let go of me!" He was terrified.

"Animal blood does the same thing human does! It keeps us alive, and some what human." I hissed back."As you can tell we're just as strong as you."

"We're young! You have to be ancient to know how to win Roy!"

Jasper chuckled.

"Shes only four weeks old boy."

I grinned.

"Humans mean nothing! They are food! You should learn that then." He spat it out, venom hitting me.

Disgusting.

I ripped his head off with one swing of my nails.

Just as we got down lighting them on fire, the family came running to us.

"What happened?!" Peter asked.

"Maybe if you weren't fucking around you would have known three fucking newborns came on to our land." Jasper hissed it out. He was angry and needed an outlet.

"Jasper, you know I dont fucking know everything."

"Well Peter you sure should've fucking sensed that." I touched his shoulder, and pushed calm at him.

He sighed and looked at me.

"He can't know everything honey. We're fine."

"I know. I'm sorry Peter. Just.."

"I know man."

Then there bromance made an appearance.

"You guys need a moment alone? Mood music? Gonna (air quotes) hugs (air quotes) it out?" Garrett said.

I could help but laugh at that and neither could Charlie. I grabbed her hand as we ran back home.

It was afternoon the next day and the boys plus Charlie were having an epic battle off Wii bowling.

They had to act human to play it. It was highly amusing.

We heard the car before the arrived. Coming down the gravel, bumpy road that was truly just dirt now.

We walked out onto the porch. Waiting. Jasper and I walked down the steps farther from the others.

He held my hand. "You gonna be ok Isa?" I nodded. I was nervous, but I wanted to see my brother.

The familiar jeep pulled up, Emmett cut the engine but left the door hanging wide open.

He stumbled. Actually stumbled forward. "No. It can't...Bells? Bella? Is that you?"

I let go of Jasper hand and ran with all my might at Emmett, dry sobbing. "Bells." His big arms wrapped tightly around time, it didn't choke the air out of me. I squeezed back. "Ah! Bella, I'm sorta breakable." I giggled and sniffed.

"How? How are you..."He hugged me violently again his face in my hair. His body shook slightly. I knew he was trying to not cry.

"Emmy, it's a long ass story."

"So, this is what you had for him?" Rosalie asked, getting out of the Jeep. That's when my panic crept in. I reacted like I had reacted to my family my first weeks of life. Except I through Emmett behind me and crouched.

"Isa! Close your eyes and breath. Rosalie won't hurt you, me, or Emmett. She's a friend." Jasper voice rang out. Again I knew this. I knew all of this. But all my instincts said danger.

I thought I was doing better. I closed my eyes and focused. I stood from my crouch. "Sorry Rosalie." I said with slight menace in my voice. I flashed behind Jasper and held his hand again.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Ah. You should to see her during her first couple of weeks. Couldn't get near her or the Major with out her snarling." Garrett said.

"Why is everyone here?" Rosalie asked.

"Why would she protect Jasper?"

"He's my mate Emmett." I stated.

"I contacted Bella about two months ago. Long story short, we fell for each other, Charlie told us we're mates, Victoria is building an army. We ran from Forks, faked her death, now apprenlty she's found us. I know she has alot. We need help taking them out. Yesterday Isa and I took out three that were scouting the place."

"Wooh wait wait wait. Mates? How didn't you know when you were with Edward?" Asked Emmett.

"And with Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"They kept us apart at all costs."

"You attacked her." Emmett said, clearly disliking Jasper still.

"I have a theory about that." Peter said. "Now, I could be wrong, but Jasper was feeling everyone's emotions at the time, the blood could have been to much for him plus all the emotions orrrr. " He looked at us then. "He sensed that Edward was going to kill her. His instincts kicked in to attack him, but you all thought he was going for Bella. It distracted Eddy enough to freak out and push Bella away."

Perfect sense.

He was right.

The cocky fucker was right and he knew it.

Emmett looked like his mind was blown, and utter relief was rolling off of Jasper.

I knew he would never hurt me.

"This is some really creepy shit. Bells? Can we go for a walk? "

"Yeah Emmy-Bear. Sure. "

I kissed Jaspers lips lightly, he grinned at me and I bolted.

"If you can catch me!" I yelled to Emmett.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed behind me.

We talked. I explained alot to him. He begged me to still be his little sister. He cried. I cried. I missed my brother so much. I finally had him back.


	26. New Sides

Authors Note: This entire Chapter is of different people POV. This is the only one that I'll have like this besides Bella and Jasper of course.

ROSALIE'S POV!

After my husband ran off with the strange new little Bella. The girl had changed rapidly. Not just that she was a vampire, but there was just a sense of something around her. Confidence maybe, or maybe she had just grown from the fragile girl she once was. So naive, yet this Bella still chooses the life of a vampire. Something I would never choose if I had the choice. I started walking the opposite direction of where they went, Jasper followed me.

"What is up with the men in my family falling in love with that girl?" I asked after a while.

"Rosalie, I truly don't fuckin know. It happened so fast. I felt like she was the only one I could talk to, she figured it out that she was in love with me, before I was even close. She got over that bastard, Rosie, do you know what he said to her? When he left? Do you have an idea how badly she reacted to all of you leaving? Without a single word. It destroyed her, the only thing that saved her was she got pissed off. " He sighed.

"What did he say to her?" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. His natural hair color was back, his face was scruffy his clothes were dirty and torn. It suited hi so much better than the things Alice forced him to where. Oh, cowboy boots. Yep perfect.

"He told her she meant nothing to him, that she was merely a distraction. That he didn't want her anymore and _she _wasn't good for _him. _Bella only opened up to me fully a couple of weeks ago. When she was wild. She was feeling all of her emotions at her memories, it was to much for her, so she spilled alot of things. I...Rose...I'm feeling things I've never felt before with her. I want to give her things I never wanted to give Alice. I love Isa so completely.. She's a part of me. Without her there is no me. Please Rosalie, try to be kind to her. Just try to get to know her."

He was that worried?

"You know, I'm going to kill that little stuck up fucker. I've never liked him. The only reason I ever treated Bella the way I did was because of how she just listened to anything he said, worshipped him. Of how she'd give up her humanity."

"She was curious about being a vampire, she knew she was right for this life, and Rose, she is. She's amazing at it. Just wait till you see her."

"I'll try Jas, I'll try. I have to ask, what do you want to give her that you didn't Alice? You let her do anything and everything. Buy anything."

He looked away from me and up towards the sky. He let out a huge breath. "I wish I was human for her. I wish I could give her children like I know she wanted. Like she deserves. Anyway.."

I could have cried. My most wanted possesion that I would never have is a child. Emmett's little spitting image. Bouncy black curls, big eyes. I hugged my brother tightly. "I'm glad I came here brother."

EMMETT POV!

My little sister wasn't so little anymore. She was strong, cocky and a smartass. Her dark hair was the shade of mine now, she was pure muscle too.

But in the hot chick way. I'd be having to kick Jaspers ass if he touched her in front of me.

She could pass as my twin. I liked that to much.

I was chasing her back through the woods to her home.

Her and Jaspers home.

I couldn't get that right in my head just yet.

Her and Jasper.

I had known Jasper a long time. I've seen him through his relapses into human blood, first meeting him and how fucking scary he looked.

Not the best for your little sister.

Or maybe the only one for your little sister. I knew he could take care of her better than any other man.

She bounced up to the trees, she was quicker up there. A little monkey.

"HEY! That isn't fair!"

She giggled manically.

Crazy little thing.

She had told me alot, alot about Edward.

My favorite brother's image was now ruined.

My love for the silly prissy fucker was now gone.

He hurt my Belly. So badly. What he said to her couldn't be taken back.

We should have never left, I fought like hell to stay, but Rosie thought it was for the best.

I should have stood my ground with her, but would Bella be like she is now? So happy, so strong?

Not sure. Since when did I think seriously? This shit is getting weird.

I stopped thinking and ran full speed after her, punching trees trying to knock her down.

Peters POV!

All of them would be coming back now, we had to train. They were taking to damn long. I huffed and crossed my arms. Char arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I kept getting these weird feels for what/when was going to happen, and how many. Jasper and Bella took out three newborns. From my estimates, she must have twenty-two to twenty-five newborns. I didn't know if she was going to make more or not. I hoped not. Our odds were getting increasingly bettter.

Jasper was mad still that I didn't sense those three vampires. He may of acted like he was okay, but he was seriously pissed. His mate instincts told him that I nearly got her hurt. I couldn't hardly blame him for it. He was a new mate and I had fucked up.

When I thought of something happening to little Petal... I just couldn't. Everyone liked the girl. Loved the girl. She was an Empath of sorts, except without the powers. Although her mate bound let her read Jaspers emotions and effect them, she wasn't an empath. Just attuned to her mate.

I loved my Char, she my little angel, knew what I was thinking most of the time. Bella came running through the trees a little madly while Jasper and Rosalie came walking slowly and calmly.

"BELLLAA!" Emmet roared from the forest.

She giggled like a mental patient and ran straight for Jasper and hid behind him. Jasper chuckled. "Isa? What did you do to Emmett?" He asked her, looking down at her with such love in his eyes. More love than I had ever seen displayed on the man.

"I threw a skunk at him because he tried to knock me down from the trees."

Everyone laughed when Emmett came out of the forest looking like a beaten dog. "Emmett McCarty you are not coming near me until you get that reek off of you!" Rosalie roared at him across the yard.

"Rosssiiie..." Emmett pleaded.

"Theres a lake. Use it. Billings Market has tomato juice. " I added with a cocky tone.

"How do you know how to get the stink off Petey?" Petal asked.

"Ask Jasper, Petal." She grinned as he looked innocent.

"Are we training today? " Garrett asked.

"In the morning, tonight everyone gets settled in. Emmett, Rose, the bed room on the left side on the house, first one, if yours. Kate, Garrett, the one by our room is yours, don't try to deny that you need one now."

Garrett grinned and wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. Kate looked at Charlie. Charlie walked over and touched them, her eyes went cast over for a moment. Then she started hopping up and down and nodding yes. Kate attacked Garrett and it was so disturbing even I had to look away. Her legs were around his waist and they were, as the kiddies call it, sucking face. Or whatever.

"Or they could just stay in the trees. " Bella said with a horror stricken face.

"Some could say the same about you and Jazzy little Petal." I chided in.

Emmett was coming out the lake now. "What?"

"Emmett...Now damn it shes a grown woman."

"You. You touched her?" Jasper moved away from Bella and then it was on like donkey kong.

Emmett and Jasper fought for what seemed like hours. We all watched and laughed. It ended when Emmett yelled how he would make an honest woman out of her or else, and Bella screaming she already said yes. He stopped moving and stared. "Your getting married monkey?"

She nodded. Damn they looked alike. It was eery. "Wanna be a bridesmaid bro? Charlie's my maid of honor. Sorry." His booming laughter echoed and it hurt my ears.

I just shook my head and silently laughed.

Alistar POV

I didn't like people. I never had, I liked the new, I like something I hadn't seen before.

Isabella I hadn't seen before. She fascinated me. She was bright, beautiful, and strong.

She learned so quickly. At first I wanted her for my own, but I fear she'd never leave Jasper.

I don't believe in the mating bond. I had never felt it, never once came across true love in my own life.

Therefore it did not exist, but what fascinated me so much about Isabella, is she made me want it.

She made me want to feel love, to have someone to be with forever.

I wanted that.

Knowing that shattered my solitary world I had built myself.

I lived alone, learning, watching, teaching those I came across what I could. I loved that.

But I wanted the love of another.

The love of a woman, that was more than just that of flesh.

I was a tracker, that was my gift. They Whitlocks didn't know where I was now, but they would soon.

I had tracked Victoria, she had based her home now from Seattle to Helena Montana.

I don't know how exactly she found them.

She currently had twenty-three vampires. I was debating whether I should befriend her, make her think I was on her side.

It was to dangerous.

I didn't risk my life more than necessary.

Yet, I hadn't anything to live for any more.

I had seen it all, I just wanted love now.

My talent, was having a scent that smelled like my surroundings. The didn't know I was here at all.

Her second in command was Riley. A young blonde boy.

A few of the newborns stuck out to me. One I couldn't set my eyes on because I got a sick feeling.

Another that stuck close to this one, young, dark brown hair that was to her waist. A tiny thing that couldn't be no more than fourteen.

She looked like Isabella, the dark hair was nearly the same shade as Jasper's though. But her features looked like a tiny Isabella.

It was startling.

Yet another that stuck out with an asshole that seemed to be trying to rebel against Riley. Over eater, mean, and didn't really care. Seemed strong too.

I made mental notes on all of them. I'd tell them my news tonight.

I'd wait till the next round of newborns went out to feed.

_The moon is always full for us_

_The road is always clear_

_That's not what you want to hear_

_One is born so one can die_

_You must wait a real long time_

_That's more than you can bear_

_Rolling in on a burning tire - The Dead Weather_


	27. True Daughter

**Long one people! Hope you like it. Hopefully will be having this length of chap's for the next couple ones. Trying to finish the story and end it where I want to go. When I do end it, I'll have a poll for if you want me to some how make a sequel :)**

**Back to Bella**

I was fighting Emmett.

Sparing to be more correct.

He fought purely with his strength, he was so easy.

I kicked him across the yard, he landed with a loud thump and a skid.

He then had a tantrum that reminded me of a two-year old not getting a toy in the wal-mart.

I smelled Alistar approaching. He hadn't been here for three days. Everyone thought he left, but I didn't. He disappeared for a day, hours.

He didn't like people, I knew this, hard not to notice.

"Hello. " He said a little silently. All of our attention went to him.

"He's here too?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, he just disappears for awhile." Garrett answered.

"How are you Alistar? " I asked with my kindest tone. I truly wanted to know.

"Very well, sweetheart. I have news for you, and your family."

I looked at Jasper and back.

"I've been using my abilities to track Victoria, she's moved from Seattle."

"Where is she? We should attack her first, I don't like being surprised." Said Jasper.

"She's in the outskirts of Helena. There are twenty-three newborns, also, ones gifted, there may be more. But I have something I must tell you, there is some, that do not wish to fight. Others that are greedy to do so. A girl, very young, I don't think she should be killed, she needs a chance. The one that's gifted, you can't look at him without wanting to throw up, which I think is impossible for us. Riley is her second in command, her Jasper if you will. Victoria doesn't go near them. I think she's trying to hide from Alice's visions. I don't know how she knows of them though, but thats the only thing I could think of. "

"Laurent. When he was with us, with Irina, he asked alot of questions. We haven't seen him in months. " Kate said with haste and anger in her voice.

"The pack killed Laurent, he attempted to kill me."

"Fucker. He creeped me out." I nodded in agreement.

"Does the girl you speak of have a gift?"

"I'm not sure. She stays near the gifted one."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully to this.

"We should go to them, give them an option to surrender or die." Peter shrugged. "It's the best option. Get them by surprise. From what you've told me of the three that attacked you, they think you freaky gold eyes are pansies. Let's show them your not."

"I agree, but are we ready to go against twenty-three?" I asked. I didn't want to loose anyone. I wanted more numbers.

"Well..Rose, do you think you can get a hold of Carlisle? or Esmé? Try to get them to come?"

"My family should be here soon, I don't know how Irina will react to learning Laurent is dead." Kate said quietly.

"I can try, but there always around them, best chance is when Carlisle is at work, he should be now. "

"Bella, put her under your sheild. " I nodded and extended the physical shield around Rosalie.

"Wooh..that felt weird.. You can do that?" She said, a little in awe.

"Yes, I always have my mental shield around you, it's gotten to be a habit. Takes effect to use the physical shield though."

"Monkey, you're awesome."

"I know brother-bear."

He grinned, I matched his.

"Alright, you two are the new twins in the family." Rosalie said with a giggle.

She giggled.

"Holly fuck it laughs!" I said and stared, in complete awe of her.

"Knock it off. I know I've been cruel to you in the past, but I'm trying. "

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to. I'm not a flower, I won't wilt. "

"I know, but I want too." I nodded once. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

I was fearful. I hadn't heard at Carlisle's voice in a very long time.

"Hello Rose! How are you? I'm working at the moment, slow so I'll take my break now, hold on."

"Okay."

I heard him telling the nurse that he was going to lunch.

"What makes you grace me with a phone call?"

"Well Carlisle, I need your help. It can't be known to Alice or Edward. Please. If you can, come to Jasper's home in Montana..."

"Why can't we tell Alice and Edward? If it involves Jasper...I know Alice will help, she still cares for him. He had no reason to leave, why does he need our help?"

"Carlisle! Jasper didn't leave of his own doing! She told him to go, rather horribly too."

"No. Alice wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would Carlisle!" I couldn't help it I yelled it. He was insane.

"Who...who was that Rosalie Hale?" She held the phone out for me and I took it.

"Carlisle, it's Isabella, that is why you can't tell Edward or Alice, I do not wish to see them. Edward and Alice both ended their relationships with Jasper and I am little too harshly. I will explain, once your here, if you choose to be here."

"Bella...I..We...your truck..we went to your funeral."

"Jasper faked my death. You can tell I'm not human Carlisle. I will explain, just please, take Esmé on vacation and come to see us. Edward and Alice will be okay on their own, they're both grown."

"Bella, Edward is in misery! I have to tell him, of course I'll come, I'd do anything for you sweetheart. But Edward is your mate, he needs to know your alive."

"No." Jasper growled out.

"Jasper, he has too. "

"He isn't my mate Carlisle! Please..I.." I thought then, as I looked at Jasper.

_What if..what if something happened to him? _

_A mindreader and seer would help those odds considerably._

It looked like Jasper realised this at the same time as I did.

He ran his hands through his hair and cursed more.

"Fine, tell them, bring them. We need their help along with yours."

"We'll be there, how fast must we haste?"

"Run. No cars, pack cloths and run."

"We'll see you soon, Bella...I have much to tell you. I'm sorry.."

"When you're here." And I shut the flip phone closed.

"Here Rosalie." I handed it back to her.

"It's Rose to you Hun."

I smiled at her, dropped my shield and ran to Jasper.

He hugged me to him tightly. "He's not coming near you." His words laced with venom.

I nodded. He knew I felt the same.

Just at that moment panic coursed through my veins as I smelled new vampires.

"The Denali's. Breath Bella." I did I remained calm.

An olive toned man and woman I spotted coming from the trees. No one else was with them.

They both had dark hair, jet black in fact, they looked of Spanish decent.

"Hello." He said warmly. Kate ran over and hugged them both.

"Bella, this is Eleazar. " She touched his chest, "And this is Carmen." She smiled at her and grasp her arm. "_My_ family. Wheres Irina?"

"She wouldn't leave, she thought Laurent would come back."

"Laurent is dead Carmen, he tried to kill Bella when she was a human."

"Good, that he's dead that is, she deserves better." Their conversation was near silent and I barely picked it up.

"Hey, I'm Isabella, call me Bella if you want. I am Jasper's mate." I smiled at them and curled further into Jasper's side.

"She's young, or I know she would greet you better, she doesn't do well around new people at first." Jasper said, looking down at me.

"Jasper, Jasper. You've done well, she suits you very well. Strong, shield, fighter."

"Hello, Isabella. I am Carmen, it is lovely to meet you." Her voice, strong with a Spanish or Italian accent pronounced my name in a funny way.

She had beautiful long dark brown hair, a curvy body and soft kind features.

I smiled at her. "How do you know I'm a shield?"

"My gift, is recognizing powers. I haven't seen one as strong as your since I met Jasper. Such a strong empath, but doesn't abuse it, strong natural talent in fighting, strength and a born leader. Made no sense at all for you to be around Carlisle. I'm glad you've found your true girl, and family."

"So am I Eleazar, so am I."

The rest of the day, night and the morning were filled with training. We were working hard. I liked it.

My muscles felt great being used this much.

It was something I ached for, something I loved.

Seeing Jasper fighting was getting easier for me. I began to appreciate how skilled he was at it.

How his body was always tensed and ready for any unknown threat.

He was making his rounds through us all today.

Of course they all landed on their asses, and it wasn't because they weren't good.

It's just he was much better, natural.

He was teaching them, how to get up and recover after being nearly taken out.

His last opponent before I was Peter.

There battle was no barriers, no worry of one getting pissed off by the other.

Because they both equally _loved_ the fight.

Theres lasted the longest, the most hardcore fight of the day.

"This shit is like vampire pay per view!" Emmett bellowed as he watched.

I giggled. "Go Petey! Kick his ass." I yelled out.

"What?" Pete said shocked, but he looked at me. Stupid fucking move.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!" I evil laughed loudly as Jasper struck him hard, the final hit before he headlocked him, which was game over.

I was pointing and evil laughing at Peter the whole time.

Jasper walked over and kissed me roughly, before tossing me violently into the "arena" area.

I landed on my feet by using my shield to knock me back in the right place. I had messed with using my shield for combat with Charlie.

He hadn't seen this yet.

His eyes went wide.

"You've hidden some things." He said as he stalked around me.

I watched, I focused, I followed him, a slow circle with my head. I didn't move my body. I would make him think he got my blind spot, to attack me first.

I didn't like striking first. I couldn't find the right opening.

Jasper was to smart to fall for it though, he circled me fully before attacking me head on.

I danced out of his path, slightly taunting in my movement.

We danced getting hits in at each other equally in times, equal in strength.

I just took a blow to my shoulder, it freaking hurt. I cursed my arm must have been out-of-place. I let my should drop.

He fell for that.

He blew forward and was about to make another hit for it, before he grabbed me for deadlock.

But my "wounded" arm grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground, my body making sure he went.

We hit hard into the muddy earth.

I was on top of him, my hand still on his throat breathing hard like he was.

He grinned at me, moved my arm, the traitor went limp with his touch, and kissed me softly.

_Oh._

SLAM!

My back was now covered in mud and he was on top of me, hand on my throat.

"Never lose focus." His breath covered my face.

I growled and bared my teeth. Dirty.

I curled my knees up between his leaning over me body and kicked his chest from me, launching myself up with my shield.

"Holly shit." I heard Emmett mutter.

"Are the supposed to fight this hard? I mean, dayum." Rosalie said.

I was running for him, my anger leading me, when Jasper had the same thoughts, we hit each hard. Bodies cracking like thunder.

We both fell to the ground laughing our asses off.

"That wasn't fair at all, you know it!" I yelled through laughing, throwing mud at him.

"I'ma be worried that a purdy newborn puckering his...or her...(chuckles) lips at you is gonna kill you!" His southern accent had gotten so thick since being with me, I loved it deeply.

Talking alone made me wet for him. A hard fight made it worse.

He knew it too.

That's why he was laughing so hard, he returned the mud launching it into my hair.

I grabbed handfulls and tackled him rubbing it in his hair. I couldn't stop giggling.

Our audience couldn't either.

Of course.

This was the time that the Cullens decide to show up. We froze.

I smelled them, strange scents, but someone what familiar from my human memory.

They came through the tree line. I stared, still on top of Jasper, covered in mudd. Jasper was craning his neck to look at them.

They looked the same, I didnt expect any different. Perfectly dressed. They each had backpacks, except for Alice. She had two extra bags. The only thing I didn't recognize with the strawberry blonde I was assuming to be Tanya.

"Bella?" Edward voice said.

"Yeah?" I answered annoyed, I sat back farther on Jasper, crosses my arms.

"You're alive.. wait, why are you on top of Jasper?"

Jasper chuckled then, standing up fast grabbing me up, and letting me slide down his body to my feet. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

I ran a hand through my hair, spreading more of the mud.

"Well, we only do that have the time, the other time it's the reverse, or sometime we get inventive...but I really don't think that's any of your business." Jasper answered for me.

Edward growled, his hands clawing, he was seconds away from crouching and attacking.

"Edward calm down, there is no call for violence, there must be some explanation." Carlisle stated, then looked towards us to explain, apparently.

"Started talking to Jasper when I was human,and werewolf issues, Victoria is building an army ran us out of Forks, where we faked my death and turned me. Oh and yeah. Me, Jasper? Mates." I shrugged like they should know this already."Peter and Charlotte came of course, Jasper called Kate, Garrett and Alistar, which turned out to be a match maker move, Kate and Garrett are mates. Kate called the Denali's. Alistar stalked Victoria, she's moved to Helena, twenty-three vamps, we don't want to kill the all, we want to offer a different choice, learning this life. They deserve to know before we kill them. But there too many, we want to be ready, we don't want casualties, who would? So that's why we called you. Is that all?" I looked to Jasper.

"'Bout it darlin'."

I nodded and looked back to them.

"Your mates?" Alice said. Her tiny voice ferocious. "You can't be mates with my best friend. Bella get away from him! You don't want he's like, he's disgusting. He's cruel, Bella he'll ruin you! Having to move because of his slip ups, all those innocent people!" She had dropped her bags and was approaching me at a human pace. I waited while she was on her little rant till she was between us in the distance.

_Too close. _

_Offending your mate. _

_Must shut her up._

I charged, I attacked growling viciously, she went down quickly.

She screamed for her life. "Help! Get her off of me."

She was quick, I let her get up, just to chase her.

My claws dug into her arm, damaging the perfect skin and she tried to get away.

I heard movement behind me. "_You never speak of him again." I _twisted her arm at a sharp angle, threatening to rip it off. She screamed an ear piercing scream and I grinned slowly, bearing my teeth.

"Isa!" Jaspers hand touched me shoulder, Emmett was on the other side of Alice, Peter between the Cullens and I.

"Calm down. Breath Isa, let go of her arm. " My vision was so red. I was furious at this tiny little bitch. I thought how badly she hurt him.

_Crumpled, dry sobbing face. Yellow paint, cold arms, old table. _

My nails dug in further, she screamed louder.

"ISA!"

"Monkey!

"Petal.."

_Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her. Happy pixie face, close to his side, clinging to his arm. Pleasure to meet you. Light peck to his cheek._

_She can't touch him again._

_He was to close to her._

I let go and let my shield go between us, covering Jasper and only him, my body pushed his far away from her.

My breathing was hard, and ragged.

Alice was terrified, I took notice, but didn't care.

"You've turned my Bella into a monster!" Edward yelled out.

"She's protecting her mate you little bastard!" Peter said turning on him.

"Yeah fucker, do you have any idea of what you did to her?" Charlie said taking place by Peters side.

"Isa. Let me out of the shield. Please." His eyes were jet black and his breath was hard. He was staring at Edward.

The responsible side of me said don't.

But the demon of me that was out and playing now yelled _fuck yeah!_

My shield dropped.

JASPER POV.

I ran hard at Edward, he saw me coming so he moved away from his family. We began the normal dance we used to do when we sparred. But this time he was flying blind. I hit him and I hit him hard. He couldn't have his little mind-rapeing trick to win, which he only did have the time. All I saw was Bella's pain at that point.

_Pure agony leaking out of her the first time you mention him._

I had him on the ground and I am punching his pretty face.

_The small frail girl curled into his side, his hand in hers. He kissed her forehead._

_He would never come near her again. Never._

I punched him breaking his nose.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I just now started to hear the cries that were fading into the background.

Only because it was my Isa.

"Jasper, don't kill him, we need him."

_Something happening to my Isa, to my family. _

I stopped and launched myself from him. Bella grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine.

"You deserve so much more pretty boy."

"Yeah you do Eddy. I can't believe you. You never come near my little sister again, you help us now, you owe her. So do you Alice, you owe her and Jasper. He wasn't trying to kill Bella, was he Eddy boy? He was trying to kill you."

He stared at Emmett like he was speakin the word of Satan. It was. I was. I knew I couldn't hurt my baby. I felt it. I wanted, I had hoped this was true, but I was in such blind _rage. _Such blind realization...

"Emmett..."

"You fucker, don't come near me again."

Ace decided to make his way out of the house then, he took notice of the knew people and got in front of Bella and me growling, almost as scary as a vampire at Edward. "Ace down. You'd hurt yourself." He whined, clearly unhappy he couldn't take a chunk out of Edward. Bella kneeled down and ran her fingers through his coat. This made him happy and I smiled.

"Bella?" Esme's kind voice said.

Bella looked up at her. "I'm so sorry I believed him sweetheart." Her heart-shaped face crumpled and cried tears she never shed. Her whole body shaking. Carlisle looked the man version of this, which was near tears. He was shaking his head at Edward and Alice. He next uttered the words I never thought he'd say in a million years.

"You made us leave our daughter, you made us greave our daughter, you lied about what our son did. Purposely and to your own gain. How that hurts us on a personal level, an indescribable hurt. There's something else that leads me to say this. Under the law, which apparently you think I can disrespect. You made us a leave a human, Edward did you have any intention of going back to her?"

"I..."

"No you didn't, you broke a law, both of you. This is charged with death. Alice you should have known what would happen to her. More yet, you broke another long thats used for covens. You lied, and hide from your leader. This is charged for banishment. So what I'm giving you, is severely less. After you help us, you're going to leave, your going to learn to live on your own. I've not completely banished you. We still wish to know you, but you will not live under my roof again."

"Mother?" Edward and Alice said in unison. They truly were children.

"I agree. Except..I do not wish to speak to you, not at this time." She shook her head, crying. Fury rolling off of her. Poor Esmé. They loved so blindly, they didn't notice things one should notice.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her mother, which truly to she was and hugged her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Carlisle joined the hug. It looked like Edward and Alice were going to bolt. I sensed it.

"You know I'll hunt you down, after this, if you dont' help us. At least Alice, tell when they plan on attacking."

I didn't look at them.

"Two weeks time they'll be here."

"Which will surrender when we attack them?"

"Four, the young girl, the gifted one, a blonde girl, and a boy that looks Spanish."

I didn't say anything. They ran off. I knew we'd never see them again then. I liked that idea. I smiled

It was later when I walked over to Carlisle and Esme, still talking to Bella. Everyone was going about their way, going into the house, sparing, playing video games. It was calm now. She was standing, still covered in mud, smiling at them. Serious talk was over, they were sharing things with her. Mundane things. Something shiny hung around Bella's neck. It was the Cullen crest. It reminded me of Rosalie's except short, a darker color, and had a funny clasp.

(Note: See Rosalie's Breaking Dawn Crest )

I grinned. "Hey darlin. Can I join?" She smiled and curled her body into my side, lacing her fingers with mine. I kissed the top of her head.

_Mine. _


	28. Bloodred Vision

_"I'd pull my weight if it made any difference_

_he gave his life for the nine million others_

_but on his graves written here lies Joseph_

_his countrys gun and innocent soldier_

_fight your way out of this one_

_he grew a blood red vision for all their good intentions"_

_Vicious Traditions - The Veils_

Bella POV.

So we had the gang now.

I had talked to Carlisle and Esmé for some time. I told them how I'd changed, that Jasper was my mate and that was the end of it. I told them of how much it hurt when they left me.

I felt like I had my parents back. Carlisle would be a substitute for Charlie that would never come close, but he loved me in his own way. In a way that was equally good.

Esmé would be the mother I never really had. I loved her, I always had and I always will.

We were training them, making sure Esmé knew how to fight properly.

Carlisle knew, and was fairly good. He had protected and handled himself for over two centuries on his own.

Esmé never had to fight for herself.

I was currently going against her, except I was giving her ideas on how to take me down, and acting more like a newborn than I was.

"See mom, like this." I threw her down as gently as I could. "But harder."

"Honey, I won't break!" She said frustrated and actually hit me, hard sending me flying back a few feet. "And I won't let anyone hurt my children either. Now treat me like you do the rest." She commanded myself and Jasper.

"Then I can't fight you." I said. I couldn't hurt her.

"Peter." Jasper said.

Peter nodded and began training Esmé, harder than I had. I winced and had to walk away.

I needed to hunt, and I wanted alone time with Jasper.

I beckoned him to come by throwing longing towards him. He followed instantly. We ran a good ways off, far enough no one would hear, but far enough we could run back if needed.

We made love sweetly, as sweetly as one could on the forest floor. We were both worried of what was to come today.

He ran his fingers through my hair and to my cheek. He kissed me softly, laying down beside me.

We had decided to attack today, before she could make more. We take Victoria first, then go to the building where they are keeping the newborns.

"I love you." I said.

"I know."

"I'm worried."

"So Am I."

"Should we be?"

"No, but I think it's normal. We could lose someone. I'm confident I won't loose you, I just can't. God couldn't be so cruel as to make me lose you after only having you for this long."

"You believe in God?"

"Yes, I do. Not the way Edward does. I believe souls can be saved, I don't think we lose them when we're turning. It's how you act. I know I've done wrong, but I want to be good. I think that's what matters."

"I don't always believe, but when I do thats the way I think God would be. How about we not die to find out?"

He chuckled."That sounds like a great plan darlin'."

We came back and cuddled with Ace. Everyone else got the same notion we did and started going off into the woods.

I giggled when Garrett picked up Kate bridal style.

I almost got ill, but was still happy and got all gooey when Carlisle and Esmé did.

Jasper and I lay on the bed with Ace, fake sleeping.

It was nice, and sweet.

I took a moment to think, think of my life now. I couldn't imagine it another way, nor would I want it any other way.

Music was playing in the background softly.

I loved this band, I could listen to his voice for days on end.

Jasper even liked it, for there though out lyrics.

I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.

"Guys?" I heard a couple of moments later.

"Time to go."

We were dressed for fighting.

I wore black yoga pants and a sports bra. Charlotte matched me.

Our men wore no shirts so showcase their scars, to be feared.

Everyone else wore black that was easy to move in.

"Let's rock." I said with a grin.

We ran together, something I hadn't done before.

Jasper and I at the lead, Peter and Charlotte close behind, then Carlisle, Esmé, Kate and Garret , behind them the Eleazar and Carmen, and way up ahead, leading the way was Alistar.

I felt free running letting my muscles burn, but I wanted to go faster, but I stay slightly behind Jasper.

Helena was an hour or so run away. Much father by car.

We got to the edges of town, I could just smell the humans.

Alistar stopped."Now, she herself, is in a cabin towards the east. Newborns are to the west, in an abanded building on the edges, in the not so nice side of town."

Jasper nodded and headed east. Alistar caught up and went first.

We found the Cabin easily.

It was the only thing out there, we circled it, she was in there. I sensed her.

She had given us so much hell. So much grief over these past few months, killed so many.

Yet, it was all because we killed her mate.

For that reason I would kill her. Not for hate, but for mercy.

I don't know what I would do without Jasper, but if I was Victoria...I would want each and every one of us dead.

Jasper kicked down her door. Snarling, I was right behind him, no one else was coming in.

She looked scared but still cocky. "You turned her because of your fear of me! Where's Edward? Where's you mate girl? To scared to face me so you send your dog?" My vision turned a bloody red.

She called my man a dog.

"Edward isn't my mate, Jasper is. " I inclined my head towards him. I focused hard to not attack her yet. " Eddy didn't kill James either. I watched from the floor as Jasper tore him to bits and danced happily around his fire."

She wailed and came for me.

We fought, Jasper didn't intrude. He just watched. I focused through the blood-red tunnel vision.

I slid my nailed across her face in a bitch slap turned deadly. Scaring her face.

She wouldn't have to worry about that soon. She hissed and snarled, attacking relentlessly.

She was a live wire of fury.

She was a good fight, she even got a bite into my arm, right before I bit into her neck, tearing it before I ripped her head off. Ending her suffering once and for all.

I felt bad. The vision ended, reality setting in. I knew she was evil, I knew it was the right thing to do. But I had just ended her life for simply avenging her love, her mate.

Jasper knew this. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Go wait outside, I'll light this place up."

I went outside, I could smell the fire before I turned back to look at it.

Jasper was out in a flash. "Ready for this Darlin? You gotta get used to killin. I know it's hard. I know she hit home with the reason she's done this. But we're gonna have to take out some, and if your gonna be my wife...You gotta be strong." He grinned a wicked grin.

I took off running towards the east. I let Alistar lead the way but I didn't let Jasper get ahead of me.

I was strong, I could kill. She deserved it for her wrongs, she simply had a good reason.

I could smell them, strong scents, marking their area, claw marks on trees, human blood dried. Disgusting, violent messes.

Not for from the building I saw something that made my vision turn into that nasty blood color that made my ruthless warrior come out.

A girl, young, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Body bruttaly mangled, bloody and naked. Several bite marks covering her fragile skin.

I stumbled, stopped.

It took mere seconds for the roar to escape me.

We smashed in, at all corners, through windows, and doors. We surround them.

They were shocked, startled and pissed off.

"We are the yellow eyes you've been warned about." Jasper hissed out, as he leapt on top of the table they had that was covered in dried blood.

He crouched there, black eyes, covered in his scars. "Would any of you like to know a different way of living? One without this violence? One without needing to hunt humans? Or hunting humans but abiding by the laws?"

"Laws?" One them, a large male. Spat out. "We're vampires, we don't have laws."

"Shut up Marcos. Who are you? I am the leader here, my name is Riley. You'll regret entering our home."

"Ah, but we didn't regret entering your girlfriends." I snarled menacingly.

His head whipped around."Victoria..." He said just above silent.

I chuckled. "Now does anyone want a different life? A better one? You can't leave yet, but if you surrender now we'll teach you a different way."

The gifted one, I assumed, becuase it took a little effort to make myself able to see him.. "I surrender, I'll wait here."

"Please..don't hurt me." A small girl spoke. My head spun to meet her ruby eyes. Dark hair, the same shade as Jaspers. Her eyes were wide and frightened. So young.

_Must protect. _

"No one will hurt you darling, especially not me." I spoke honestly, I dropped the cruel look I had on my face as well.

She hid in the corner.

"I don't want to fight." A male said.

"Neither do I. " A pretty blonde girl stated.

They both walked to the corner as much as they could. The others looked shocked and snarled.

"You'd make us eat dogs!"

"We don't want rules!"

"You're weak!" They're words echoed throughout the mostly empty building.

We attacked.

The dynamic four, as I'd like to call Charlie, Peter, Jasper and I, tended to stick together. We knew each other so well, we didn't even have to look.

A particularly angary female left a nasty nail trail down the side of my right cheek, near my hairline.

It stung badly, I hissed. Jasper came from the opposite side of the room and brutally torn her apart. I swapped sides and took care of his larger male opponent. Using my shield to knock him over, tackling and beheading.

My vision was red, my focus was on, the smell of fear and leaking venom was in the air. _This_, a sickening thought that frightened my normal side whispered, _is where you belong. _

Emmett was stuck, he had taken on to many strong boys, three were around him.

I zigzagged through the fighting bodies, and grabbed one of the men, dancing with him. Nails sliding into his muscled chest with each strike I made.

After I finished playing with him, I quickly beheaded and throw into the fire we had started in the right far back corner.

We'd properly dispose of this place. I looked back, the numbers head dwindled, five remain.

Esmé and Carlisle were taking on one. Carlisle knocked him to the floor, on his knee, and a fierce Esmé grabbed hold and spun. My mother. I smiled.

JASPER POV:

As soon as I had to watch Victoria and Bella fight I was ready. I ached for the battle. I loved the battle, sadly I did. It was the humans I didn't like killing. I liked the smell of fear. I liked feeling it, when it was deserved. I watched my woman dance. She was eerily graceful in her fighting. A fallen angel, a dark angel of death. She loved it. I could feel it deep within her.

She truly was perfect for me. She taunted, scraped, punched, kicked, bite and earned a few marks. She was incredible. It was more than just a little likely that getting a hard on while fighting was inappropriate. So I thought of Peter in nothing but a tutu and carried on my battles.

I took out Riley the leader first. He was older than the others, he reminded me of myself. I thought I out to take him out. Only right, fitting if you will. He was so trapped by Victoria, actually thinking she loved him. Just like I once did with Maria.

The newborns were fading quickly, they had no skill but were cocky. This absolutely huge dude was my next target. I mean what the fuck! How did she find him? Ohhh I would love to fight him. It was rare that I could get tossed around, and I oddly liked it. I liked a challenge, more than getting thrown.

BELLA POV:

Jasper was the next I sought out, a fucking huge guy twice the size of Emmett had just thrown him, where he landed lightly on his feet. His eyes were as black as night. I wonder if mine were like that now.

Where did she find these freaks of nature?

I went to help him, but go tackled in my run. She was on top of me, I held her back as much as I could, her claws digging into my shoulders, her face snapping at mine.

_Fear._

I was afraid. I didn't like that. I sensed Jasper recognizes this.

_Fury._

I would never be afraid.

I pushed with my entire weight body slamming her into the concrete cracked and spidered under our force. I pulled her hair hard as she shrieked, I bit into her neck her venom nasty and leaking into my mouth I finished ripping her pretty blonde head off.

I growled a shriek, throwing it and the rest of her bits into the fire. Everyone was doing that now.

Aww. I missed Jasper kicking gigantor's ass.

Sadness.

I wish I would have seen that.

He through the last bit, turned to me, grabbing my face roughly and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth, kissing him back harder.

We broke away to soon. We still had to explain things to the others.

Alistar was near the blonde girl explaining the way of life to the pretty girl. She was tall, maybe five ten. Ruby eyes of course, her hair was the color of the sun. "What is your name?" I asked them, I had walked slowly, calmly close to them. They hadn't flinched. Jasper was by my side, they were avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Doug." Said the gifted one. Ah the gifted one was now Doug. Awesome.

"You sir, have an awesome gift. You know what mine is? Not being affected by it." I smiled at him.

His eyes went wide. "I am a shield. And you...are unique." I turned to the small girl. I moved closer, getting on my knees. She was sitting down her head on her knees, arms wrapped around her. "Sweet heart? What's your name?"

"Bree."

"Bree, that's a pretty name. I'm Bella. How old are you Bree?"

"Thirteen, I think. I didn't really keep count." She said softly.

I frowned. What thirteen-year-old didn't keep count?

"This lovely woman is named Roslyn." Said Alistar. I glanced at him. She was smiling and ducking her head. Alistar was staring at her in complete wonder. My brows furrowed together.

Could Alistar have found someone? I'd ask him later.

"And you?"

"Micheal." The shy boy stated.

After that Carlisle gave them the speech of veggie vampires. Peter gave them the speech of nomads who eat bad people, and it was time for them to decide. We were outside now, in the woods bordering town.

"I wish to be a nomad, I don't want to give up human blood." Micheal stated. "Thank you..." He backed away as far as he could before turning around and flashing off.

"Roslyn?" Alistar asked.

"Yes?" Her small voice said.

"Would you travel with me?"

"Yes, I'd like that alot. I haven't seen much outside of Helena, and you..your so..."She stared at him. "I feel like I can trust you. "

"You can, love. You can." He held out his hand. She took it and they disappeared.

"Bye Alistar." I said.

"That dude was weird." Emmett said.

"I think...I think I want to try to eat animals. You..can you help me?" Doug asked Carlisle and Esmé. At that point the both gasped. He took down his gift, the little glow around him disappeared.

He was handsome, black hair that was to his shoulders, young, a build that was similar to Edwards, but more muscular. "Of course." Esmé said. Looks like they had a new son.

I was sitting on the forest floor with Bree, watching all of this. "What do you think you want to do hun?"

"Can..Can I stay with you? I've never had anyone who's cared. I've been on the streets of Seattle since I was ten. My mother was never there. I never knew my father. I don't like being alone. Please don't make me be alone. You act like you care, do you care? " Her words were quick and desperate.

"Yes sweetheart I care. I've cared since the moment I saw you." I touched her cheek then. Jasper sank down by me.

"Little one, you can live with us. We'd like that very much actually..."He sighed then staring at her face."She looks so much like you..." He said just above silent. I thought she looked like him. The way her nose was angled, her hair.

A child we'd never have. I knew she'd grow up, even though her body wouldn't. But I wanted her. I wanted to be a mother like Esmé was to me. A substitute, but not the same. I could be that, I wanted to be that. "Please Bree...we need you...believe us." I whispered to her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, Jasper hugged us both.

We made our way back, taking Bree on her first hunt of animals. She whined and said it was nasty when she tasted a deer.

I took her farther and she found a mountain lion that was to her liking. She told me up on the ridge, of how she hated to her humans, how she thought it was right. She told me of how she was turned.

Riley pitted the starving girl, he thought he was saving her. She told me of how she was little ashamed but a little giddy that she broke into a store to steal books. She loved to read, absolutely loved it. I told her of our office, of our books and she nearly fainted with joy.

I told her about how Esmé and Carlisle were my parents, of how Emmett was my brother, Rosalie Jaspers sister, Charlotte mine, and Peter his. The Denali's plus Garrett were our cousins.

"So..what am I?"

"What do you want to be? You can be my sister... Or..."

"Can I be your daughter?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Jasper said from the tree line. She smiled at him. "We're gonna have to kick people out of our house, we need to make you a room up. "

I grinned hugely. This was perfect.

"OH! We have a dog, you need to get used to him. His name is Ace."

"A dog? I've always wanted a dog."

"Hopefully he'll like you."

"Oh I'm sure he will Isa. He's a smart boy, just don't act afraid like Peter does. Oh! The first time he met him, he was just a straggly pup, but it startled Pete so much he jumped back and broke the wall! Stupid fu-"

"AH!" I yelled.

"Oh com' on! She's old enough to hear that."

"Fucker? Dude. It's 2012. Kids know cuss words." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that. I think I just had a heart attack."

"Your heart doesn't beat Isa."

"Why are you promoting this? Ten minute in and we're already letting our kid cuss! I mean-"  
WHACK!

A pebble hit my forehead.

I glared at Jasper and pounced.

Bree giggled away as Jasper and I fought.

We spent the rest of the night telling her stories, getting her to be not so scared. Slowly but surely a little firecracker came out of her shell.

She would definitely fit in.

My kid.


	29. What just happened?

It was time for goodbyes.

We needed space of our own.

Garrett went with the Denali's, saying he'd do anything for Kate, even eating Racoon.

Emmett and Rosalie wanted to stay for a bit longer, we agreed to that. Carlisle and Esmé were going to look into buying a house somewhere around Billings. Carlisle said it was most like he could find some work their sense it was the largest city.

Doug of course went with them. He liked them a lot. I was a little sad that Esmé and Carlisle were getting more kids. I mean hadn't they learned? Wasn't Emmett, Rose and I enough?

Doug was an unknown, and god only knows what issues he might bring. Who was I to talk. I looked a Bree and smiled. I was braiding her hair while she read a vampire novel.

"Does it bother anyone that the Volturi hasn't shown their faces? I mean there either slacking or they wanted something to happen to us." Peter said.

"Well if they did know, the threat was angled towards the Cullens, wouldn't Aro want to keep Carlisle safe?" Added Charlotte.

"Yeah but the Cullens are, or maybe were depending on how you look at it, the largest coven. Biggest threat for them." Jasper sat down beside me, tossing a toy across the room for Ace. He bounced after it happily."It's a good thing they haven't showed up. I don't want Aro knowing of Bella's powers. He likes to collect them, and we can't have any interest to us."

"Do I have a power?" Bree asked.

"You're adorable." Emmett said.

"That's not a power, that's actually kind of a fault."

"How?"

"Whos wants the adorable girl when there the hot girl?"

We didn't know what to say to that. Bree would never grow, never look older than what she was. Her body was tiny, her frame small. She was developed in a strange way, a young angelic face that had the look of wisdom, she even had slight womanly curves.

The venom more than likly gave them to her. "There's someone for every one sweetheart. Don't worry about it now, if you worry about it, you won't find it."

"If there was someone who could love me, "He looked at me then."then there is definitely someone who would love you like that."

She ducked her head and smiled. She would of blushed if she was human. "But don't worry about that now." I chided in.

Life with Bree was turning out to be a learning experience. She was a newborn, an actual one unlike my freaky self. She slipped up, broke stuff, got mad, yelled, cried for no reason.

It was a new thing every day, but she was getting better. Much better.

Peter was teaching her basic self-defense, Emmett was teaching her the art of killing zombies.

Rosalie was giving her beauty tips, Charlie how to beat up a boy.

And Jasper and I, were watching, helping, the ones she came to when she had an issue. She called me mom for the first time two weeks ago. I responded as if she had done it all the time. It shocked everyone. She called Jasper daddy after he got her, Blondie. A little Pitbul puppy.

The thing was adorable, and it was teaching her how to care for something other than herself. A living thing that needed control to handle. Dawn was a cream and white color. It was all Jasper's idea.

The look, the light, the utter love in Jasper's face when he heard Bree was something that I would cherish forever.

It had been a month since the battle. We hadn't heard from Edward nor Alice. I liked it like that, but nothing could be perfect forever.

"Guys..." Peter said quietly. His body was tense he stopped moving completely, his breathing increased.

"Peter?" Charlie flew across the room and to his side.

"The Volturi, there coming. Alice and Edward...they told them we would keep Bree."

"Whats wrong with keeping Bree?" I asked rage and confusion in my voice.

"She is bordering the line of immortal child. Also, Edward's claiming you've used your powers against his mate."

Jaspers hearty laugh echoed through the room. "They can't prove a goddamned thing. Bree is old enough, Bella is my mate. From stories I've heard they'll come here, make a fuss, and want Bella. They only did it to make our lives hell. Fuckers. I knew I should have killed him! I knew it! Little fucker won't leave this time. He better not come here, not to my home."

"Jasper, calm down. They can't do anything to us. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Yeah except be war criminals. Jasper, there's a reason we don't make a show of ourselves. I thought you knew, we participate in the southern wars. They will kill us." Peter said this surely. I had never seen the man scared, not for a moment and he still wasnt showing it, except for his eyes.

"War criminals? But you didn't know any other way!"

"You are to Bella, we just were a fucking war! All of us were! That little fucker has just doomed us!" I believe Peter was now having a panic attack, well I caught some of before Jasper used his gift to send him into a coma.

"Dudddde. You can do that?" Emmett said. Jasper sighed.

"When needed. He's panicking, not attacking on his gift. They won't touch us." He spoke to Charlie who was panicking by her husband's side.

Bree was coming up from her walk with Blondie now.

"Panicking over what?" She asked.

"The Volturi are making a visit Darlin'."

"The vamp cops?"

"Yeah. Seems to think our old flames have decided to throw a hissy fit. We'll fix it hon."

She came over and sat in my lap. The little dog followed and attempted to make her short little legs get on the sofa. Bree had to finally pick her up and added her to my lap.

I smiled. I wouldn't let anything hurt her. I wouldn't let anyone destroy my family. The news of this was insane, yet still alarming. Edward and Alice just had to go big or go home in the payback department didn't they?

I knew a lot of the history of the Volturi from Alistair. I knew what was coming, I knew from Carlisle that he was a friend. I was Carlisle's daughter, I had status there.

Peter started to come back to life then. He was startled and jump up abruptly hitting the mantle with his head. "DUDE! Stop breaking my house!" I yelled at him.

"Stop your boyfriend from knocking me out like that!"

"Stop having a panic attack like a Justin Bieber fan at his concert and maybe he won't have to!"

He glared at me."I don't like you anymore." And strutted off dramatically.

"You sure that dude ain't battin for the other team?" Emmett asked Charlotte.

"You saying I look manly?"

"Nonononono! I was saying-"

"That he liked men, and since I'm his wife, your saying that I, a female, look like a man."

"NO-"

"Because why would a gay man wants a woman unless she looked like a man?"

Charlotte was scaring the shit out of Emmett and it was hilarious.

We were funny at inappropriate times. It was a defense we each had to stress. Sometimes shit got real weird, but it was fun and always made you feel better.

While Charlotte continued to torture Emmett, I went out of the room gently sliding off a giggling Bree, walking into Jasper and I's study.

I dialed Carlisle's number, he answered promptly. "Yes dear?"

"Dad, Edward and Alice have gone to the Volturi with lies! You have to call Aro, I know nothing will happen, but I'm still scared, they...they told them about Bree. Is she to young Carlisle? She'll be fine. I know she will...they can't take her away.."

"Isabella breath, I will call Aro. It seems Edward thinks I was a fool. I have more standing with the Volturi than any other vampire that's outside of them. Aro likes me, he has asked me several times to be in the Volturi, not for my talents, for I have none. But for advising. He will listen to me, and with you telling your story, my daughter the charmer, it will be fine. You mustn't panic. Esme, Doug and I will be down soon."

I took a big deep breath. Jaspers arms wrapped around my waist. "Thank you Carlisle, Peter had a panic attack." Jasper said.

"Perfectly fine, it's nothing really, I'm just disgusted with them. I can't believe what they have done. I thought there was some redemption for them..."

"Maybe one day Carlisle, but that one day is very very far from today." I said quietly.

"You are right Isabella.." He sighed. "I must go, I am enjoying the hospital here. I'll have to go on break. Do you have a time frame?"

"PETER! TIME FRAME?" Jasper yelled out.

"Four to five days."

"Get that?" I asked him.

"Yes dear. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you Dad."

I leaned into Jasper. My mind was tired. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Yes but we'll be okay darlin."

"But what if..what Peter says..."

"We'll fight then."

"Fight them?"

"Yep."

I head Emmett call people, apparently he wanted us to be safe too.

Well we just got rid of them, now they were coming back. Damn it was nice being semi alone, not that I didn't love them.

Alistar and Roslyn were the only ones that didn't come. Apparently Alistar was hiding from the Volturi.

Oh and Tanya, she was sulking since Edward ran off without her. Didn't want to be near me.

Ha.

"Oh, I do fear he isn't hiding under a rock somewhere with his new bride." Carlisle said on the porch.

"How did the call with Aro go?"

"You'll see Bella. You will see. " He said with a slight smile.

Garrett had started a bonfire and all the boys were exchanging stories. Bree was listening with Ace at her feet, Blondie on her lap. All my kids. I grinned.

"Ah he'll be fine." I said as Esmé came from behind me and grasped my shoulder.

"You're a good mother." She hugged my back and held her arms.

"So are you." I told her softly.

"Then what happened to Edward and Alice?"

"Bad apples from the beginning Mom. Alice was in an institution. Edward was spoiled as a child by his mother, and treated badly by his father. Nothing you could do would fix with that. "

"Your to kind sometimes Bella." Carlisle said. Emmett came bounding forward.

"Don't I get any family love?" I held out my arms, he got on his knees and hugged us both.

Esmé and I giggled loudly. I heard a click of a camera my eyes flashed up to a giggling Bree as she ran off with the new fancy phone Rose had gotten her.

Emmett ran after her, chasing her around the yard.

I oggled Jasper freely and admired the way he looked in the light of the fire.

We had one or two days left now. I wanted this over, I wanted it to be now. I wanted this behind us.

Fuck he was so hot.

I hadn't truly admired him in a while, he was getting scruffier. His hair longer, but he was more free, more himself. He was wearing a Marilyn Manson tight black t-shirt, black jeans and his cowboy boots.

"Name any American war! I've been it." Garrett boomed to Emmett.

I tuned him out, I had already heard this. I was staring at my southern badass. I wanted to marry him. I truly wanted to be his wife. I wanted him to wear that exact outfit too. Vegas baby. I was wearing jeans too. I grinned to myself.

He looked at me, the fire lighting up his eyes. He took a swig of his bottle of whiskey and got up. "Come on man! Guys night." Emmett whined.

"Carlisle can take my place." He walked his walk towards me. His walk that couldn't be described. Confident, sexy but not cocky.

We went into the woods, drank the whiskey, tore off our clothing, but thankfully I preserved the Manson shirt.

He pushed me violently against a tree, the tree cracking slightly. His lips rough on mine but still silky smooth.

His hands left hot trails of fire down my body. Rough working hands that were tender only for me.

I ran my smaller hand down his sculpted chest, down the that sexy little trail and below into his jeans earning a loud groan.

He pulled them lower, my bare legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and I was lost. I got lost in the feeling of him, how perfectly we fit. How he could make shiver, shake and scream.

"I _love you."_ He whispered in the crane of my neck where his face was still buried after the sparks of bright light cleared from my vision.

_"Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies._

_I'll take it by your side._

_Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide._

_I'll take it by your side._

_With out you I'm nothing - Placebo ft David Bowie"_

The next day they were here. Peter didn't get the warning, so we were all a little alarmed when we heard them.

About seven gaurd members surrounded three heavily cloaked, and expensively dressed men. Alice and Edward were right on the end.

The gaurd took the places around them, we were in the back yard, our formation with Jasper and I at the front. Bree was safely behind us.

The man at the front must have been Aro. He had long black hair, sharp nose and to delighted of a smile.

Then there was a blonde one, young, long hair as well. The other was older, the oldest vampire I had seen before, he looked miserable.

Carlisle had told me of him, Marcus, his mate was dead, yet he was forced to live with out her for the sake of the brotherhood.

"My, my, my. Carlisle you've gathered a few people."

"Not Carlisle, I have, they are extended family. We wanted witnesses that what Edward and Alice claim is a lie. Witnesses of our nature, and of Bree's." I said calmly.

"You must be Isabella. Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Come young one." He held out his hand. His gift was reading every thought you had ever had. It wouldn't work. Not unless I dropped my shield.

What no one knew, is when I had my alone time, I worked on dropping my sheild. Kate had told me it would make me stronger, to complete rid myself of my shield would make it more elastic.

I kissed Jasper on the cheek, squeezed Bree's hand and walked confidently toward Aro. They were twenty or so feet from us.

I held out my hand, dropped my sheild and looked at Edward. I wanted him to see this.

Aros strange feeling hands grasped mine tightly, but not tight enough that it was painful.

He took a deep breath in, his eyes getting a far away look, his looks changed drastically, from delight, fear, delight, shock, delight. Mainly delight. Sort fo creepy, but sort of making you happy at the same time.

What can I say, I'm good with weird.

He let go of my hand and smiled at me. "Isabella, Isabella. You are trully Carlisle and Esme's child. The young girl Bree, " He looked past me, at her."is old enough to know her wrongs, to grow within the mind. After all Jane and Alec are fourteen." He looked at a blonde girl with to much dark make up, and creepy looking boy.

"But-" Alice and Edward started.

"As for her being affected by Jasper's powers, that is false. The girl is a shield, a strong one. She could push his emotions away while she was human, now she let me into her mind to explain her story. Brave girl. But my dear, there is the fact of your acts of war."

I heard Peters deep breath. "Nonsense! My Bella would never love him!" Edward screamed out.

"She isn't your Bella anymore dear boy. Now, have them taken off. From your false accusations, and as per request from Carlisle. You two are both sentenced to fifty years on the Volturi gaurd where you will learn proper ways and respect." Aro words hit the air strongly. These where the words of a true leader.

No time for argument. Four of the guards grabbed them and ran off with them. They screamed and kicked like children, but they were gone.

"Thank you Aro. Truly. I loved that sight..." I smiled and sighed happily.

The man laughed the creepiest laugh I had ever heard and it sent me into a giggle fit before I had to straight myself out.

He smiled brightly for me and gestured for me to speak. I took a deep breath.

"Our latest act of war was because, truly no offense, but something you didn't pick up on. Seattle had a huge issue, we knew it when we fled, Jasper and I were scared, he didn't want to turn me yet, he couldn't take them all out without more. And we did. We erased the issue. We took out the maker and the ones that had no hope. We taught the others, which were few. Bree and Doug are with us, being trained. They know the laws. Roslyn is being trained. Micheal knew everything he needed."

"I thank you for that, but couldn't you of informed us? And what of your lover's past? I have never encountered the Major before, or his right and left hand. But I have heard of them, in the minds of several newborns and one, claimed to be mate. " He looked at Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte.

"Yes, she makes a fine gaurd member." Caius said.

"If you served with the Volturi...all could be erased." Aro offered extending his hands a little showy.

"No thank you." Jasper was walking forward now, Bree went behind Emmett and Rose.

"We haven't done anything wrong Aro. Peter, Charlotte and I didn't know of any other life, and once we found it, we ran. I didn't want that, I never want that again."

He held his hand out to Aro. He took it. He got that far away look again as he sorted through Jasper's thoughts and memories.

He released him after holding on for longer than he did myself.

"You do not with for battle, nor do you want blood. But you want to fight. It's in your bones, join us. Both of you."

"If we deny?"

"You can deny the Volturi if you wish, it's just I would want someone of your strength, of your talents, "He looked at me."on our side. If anything was to arise."

"We like our home, we like our life."

"What if... I gave you assignments? You could stay here, be assigned to crimes in your area. You have your own gaurd, your sturdy and trusted. From your thoughts you agree strongly with our ways of currently living. Carlisle is my most trusted friend, therefore I trust you. I've done this before, with gaurd members who wish to live with there mates."

I looked at Jasper.

It sounded interesting. I did like the fight, I couldn't deny that. I knew by the look in Jaspers eyes he couldn't either. Peter and Charlotte were behind us then.

They must have agreed as well, we looked at them they nodded.

"Deal." We all said the same time.

"We live peacefully besides being on call for law breaking. Bree stays with us?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Oh! See Carlisle even your daughter wants to! This truly was a delightful meeting my dear. I do look forward to our future together. Major, it's an honor meeting you."

"Caius, you said she makes a good gaurd member?"

"Yes, Maria is a great leader. Vicious little things." His tone was evil, sinister. I didn't like him. I decided then, Aro was okay, Marcus was a pity, and Caius was santan.

She was alive, the woman that had caused my mate, my brother and sister so much pain.

The growl in my chest was unavoidable.

"Ah be calm child, she won't come near you or your mate. Not that it'd make a difference. You have a strong hold on him."

"It would make a difference. You'd be out a gaurd member."

Aro's delightedly creepy laugh rang out again.

"Good bye friends, must get back to Italy, to home. Carlisle, Esme, visit soon. I'll be intouch Whitlocks."

The disappeared, I know not just dissolved or actually disappeared but, fuck they were fast, and creepy. Made an entrance and exit.

I exhaled sharply and hugged Jasper tightly."How the fuck did that just happen?"

"What the fuck just happened?" Peter asked.

"Zero clue, but hey will we get those robs? Because I think I could totally use it as a Halloween outfit. " Charlie added.

"I think it would work great to react dracula but that just my personal opinion." Jasper stated.

"You drag us out here in nowhere Montana to see you get hired?" Garrett asked.

"Apparently." I said.

"Oh well, who wants to play wii?" Garrett said clapping his hands. Kate laughed.

**Authors note**: **Next Chap will be the last guys! PM me suggestions for new stories, or even leave it in the review, I need suggestions on pairings or all human! :)Thank you for hanging with me for this long! I love ya all! this is my first fanfic and I'm really happy I decided to try it. :) Peace!**


	30. Beginning Of Our Forever

It had been three months since becoming a member of the Volturi gaurd. I had to say, I liked it. We so far had gotten only five jobs, but they were big. Mostly vampires attempting to build armys, one was for a human knowing what we were.

The human was in love with the vampire, but he was just using her for sex. apparently succubus and incubus weren't just a story. Just the vamps weren't supposed to tell them they were vampires, or keep them around like he was keeping her.

She wanted to be turned, Peter and Charlotte took her to Volterra for Aro to decide. I didn't hear anything else once they returned nor did I want too. The story hit to close to home, accept Edward was a prude.

Edward and Alice, much to Aro's gleeful story telling were doing well. They were training them, as if they were newborns. Aro was using Alice's abilities of course. I didn't much care if she was being used for a toy.

I sorta liked it.

Jasper and I were planning our trip to Vegas today, when Esmé had to over here.

"NO! You are not getting married in Vegas, why can't you just have a proper small wedding here? Then if you want to go there so much you can honeymoon there!" Esmé zapped her self between us, her caramel hair swirling about.

"But-"

"What would be so wrong with a church wedding darlin?" Jasper asked, grinning.

"But I thought you wanted Vegas." I said pouting just slightly. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"You did because you don't want a big show, but I promise it won't be. There's a little church in Sheridan, the towns small no one will be there besides the family. And the preacher is a good man."

"How do you know the preacher?"

"Because I've talked to him about what was happening next Saturday."

"Jasper!" My eyes went large, but I had always secretly wanted something very small. I guess a dress would be so bad, if I chose it.

"Oh com'on. I know you want it." He said his grinning getting larger.

I couldn't contain my smile any longer. "Okayy, but I don't even have a dress, or dresses for the girls. Saturday is four days away!"

"We can get it done!" Charlie said. "Ohhhh I'm going to have to call Katie!"

Charlie flipped open her phone, and began talking so fast into I didn't even try to keep up.

Esmé clapped and bounced slightly. "Let's look at tuxes online! I have measurements Emmett and Carlisle, but nothing for Peter or Jasper."

"Simple Esmé."

"I know dear!"

Jasper just chuckled.

"Do you want to help? I mean your gonna be wearing it." I asked him.

"No Isa, _you_ know me."

We spent the day looking online for tuxes and wedding dresses. I didn't find anything for dresses, but we found the tuxes, measured Peter since he had never worn one in the past fifty plus years.

Peter didn't like this at all. He whined like a little boy and pleaded with his wife to make it stop, though only it took five minutes with Esme's quick fingers.

The tuxes I chose were simple and dark, traditional.

I knew Jasper would like them.

"Lets go shopping!" Kate yelled as she entered the house dramatically the next morning.

I sighed. How were we going to find anything I liked, there was hardly anything in Billings but we went there nevertheless.

We went to the bridal shops, finding several the girls liked, but zero I liked. While they continued to search the racks, I went walking down the main street. It was an overcast day, cold. I realized it was going to be Halloween soon as I walked.

Little black cats, witches and orange and black lined the small section that was downtown.

The costume shop had opened up. I noticed several costumes in the window that were highly detailed.

_Hmm..._

I walked across the street hugging my dark brown longish coat the had fur trim around me. I loved this jacket, it reminded me of _Angelina Jolie _in _Girl Interrupted. _I adored that movie.

I walked in the little bell ringing brightly. "Well Hello ma'am! How may I help you today?" A very very welcoming woman with bats all over her shirt said, jumping out from behind the counter.

"Well..this might sound strange, but I'm trying to find a wedding dress, but I can't find anything I like. I just broke off from my girls, I'ma little different from there tastes. Do you have anything..."A thought popped into my head then. "1800's era. Country not cheesy either. "

"Hmm..." She tapped her finger to her chin, spun around and fast walked to the back of the store. I followed her. "Well I have some things, I have costumes and such that are like that, popular around these parts, see if you can find something dear. Maybe if you can't find a dress you can find parts. I'll make you a deal hon. When is the wedding?"

"This Saturday." She looked down at my stomach expecting a baby bump.

When she came up short she asked"Why so soon dear? And why on Halloween? "

"Well we've been engaged for about 5 months, I wanted to just go to Vegas but he wants a Church wedding. I'd be lying if I didn't either..He sprang the date on me. Halloween? Really? Wow...he remembered..."

My favorite movie in the entire world was _The Crow _with _Brandon Lee_, the very first one, not any of the knockoffs that tried to come near Eric Draven. Eric and Shelly's wedding date was Halloween. I had wanted my wedding to be that date ever sense I was a young preteen.

She smiled a crinkly smile. "Love! It will make you do crazy things. Well I'll let you be dear."She shuffled off.

I thumbed through the racks of extremely large dresses to come up empty. They were to showy and strange. On the floor of the shelf there was a pile of lace, a beautiful off white color that showed it's age.

I gently picked it up and held it out properly. It was an over coat of sorts. Long, it had a train, and a slight bump if you wore it over a dress. Short sleeves, and just completely perfect.

I dashed over to the woman grinning hugely.

_Maybe a little to much teeth Bella!_

Ah my voice of reason was back, I missed you.

"I found something! How much?"

"Oh hun how about you just take it, a wedding gift." I was heart warmed, but I had money, I didn't want to rip this woman off.

As she put the dress in a bag I told her,"Ma'am, if you don't mind I want to pay for it. I have money from my parents, and you've been so kind. Here take this." I handed her a hundred, grabbed the bag and backed out quickly before she could say no. "Goodbye! Happy Halloween!"

My girls were looking outside of the bridal shop for me. Today even Rosalie has come. Bree yelled there she is, as I hurried down the street towards them.

Now I just needed a slip to go underneath of this."Back in! I need a slip!"

"Huh?" They all said together.

"Off white, long slip. Now." I rushed off like a mad woman into the bridal shop, that one didn't have any but the next older shop had what I wanted.

"Yes. We can go now." I sighed happily as I found it.

"Will you tell us what's in the bag now?" Kate whined.

"No. I'll show you once we get home, are the men home? I don't want Jasper to see."

"No, Garrett has dragged them all out of the house for me."

"You already have him wrapped around your finger hmm? I'm so proud." Charlie said with a giggle.

"You two look good together darling." Carmen said.

"Thank you hon. And I know." Kate smiled cockily.

We laughed and got into our vehicles. I was driving Peter's huge truck, Bree in the middle seat Charlie in shotgun. Kate, and Carmen in the back. Esmé and Rosalie were riding in Carlisle's Mercedes.

I turned on the radio to find a pop station playing. "What da fuck?" I said.

"I don't know what Peter listens to in his private time, please don't judge me." Charlotte said hands in her hair as Miley Cyrus sang away.

I giggled. "Sorry hun, I already am judging you! I mean come on, I love Peter but damn. Like Emmett said are you sure...?"

She punched my arm. "HEY!" Bree screamed. "Watch it! I'm right here!"

"Kate." I said simply. Kate poked Charlies shoulder, Charlie screamed and fell into the floor board to get away from the zap.

"You dirty little whore! I'ma get you back for that Bella!"

"You can't, I'm getting married. I'm allowed to be bitchy."

"Bridezilla!" Carmen said giggling.

"Oh! You haven't seen bridezilla, once that man asks me. It's gonna be sooo bad!" Kate sneered evilly.

Oh dear. I could only imagine what she would be like. I was nothing compared to her.

After I turned the station, the ride home went smoothly. We were all singing loudly, and a little off to Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm when we pulled up into the drive.

The day of shopping that I thought was going to be horrible actually ended out to be a wonderful day with my sisters, mother and daughter.

We went inside and into Charlotte's room which had the best mirror. They all sat on the bed or leaned against the wall. "What no privacy?"

"Please most of us have had the pleasure of seeing y'ur naked ass runnin out of the woods. You got a bra and panties on." Charlotte said crossing her arms.

I laughed and ducked my head, slightly embarrassed. "Fine."

I slipped my shoes, shirt and jeans off. Esme jumped up, and helped me get the slip on delicately. I slipped the beautiful lace over coat over it, slowly and delicately. It was fragile I didn't want it to be harmed.

I looked in the mirror. "Wow.." I loved it so much. I wanted to cry. I looked beautiful. Actually pretty.

"Oh..that is..perfect." Esmé said hand over her mouth eyes filling with venom.

"Well fuck Bella, you sure know how to out due wedding dresses." Charlie huffed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thats the most pretty mother fucking thing I have ever seen. You whore. Now I can't hit you." Cussing was Charlie's showing of love. I grinned at her.

"Bella...you look stunning." Rosalie said, smiling softly."

I changed back into normal clothes as the girls went on about what to pair with it. "I just want my crest, my hair I want to curl on the bottom, high on top. My makeup I will do myself. I've told you, I want to be me, not some dolled up whore." I put it simply.

They all looked a little shocked besides Bree. "It's going to be perfect!" She said happily.

"What about bridesmaids dresses?"

"Only you and Charlie needs them Katie. Red or silver I haven't decided yet. The styles you can chose your selves. "

"Dark silver would be better than red." Esmé said.

"Thats what I was thinking." I told her.

We heard the boys coming loudly up to the house, punching and yelling at each other.

I went into our room as the girls looked online for their dresses, I lay on my back, staring at my ceiling.

My ID already said I was a Whitlock, but in two short days I would be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Mrs. Whitlock.

Mrs. Isabella Whitlock.

I felt like writing it over and over like a silly school girl does for her crush.

"Hello." Jasper's voice said.

"Hey."

"How was shopping? Find a dress?"

"Yes, you can't see it yet. Tradition."

He chuckled. "Your not worried, but you look it."

"Not hiding it. Just thinking."

"Can I think with you?"

I looked at him then. He was covered in mud."NOT LIKE THAT!"

He couldn't stop laughing at my expression. Once he straightened himself out he ask, "Why don't you get clean with me?"

I grinned. "The house is full."

"So."

I giggled and ninja walked to the bathroom with Jasper behind me.

After running everyone out of the house with our shower time we went back to bed and read. Well Jasper read to me, I fake slept while he talked. Ace was with us of course.

Little feller didn't like the new addition that much, he liked his attention. Good thing the dog was Bree's, she kept it in her room mostly.

All in all it had been a good day. It was the middle of the night now, I could hear the family doing their nightly things. Charlotte was yelling about how the house needed more than one bathroom because now she was frightened to go into it. I giggled. Jasper chuckled, before continuing to read.

I loved this life.

My only fear was Maria. I wanted her dead. I wanted sink my nailed into her neck and rip her head off. She was going to always be a threat to us the longer she was alive.

Jasper sensed my unease and letting the book fall to his chest."Isa?"

"Maria."

"She won't come near us."

"I don't want her alive."

"Neither do I, but Caius seems to like her."

"Fuck Caius, he's evil. Besides Aro likes me." Aro had a creepy liking towards me. I hadn't talked to him this week, I should call him. He loved talking to me about insane, mundane things. It was strange, but I couldn't help but like him back.

He was like that creepy uncle you didn't want to invite to your Christmas party because he might feel you up.

"Aro adores you, and you like him too, don't deny it. He's a creepy fucker, I can't see why you would. I think you liking of everyone and everything is affecting you."

"I don't like everyone. He's just oddly delightful." He chuckled deeply.

"You trust to easily."

"Maybe, but I have you who doesn't trust anyone."

"I just check my facts."

"Your paranoid."

"Maybe, but I have you to keep me sane."

I smiled at that.

"I should call him."

"What I'm not company enough?"

"I haven't contacted him this week.

"Then call him darlin'."

I dialed his direct number, he answered directly. "Sie Isabella?"

"Just wanted to check in with you."

"Hmm yes. You've been keeping something from me."

"I haven't kept any thing from you Aro!"

"Alice saw your wedding. She showed me, and I'm on my way. I'll be there for you my dear, just me and Sulpicia."

"Oh! You don't have too."

"But I want too. Also, Edward and Alice wish you well. They truly do. Though they don't like Jasper much still."

"Tell them they can su-"

"Jasper!"

"Why hello Jasper!" Aro said cheerfully.

"Hello Aro."

"Tell them what?"

"He was going to be crude Aro."

"No I wasn't. I was going to saw that can suck blood from a skunk."

I glared knowing that wasn't it, but Aro laughed nevertheless.

"I will share that information."

"Thank you Aro, for coming, for everything."

"Yes, yes. I'm bringing you a gift too! I do hope you will like it."

"No, you don't have to sir!" I pleaded.

"She dosen't take gift's well."

"Well she has to take this one." Aro said firmly.

I sighed. "You will have to be getting used to being spoiled young one. You are a part of the Volterra family now. Carlisle is for all right a fourth brother though he doesn't wish to join. You are a daughter of the Volturi. You shall be spoiled, just like Jane."

I winced. I didn't want to be compared to Jane. I couldn't stand Jane, the few times we had worked together she was horrid and evil.

"Goodbye Bella, Jasper."

"Goodbye." We both said together, and I shut the phone.

Jasper chuckled as I huffed.

"You really are gonna have to get used to it Isa. I got you something for the wedding, and I think you'll like it. No, you can't see now, and no you can't argue with me."

I huffed and crossed my arms pouting.

He grinned hugely.

The next day came and went fast with things being shipped over night, Esmé, Kate and Charlie panicking about things. I never seen Charlie act so much like a woman, it was highly amusing.

The day was here, I was going to be riding in the Mercedes with the girls.

Rosalie was doing my hair, she was very good at it. She offered. I was a little bit baffled, but Rose had been trying.

It was beautiful and just like I wanted. Esme gave me a black jeweled, I think black diamonds, hair piece to go in the bump of my hair, she told me it was an antique Carlisle wanted me to have.

Charlie gave me a dark blue garter belt, Kate gave me a beautiful pair of new boots. Yes boots. Laced short white boots that were true to the dress. The girl knew me more than I thought.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect. My hair was perfect, my dress was perfect, my makeup which was subtle, but dark looked perfect. My eyes were golden now,with flecks of brown within them.

The ride to Sheridan was quiet and quick.

The church wasn't hard to find in this tiny town, way smaller than my home town of Forks.

I swallowed. I was nervous I realised. I walked into the area outside of the main room. The music was playing, traditional wedding music that was simple and only by piano.

Charlie and Peter walked in first. Then Kate and Emmett. Carlisle was outside the door smiling at me. "You ready Bella?" He was going to walk me down the aisle, something I had wanted Charlie to do. "Bella." Carlisle's arms were around me."I know I'm not Charlie-"

"Carlisle, your perfect, it's okay, I was just thinking to much. Weddings." I smiled at him, and laced my arm with his."Don't let me fall, or some how faint Dad."

"Never Bella, never."

We walked slowly down the aisle, my eyes made contact with Jasper, my nervousness disappeared. His eyes trailed up and down my dress, a huge grin slowly spreading across his face. I didn't take notice of the audiance, that wasn't really alot.

He was what I had waited for all my life. What I was born for. I was meant for him.

Carlisle place my hand in Jaspers. The preacher began to speak. Jasper's eyes were filled with venom, in a manly way of course. He looked so handsome, so perfect, so sexy.

Words were spoken, simple vows of forever. For always, over anything. When I said I do my voice shook slightly. Jaspers was strong and proud. That kiss, that perfect kiss after was something I would never, ever, forget. Even if I didn't have perfect recal.

We were left alone in our home when we got back, everyone disappeared, just presents in the living room. I noticed this as Jasper carried me bridal style through the door. I giggled wildly and clung to his neck.

He let me slide down his body and to the floor once we were in our room."You look so beautiful Mrs. Whitlock." He whispered into my ear as he slowly removed the lace over coat.

"Thank you , you don't look so bad yourself." I moved my lips to his, kissing him slowly and softly.

That night we made love. The true definition of love making. The rest of honeymoon was spent in the bed, on the floor, against the wall, in the woods, in the bathroom, the roof...

We couldn't stop, not that we ever could before, but having no one around to stop us making things extremely hard to ever break away from each other.

The feel of his skin against mine was mesmerizing. He lay on the bed now, my hands slowly tracing every scar on his chest before my lips kissed them. He flipped me over and returned the favor to the scars I had earned. The bite her had first giving me when he turned me, the claiming mark that every mate had on my upper breast. His lips went to the hollow of my throat to the hollow of my hipbone.

I was lost in his touch, in his love that he bathed me in every single second. "You're mine, forever. This is only the beginning." I said softly.

"Forever Isa. Always yours, always was." He kissed my lips.

I knew then, that no matter what came for us, no matter who tried to break us apart, we never would.

Jasper would always be mine, I would always be his.

He thought I was perfect, and I knew he was.

He loved me with everything inside of him, I love him completely and violently.

I would die for him and he would die for me.

He changed for me, yet became more of himself.

I was true to myself for him, he never would accept my lies or I'm fine.

He challenged me, and I dared him to be good, to be himself.

This was the start, of our forever.

_"I've waited a hundred years. _

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain._

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

_Turning Page- Sleeping At Last"_

**Authors Note: THIS IS IT! Final chapter, want a sequel? Must have 5 or more people. I don't know where I'd go with it exactly, maybe Maria attacking, but this is it for Crescent Moon. I loved writing this, I've had in my head for awhile. I love my reviewers! Again please go to my page and answer my poll, or suggest anything you want me to write about. My fave pairs that I like to write for twilight are Bella/Jasper, Bella/Carlisle, Bella/Aro. Alice/Jasper, and I'm considering Bella/Peter. I love you all!**


	31. Letter to my lovies

This the the pics for Bella's wedding dress!

i. i47 dot tinypic dot com /2ihto4z .jpg

Remove the spaces of course.

I have a picture of the slip too but my computer is being a pain, but you get the idea.

SO! I have gotten 5 requests asking for a sequel, so I will in fact write one. Warning though, this will be second on my todo list. I will post but not as quickly as I did for Crescent Moon. But sense I have a three week break for the holidays I should have plenty of time.

I'm was going to write an all human Jasper/Bella, but i decided against it sense 57% of my poll said no. Sense people have expressed interest in Peter/Bella, I will attempt to write one, I have a poll up for that as well, if you have any more ideas shoot me a PM. Oh and if anyone has read morganville vampires up to Last Breath, please read my claire/myrnin story! -shamelessly advertises-

PS

Any ideas for a solar-ish title for the sequel?

I have in fact decided that, Maria will be the big bad, with possible reappearance of some wolves...the brats of the Cullen family may or may not redeem themselves.

JessRosser aka JezzieWhitlock

If you can't see the link to the dress, email me at jezziewhitlock13 at g mail dot com


	32. Sequel!

OKAY FOLKS THE SEQUEL IS ON MY PAGE! I hope you like it! You wanted it and now you'll get it. As long as I have reveiwers for it, I'll update it. Check out my Peter/Bella story, I might take on another (different pairing) after the holiday. Much love!

JessRosser


End file.
